Beauty and the Beast
by Kokoro Okami
Summary: Einst wurde ein junger Prinz in ein Biest verwandelt... wer könnte ihn jemals lieben? Shônen ai Vegoku
1. StarringDisclaimer

Titel: Beauty and the Beast,  
  
Autor: Kokoro ( coco_monz@yahoo.de ), Warnings: Romance, light Humor, later on Sadness (just a bit) and lemon ( very later on-Sorry) Kommentar: Heheh, diesmal bin ich evil, es wird erst weitergepostet, wenn mir jemand einen Review schickt. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt die Story. Widmung: Sakura und Gokuchan für Unterstützung und mein persönliches Entertainment mit ihren brillianten FFs.  
  
Starring:  
  
Vegeta als das Biest,  
  
Kakarott (Son Goku) als Belle, Son Gohan als Maurice, Zarbon als Guston, Dodoria als Lefou, Bulma als Madame Pottine, Trunks als Tassilo, Radditz als Lumiére, Nappa als Monsieur v. Unruh und Chichi als Dienstmädchen.  
  
Disclaimer: All rights by A. Toriyama/ Toei Amimation, and Walt Disney 


	2. Kapitel 1: Kakarotto

Beauty and the Beast  
  
~*Prolog*~  
  
In einem weit entfernten Land lebte einmal ein junger Kriegerprinz in einem wunderschönen Schloss. Obwohl er alles hatte, was sein Herz begehrte, war der Prinz arrogant, selbstsüchtig und unfreundlich, seit seine Familie vor vielen Jahren gestorben war. Einst, an einem Winterabend, kam eine alte Bettlerin zu seinem Schloss, und bot ihm eine rote Rose, damit er ihr Zuflucht vor der bitteren Kälte gewährte. Der Prinz belächelte ihre zerlumpte Erscheinung und schickte die Frau davon, doch sie warte ihn, sich nicht täuschen zu lassen, da man die Schönheit im Verborgenen findet. Und als er sie wiederum abwies, schmolz die Hässlichkeit der alten Frau dahin, und eine schöne Zauberin kam zum Vorschein. Der Prinz wollte sich entschuldigen, doch es war zu spät. Sie hatte gesehen, dass es in seinem Herzen keine Liebe gab. Zur Strafe verwandelte sie ihn in ein scheußliches Biest, und verzauberte das Schloss und alle, die darin lebten. Beschämt über seine abstoßende Gestalt verbarg sich das Biest im Schloss, mit einem magischen Spiegel als einzigem Fenster zur Außenwelt. Die Rose die sie ihm geschenkt hatte, war eine verzauberte Rose, die bis zu seinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag blühen sollte. Wenn er lernen würde, jemanden zu lieben, und dessen Liebe zu gewinnen, bevor das letzte Blütenblatt gefallen war, dann würde der Zauber gelöst sein. Wenn nicht, wäre er dazu verdammt, für immer ein Biest zu bleiben. Als die Jahre vergingen verfiel er in Verzweiflung und verlor alle Hoffnung. Denn wer könnte es jemals über sich bringen, ein Biest zu lieben?  
  
~*1*~  
  
Knarrend öffnete sich die hölzerne Tür, und ein schwarzer Kopf schaute hinaus. `Was für ein schöner Morgen...wie jeden Tag...` Leise trat ein junger Mann von neunzehn Jahren aus der Tür in die frische Morgenluft, schnupperte kurz nach dem Duft der Bäume und der Wiese vor seinem Haus - der Duft des Sommers. `Zeit, sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten - und bei meinem Meister vorbeizuschauen!´ Als er die Treppenstufen vor seiner Haustür hinuntersprang, fiel das Sonnenlicht auf seine große, athletische Gestalt, die er in einen weiten, roten Kampfanzug hüllte. Seine kräftigen Arme und Beine zeichneten sich deutlich darunter ab. Wirre, abstehende schwarze Haare gaben ihm einen wilden Touch, der aber von seinem sanften Gesicht und großen, funkelnden Augen überschattet wurde. Seine strahlenden Augen ließen alles andere verblassen und wärmten jeden, der in sie hineinblickte und fürchten musste, darin zu versinken. Um den Mund des jungen Mannes lagen leichte Grübchen, ein Beweis dafür, dass er sehr gerne lachte.  
  
Der Name des jungen Mannes war Kakarotto.  
  
`Ich freue mich schon auf das Training. Hoffentlich schläft er nicht mehr...` Leise pfeifend machte er sich auf den Weg in die naheliegende Stadt und dachte daran, wie gleich jeder Tag bei ihm ablief. Der ewige Kreislauf, in dem er lebte, hatte ihm noch nie gefallen. Er war nie in der Lage gewesen, viel mit anderen Kindern zu machen, natürlich gab es genug Kinder in seinem Dorf, aber die hatten ihn nie mitspielen lassen, weil er anders war. Er sah auch etwas anders aus, als die Menschen, das lag daran, dass er seit seiner Geburt einen pelzigen, braunen Affenschwanz gehabt hatte. Die anderen Kinder hatten ihn niemals verstanden, als er versuchte, irgendwo Anschluß zu finden, sie hatten sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn wegen seinem ungewöhnlichen Aussehen, seiner sehr hohen Kraft, die er regelmäßig trainierte, und seiner starken Phantasie auszulachen. Es hatte ihn nie geärgert, eher verwundert, und ihn recht verschüchtert. So hatte er die meiste Zeit seiner Kindheit entweder im Wald herumgestromert und mit den Tieren gespielt, auf den Wiesen gelegen und in den Himmel gestarrt, oder bei seinem Kampfmeister, der ihn schon seit vielen Jahren unterrichtete, trainiert. So war er mit der Zeit sehr stark und athletisch geworden, hatte aber nie einen richtigen Freund gehabt. Er hatte den Traum, eines Tages jemanden zu finden, der ihn versteht, der zu ihm passte. Und diesen Traum hatte er niemals aufgegeben.  
  
Langsam schlenderte er die Straße entlang, während er sich rechts und links die Läden ansah, und ab und zu jemanden grüßte. Ja... Seit er älter war, und mit jedem Tag schöner wurde, grüßte man ihn und behandelte ihn fast wie einen Menschen. `Seltsam dass so viele Leute jeden, dem sie begegnen, nach dem Äußeren betrachten. Und jeder, der anders ist, wird sofort ausgestoßen und verdrängt...` Er hatte wohlwissend darauf verzichtet, in die Stadt zu fliegen, weil ihn die Dorfbewohner vermutlich sofort wie ein Tier gejagt hätten. Belustigt gluckste er vor sich hin. `Wenn die wüssten...` Endlich war er bei seiner ersten morgendlichen Station angekommen: Dem Bäcker.  
  
"Guten Morgen!" Grinsend drehte sich der Bäckermeister zu ihm um und erstarrte für einen Augenblick. Dann fing er sich und das Grinsen wurde noch breiter, was ihm aber ein recht aufgesetztes Aussehen verlieh, und nichts von der sonstigen Gelassenheit hatte, mit der er alle anderen Dorfbewohner begrüßte. `Naja, außer meinem Vater vielleicht...` Kakarottos Vater war ein Wissenschaftler, was ihn schon fast allein zu einem Außenseiter machte, da er als verrückt angesehen wurde. Da war es sogar fast schon logisch, dass Kakarotto, mir seinen ungewöhnlichen Eigenschaften, ebenfalls einer war. "Oh! Hallo, Son Goku." Kakarotto runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er mochte diesen Namen nicht, weil er Affenkönig bedeutete, und, obwohl ihm sein Stiefvater den Namen in bester Absicht gegeben hatte, von den meisten als Schimpfnamen benutzt wurde. " Bitte, ich hatte sie doch gebeten, mich nicht so..." Er wurde unterbrochen, als der dicke Bäcker in seinen Laden hineinbrüllte: "Wo bleiben denn nun die Baguettes? Los, los, macht schneller...!" Kakarotto seufzte. `Er hört mir ja doch nicht zu.` Schnell ging er weiter, und seine Miene erhellte sich, als er sein nächstes Ziel ins Visier nahm: der Laden seines Kampfsportmeisters Mutenroshi.  
  
Als er die Tür öffnete, umfing ihn das dämmerige Licht des kleinen Ladens, und er ließ seine Augen sich erst einen Moment an das diffuse Licht gewöhnen. Einen Augenblick stand er unschlüssig da und versuchte, die Aura seines Meisters aufzuspüren, aber das war gar nicht so einfach, da der alte Mann sie durchaus zu unterdrücken wusste. Plötzlich vernahmen seine scharfen Ohren ein leises Sirren, und kurz wusste er nichts damit anzufangen, doch als ihm im letzten Moment klar wurde, dass es ein unvorhergesehener Angriff war, schaffte er es, sich durch einen gekonnten Rückwärtssalto hinter den Angreifer zu bringen und diesen mit einem leichten Handkantenschlag zu Boden zu schicken. Ächzend rappelte sich der alte Mann auf und rieb sich das Genick. "Wirklich, Kleiner, du hast mein Training nicht mehr nötig. Du bist in den letzten Jahren um einiges stärker als ich geworden. Und dennoch-" Langsam schritt er auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler zu. "- kannst du noch immer einiges lernen, wenn du jemanden hättest, der gegen dich antreten und bestehen könnte, ohne dass er gleich in den ersten zwei Minuten k.o.geht." Kakarotto sah ihn verunsichert an. "Mutenroshi, soo viel stärker bin ich nicht als du...Ich..." Der Alte schüttelt den kahlen Kopf uns strich sich lächelnd durch seinen weißen Bart. "Oh doch, mein Kleiner, oh doch. Nur keine falsche Bescheidenheit. Die ist sowieso schon übertrieben bei dir. Außerdem..." fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Kakarotto, der sich etwas unwohl fühlte, hinzu. "...ist es nur Rechtens, wenn der Schüler den Lehrer übertrifft, so soll es sein! Aber nun zu einem anderen Thema... Hast du schon jemanden gefunden, der dich in der Kampfkunst herausfordern könnte?" Kakarotto schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Boden. "Dachte ich mir. Kleiner..." Sein Meister hatte ihn immer so genannt, seit dem ersten Tag. Kakarotto hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die freundlichen Augen, um die sich viele kleine Fältchen bildeten, wenn er lächelte. Aufmunternd klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter, wofür er sich, bei Kakarottos Größe, ziemlich recken musste. "...du solltest weg von hier. Glaub mir, du hast hier keine Zukunft!" Sein Gegenüber schluckte. "Ich kann nicht gehen... Du weißt, warum. Ich kann Vater nicht im Stich lassen." Mutenroshi seufzte. "Ja. Ich weiß. Aber du solltest trotzdem darüber nachdenken. Du weißt...ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, er ist immerhin mein bester Freund, und du kannst nicht dein ganzes Leben nach uns alten Säcken richten." Kakarotto nickte zögernd.  
  
Als er den Laden kurz darauf wieder verließ, war er tief in Gedanken versunken. `Ich weiß, dass sie recht haben. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich das schaffe. Ich weiß doch nicht mal, wo ich hingehen sollte...` Während er sich gedankenverloren auf einen Stein beim Dorfbrunnen setzte, bemerkte er nicht, dass er von zwei bestimmten Leuten beobachtet wurde. Es waren Zarbon und Dodoria. Zarbon war der Vorzeigejunggeselle des Dorfes, fünfundzwanzig Jahre, strahlend weiße Zähne, lange Haare, die er immer in einem geflochtenen Zopf trug, groß, gutgekleidet, und - der größte Angeber, den Kakarotto kannte. Er war bei allen beliebt, er war ein guter Jäger, aber er war dumm, eingebildet, gemein und rücksichtslos. Besonders Letzteres. Dodoria, sein Kumpan, wenn man es so nennen konnte, lief ihm immer hinterher wie ein Hund und war genauso gemein, allerdings sah Dodoria alles andere als gut aus, eher wie ein großer, runder Gummiball. Sie standen ein paar Meter vom Brunnen entfernt und unterhielten sich ausnahmsweise über ein anderes Thema als Zarbons´ Gesicht - Kakarotto. Dieser hatte natürlich gemerkt, dass Zarbon ihm andauernd nachstellte, und ahnte nur, dass es dafür noch einen anderen Grund gab, als den, dass Zarbon in diesem Dorf konkurrenzlos der Stärkste wäre, gäbe es da nicht noch diesen Saiyajin...  
  
Soeben hatte Zarbon seine Hand sinken lassen, mit der er den Ki-Strahl abgefeuert hatte. Kurz darauf ertönte ein leises Plumms und der getroffene Vogel lag tot am Boden. "Whow, Zarbon, du hast ihn getroffen! Du bist echt der beste Jäger den es gibt, kein lebendes Tier kann dich besiegen, das ist sicher!" Grinsend sah Zarbon zu seinem Kumpel hinunter. "Natürlich Dodoria," antwortete er mit seiner unangenehm sanften Stimme. "Und als der beste Jäger, verdiene ich doch auch nur das Beste, oder?" Dodoria nickte eifrig. "Ja! Weißt du denn schon, was dein nächstes Opfer wird? Ein Eber? Ein Hirsch?" Zarbon grinste noch breiter und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann deutete er hinüber zum Brunnenrand. "Diesmal...wird es etwas anderes sein!" Dodoria starrte ihn an. "Der Sohn des Verrückten?" fragte er verständnislos. Zarbon packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich heran. "Er ist es...der Glückliche, den ich heiraten werde!" Er ließ ihn los und warf sein langes Haar zurück und sah sich in einem Wassertrog selbstgefällig an. `Ja, Son Goku...Du bist der einzige, der meiner würdig ist. Er kann mir ja so dankbar sein.` "Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, Dodoria." Er starrte wieder zu dem schönen Jungen hin, der gerade aufstand und ganz in Gedanken weiterging. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und lächelte arrogant. `Ich will DICH, Son Goku...` Kakarotto war tatsächlich so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er von den auffälligen Blicken und der Verfolgung durch die beiden Kumpane nichts mitbekommen hatte. Indes, die Leute auf der Straße bemerkten es wohl, und wunderten sich, warum Zarbon und Dodoria dem sonderbaren Son Goku so beharrlich hinterhergingen. Die meisten konnten sich aber ihren Teil denken, da ebendieser Son Goku schließlich nicht schlecht aussah. Kakarotto ignorierte das Tuscheln um sich herum schon unbewusst, das hatte er immer getan. Stattdessen lief er jetzt mit verschränkten Armen und nachdenklichem Gesicht auf den Stadtrand zu. `Wie sage ich meinem Vater dass ich nicht mehr hier leben will...? Will ich hier wirklich weg?  
  
Während er langsam in Richtung seines Zuhauses schlenderte, bemerkte er nicht Zarbon und Dodoria, die sich ihm von hinten näherten. Zarbon setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und räusperte sich, doch Kakarotto nahm keine Notiz von ihm. Zarbon war es definitiv nicht gewohnt, ignoriert zu werden, und griff nach einem todsicheren Mittel, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Saiyajins zu bekommen - er schnappte sich den Schwanz des anderen, und drückte fest zu. Der hochempfindliche Schwanz sandte sofort Schockwellen von Schmerz durch dessen Körper, und Kakarotto schrie leicht auf, als er leicht in die Knie ging, unfähig die wahnsinnigen Qualen, die diese Misshandlung heraufbeschwor, zu unterdrücken. Doch da ließ Zarbon auch schon wieder los, sichtlich erfreut über die Pein des anderen. "Aah...." Kakarotto richtete sich langsam wieder auf und drehte sich zu seinem Angreifer um, bereit, beim leichtesten Anlass zurückzuschlagen. Zarbon lachte: "Ganz ruhig...Ich wollte bloß deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Morgen, Son Goku..." Kakarotto entspannte sich etwas, fühlte aber ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen, als er ahnte, was Zarbon wollte. "Morgen. Was willst du?" Zarbon lächelte zuckersüß. "Was hältst du davon, Son Goku, wenn wie beide ins Gasthaus gehen und uns meine Trophäensammlung ansehen?" Kakarotto wurde übel, als er an die Trophäen dachte, und schüttelte sich. "Nein Zarbon. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal." Zarbon wirkte leicht verblüfft, dass jemand seine Einladung ausschlug, und wollte widersprechen, als Kakarotto ihn stoppte: "Ich muss nach Hause...Meinem Vater helfen." Dodoria lachte fies. "Ja, der Verrückte braucht jede Hilfe!" Zarbon lachte ebenfalls laut. "Sprich nicht so über meinen Vater!" knurrte Kakarotto und funkelte Dodoria wütend an. "Genau! Sprich nicht so über seinen Vater!" mischte sich Zarbon ein und verpasste seinem Kumpan eine Kopfnuss. "Mein Vater ist nicht verrückt, sondern ein Genie!" murmelte Kakarotto, als plötzlich seine Worte von einem Ohrenbetäubenden Donner gefolgt wurden. Erschrocken starrte er zu seinem Haus, aus dem dicke Qualmwolken stiegen. Schnell stieß er sich vom Boden ab und schoss nach Hause, während Zarbon und Dodoria wieder in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. 


	3. Kapitel 2: Flucht ins Unbekannte

Kommentar: Soo, hier ist Teil 2. Ich hoffe ihr mögt ihn! Widmung: Allen Reviewern: -Ni-chan: Danke für die liebe Mail!! *knuddl* -Sakura: Danke auch dir! ^^ -BlackAngel117: Also, in dieser FF wissen das die Dorfbewohner. Darum hat der Bäcker ja auch so komisch reagiert. ^^° Arn, Alex, nene2 & Lauryn S. vielen Dank für eure Comments! ^^  
  
I love you! Kokoro.  
  
P.S: Wenn ich irgendwen vergessen habe (was bei meiner Schusseligkeit mal vorkommt) bitte nicht böse sein sondern mir mailen, dann erscheint ihr im nächsten Teil. Das gilt jetzt für immer!!  
  
PPS: HILFE!! Kann mir irgendwer erklären, wie ich meinen Text, wenn ich ihn uploaded (-.-°) habe, gestalten kann? Weil immer wenn ich ihn uploade, ist alles zusammengeschrieben und nicht kursiv und nicht fettgedruckt!! ARGH!!  
  
  
  
~*2*~  
  
Knarrend gab die schwere Holztür dem Druck seiner Hand nach und auf einmal quellte ihm eine Unmenge heißen Qualmes entgegen. Hustend versuchte Kakarotto, in dem dichten Rauch die Umrisse seines Ziehvaters auszumachen. "Pa...Papa?" Ein weiteres Husten und Keuchen war zu hören und erleichtert sah er, dass Son Gohan anscheinend unverletzt war, denn er konnte noch laut herumfluchen. "Verdammte Technik...Ich werde diesen Vervielfältiger nie in Gang bringen!!" Kakarotto lächelte müde. Er war diese Sprüche seines Vaters gewohnt, und er wusste auch, wie man ihn behandeln musste. "Ich bin sicher, dass du es schaffst. Du wirst diese Maschine zum Laufen bringen und morgen auf dem Kongress das Stipendium vom Ministerium erhalten und ein weltberühmter Wissenschaftler werden!" Liebevoll klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter. Seine Worte hatte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt; das Gesicht seines Vaters erhellte sich. "Du hast Recht, Kakarotto. Ich werde mich sofort an die Arbeit machen...Gib mir doch mal bitte den Schraubenzieher.."  
  
Kakarotto schaute ihm still bei der Arbeit zu, ihm lag etwas auf dem Herzen, und schließlich durchbrach er die Stille. "Vater, meinst du... also findest du mich.. vielleicht...eigenartig oder seltsam..?" Kakarotto ließ es seiner Stimme nicht anmerken, aber diese Frage beschäftigte ihn sehr. Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte Son Gohan seinen Schützling an. "Seltsam?!" "Na ja...Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich in diese Gemeinschaft gehöre...Ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher, dass ich fortgehen sollte..." Gohan hatte ihm mit ernster Miene zugehört. "Kakarotto, was dir fehlt ist ein Freund. Warum freundest du dich nicht mit Jemandem in deinem Alter an?" Kakarotto schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist. Wenn ich einen Freund gebraucht hätte, dann während meiner Kindheit. Aber vielleicht brauche ich Jemanden, der mehr ist, als nur ein Freund. Jemand, der mich versteht, der mich so liebt, wie ich bin...Jemand, dem ich vertrauen kann. Es tut mir leid, Vater, ich wollte nicht sagen, dass ich dir nicht vertraue..." Kakarotto ließ den Kopf hängen. "Was ist denn mit Zarbon? Er sieht ganz gut aus und es scheint mir, als hätte er einen Narren an dir gefressen." Kakarotto seufzte. "Ja richtig, er sieht gut aus, und er ist eingebildet, brutal und gemein! Er würde nie zu mir passen, ich könnte ihm niemals vertrauen." Der Ältere nickte wissend. "Ich habe eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet. Ich hätte auch nicht gewollt, dass du mit diesem Kerl zusammen bist..." Er legte den Kopf schief und starrte eine Weile reglos in das diffuse Sonnenlicht, dass durch die Kellertür fiel. Schließlich schien er etwas entschieden zu haben. "Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, mögest du gehen, wohin du willst, Kakarotto. Ich würde dich niemals zwingen, nur wegen mir hierzubleiben, wenn du nicht glücklich bist. Und ich will, dass du glücklich wirst." Langsam drehte er sich zu dem Jüngeren um. "Niemand hat es mehr verdient, glücklich zu werden, als du, mein Sohn!" Die Strahlen der Sonne umrahmte die ungleichen Gestalten, die sich lange umarmten.  
  
Später am Morgen hatte Gohan sein Pferd Jun, einen schneeweißen Schimmel, angespannt und war mit ihm und der reparierten und nun auch funktionierenden Maschine zum Kongress in die nächste Stadt aufgebrochen. Kakarotto hatte ihm nachgewunken, bis dieser nicht mehr zu sehen war, und hatte sich dann hinter das Haus begeben, um seine tägliche Trainingseinheit abzuhalten.  
  
Son Gohan war ungefähr seit drei Stunden im Wald unterwegs. Die Sonne schien durch die Bäume und warf spielerische Lichtreflexe auf den Boden und den Rücken des weißen Schimmels. Juns´ Hufe klapperten einen leisen Rhythmus auf dem Waldboden, als der Tag sich seinem Ende zuwandte. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie an eine Weggabelung. Son Gohan, so gewitzt er auch im Lesen von Bauplänen ist, war ein hoffnungsloser Fall in Sache Kartenlesen oder sich mit Hilfe von Wegweisern zurechtzufinden. Dafür hatte er ja Jun, aber heute hatte Gohan sich nicht von seinem treuen Pferd leiten lassen, sondern bestand auf den Weg, den er einzuschlagen gedachte. "Na komm schon, Jun, dieser Weg ist der Richtige..." Jun war ganz anderer Ansicht und beäugte misstrauisch den weitaus dunkleren und unheilvollen Weg, den sein Herr gewählt hatte. Ein letztes Mal versuchte er, sie in die andere Richtung zu ziehen, aber vergebens. "Das ist eine Abkürzung." Basta.  
  
Während sie langsam dem immer dunkler werdenden Pfad folgten, wurde Jun immer nervöser, denn er hatte, im Gegensatz zu seinem Herrn, die lauernden Jäger in den Schatten am Wegrand bemerkt...  
  
Wölfe. Sie verfolgten sie, jagten sie, und warteten auf ihren Moment zum Angriff. Und dann geschah es. Ein lautloser Befehl, und auf einmal stürzte das Rudel zwischen den Bäumen hervor, und attackierte den Wagen! Jun reagierte schneller als sein Herr und machte eine halbe Kehrtwendung mitsamt dem Wagen, und wich den ersten Angreifern aus. Während er voller Panik zurücktaumelte, krachte der hintere Teil des Wagens gegen einen hohlen Baumstamm, aus dem eine riesige schwarze Welle aus Fledermäusen hervorkam, die Pferd und Kutscher umschwirrten. Verzweifelt versuchte Gohan, Jun zu beruhigen, doch vergebens- Kopflos raste das Pferd mit ihm geradeaus; dabei war es keine bestimmte Richtung, sie galoppierten im höchsten Tempo aus dem Wald hinaus, auf eine tiefe Schlucht zu. Bevor Gohan sich versah, hingen sie halbwegs über dem Abgrund! Unglaublicherweise bewahrte der alte Mann die Nerven; besänftigend sprach er auf das Pferd ein und langsam bewegte sich der Wagen rückwärts. Gohan wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, als ein lautes Heulen aus dem Wald drang- ihre Verfolger hatten nicht aufgegeben! Jun rastete endgültig aus, alles Reden Gohans nützte nichts, Jun warf ihn ab! Klirrend zerbrach die Lampe auf dem Erdboden, als er aufschlug und Jun mitsamt des Wagens flüchtete.  
  
Mühsam rappelte er sich auf du sah sich um. Von seinem Pferd fehlte jede Spur. Gerade wollte Gohan sich auf die Suche machen, als plötzlich ein lautes Heulen zu hören war, dass sich rasch näherte. Schon tauchten die ersten schemenhaften Umrisse zwischen den Schatten der Bäume auf, und witterten nach ihm. Gohan verlor keine Zeit; er rannte so schnell er konnte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Knurrend nahmen die Wölfe die Verfolgung auf. Die ersten näherten sich und er konnte ihr stetes heulen und heiseres Kläffen hören, aber er wagte nicht, sich umzusehen, stattdessen lief er um sein Leben zwischen den Bäumen durch, schlug hier einen Haken, wechselte die Richtung, bis er selbst nicht mehr wusste, wo er war, doch seine Jäger blieben ihm dicht auf den Fersen, und einige liefen an den Seiten voraus, um ihm den Weg abzuschneiden. Er hatte keine Chance, das wusste er. `Wenn nicht gleich ein Wunder geschieht, bin ich verloren!!` Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte die Mauer vor ihm auf. Sie war ca. zwei Meter hoch, aus groben Steinen gebaut, und mit Moos überwuchert. Gohan blickte panisch zurück, in die Richtung, aus der die knurrenden Laute immer lauter wurden, je näher die schnellen Jäger ihrer Beute kamen. Doch noch einmal setzte sich sein rationaler Verstand durch: ´Eine Mauer! Wo eine Mauer ist, muss auch ein Tor sein..!` Nervös strich er mit seinen Fingern über die raue Oberfläche und rannte daran entlang weiter. Seine Beine drohten gleich einzuknicken, so sehr zitterten sie. Da! Endlich konnte er das Tor sehen! ´Nur noch ein paar Meter..´ Hastig drückte er die verrostete Klinke herunter, und warf sich mit aller Kraft gegen das Eisen, das unter seinem Gewicht nachgab, und das Tor aufschwang. Blitzschnell schob er sich hinein und schlug es zu. Krachend prallten seine Verfolger gegen das Schmiedeeisen, und verfehlten seinen Fuß um Haaresbreite. Enttäuscht heulten sie in die Nacht, als sie sich schließlich in die Nacht zurückzogen.  
  
Gohan seufzte erleichtert und rappelte sich auf. Als er sich umsah, stockte ihm der Atem; vor ihm ragte ein riesiges Schloss in den Himmel. Es hatte steinerne Wasserspeier in der Figur von Gargoyles und Drachen, seine schwarzen, drohenden Türme konnte man in der Dunklen Nacht kaum ausmachen. Schwarze Schatten und zuckende Blitze spiegelten sich in den hohen Fenstern wider. Gohan schluckte. Dieser Ort war definitiv gruselig.  
  
Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie es langsam angefangen hatte zu regnen, doch mittlerweile brach ein richtiges Gewitter los, und nahm ihm die Frage, ob er das unheimliche Gemäuer betreten sollte, ab. `Ich habe keine Wahl. Hinter mir lauern die Wölfe, und alles ist besser, als gefressen zu werden!´ beschloss er und verlor keine weitere Sekunde sondern drückte die schwere, dicke Eichentür auf und huschte hinein. Knarrend fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu.  
  
Tropfend und staunend sah er sich um. Vor ihm lag eine riesige Eingangshalle. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf die ausladende, breite Treppe, die mit einem roten Samtteppich bedeckt war, genauso wie die langen Gänge, die von der Halle weiter ins Schloss hereinführten. Einige seltsame Gemälde hingen an den Wänden. Gohan trat näher an sie heran, sie zeigten verschiedene Schlachten, riesige wütende Affenmonster, tote, seltsame Kreaturen, die in ihrem Blut lagen, mit riesigen Wunden. Gohan kniff die Augen zusammen; etwas war seltsam an diesen Wunden... `Sie sind nicht mit Waffen beigebracht worden. Es hat eher den Anschein, als...` Plötzlich runzelte er die Stirn. Die kämpfenden Krieger auf diesen Bildern waren von humanoider Gestalt, sie sahen den Menschen sehr ähnlich, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie allesamt schwarze Haare hatten, und... `...sie haben alle Schwänze!!` "Kakarotto!" entfuhr es ihm. Hastig dachte er nach; das konnte doch kein Zufall sein. Auf was war er hier gestoßen?  
  
Auf einmal hörte er ein Räuspern. Überrascht drehte er sich um.  
  
"Darf ich Euch fragen, wer Ihr seid?" 


	4. Kapitel 3: Der Fluch des Prinzen

Yup, Kapitel 3. *Fähnchenschweng*. ^^ Also, diesmal widme ich es Ni-chan, BlackAngel17, Alex, nene2 und allen anderen, die reviewt haben! Domo Arigatou! *knuddl* Naja, weiter mit der FF.  
  
Der Fluch des Prinzen  
  
~*3*~  
  
Erschrocken starrte Gohan auf den jungen Mann, der ihn angesprochen hatte. `Wie konnte er sich so leise anschleichen?` "Äh...Guten Abend. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte hier nicht einfach so hereinplatzen, aber es hat sehr geregnet und ich habe mein Pferd verloren." Sagte er als er sich wieder gefasste hatte. Der junge Mann nickte verstehend. "Das ist schon in Ordnung. Bitte, folgt mir..." Langsam lief er einen der Gänge hinunter und winkte Gohan kurz, ihm zu folgen. Neugierig beobachtete er ihn. Ihm fiel auf, dass dieser junge Mann einen Schwanz um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte. Er war groß gebaut, sah ziemlich kräftig aus und hatte lange schwarze Haare, die ihm über den Rücken bis in die Kniekehlen hingen. Der junge Mann blieb plötzlich stehen, nickte ihm kurz zu und öffnete eine Zimmertür. "Bitte, nach Euch!" Gohan nickte ebenfalls und betrat das geräumige Zimmer, das ungefähr die Funktion eines Wohnzimmers haben musste. Es hatte einen Kamin, in dem ein offenes Feuer brannte an der Kopfseite. Davor stand ein Sessel, und, wie auch alle anderen Räume, die Gohan bis jetzt gesehen hatte, lagen rote Teppiche auf dem Boden. Der junge Mann schloss leise die Tür hinter ihm, und sprach: "Er hat sich im Wald verirrt. Ich wollte ihn nicht wieder in den Regen hinausschicken!" Gohan wunderte sich, mit wem er sprach, als er auf einmal eine weitere Person in Zimmer bemerkte. "Du weißt genau, was der Prinz davon halten würde, Radditz. Schaff ihn weg!" Aus der einen Ecke des Zimmers löste sich die Silhouette eines Mannes aus den Schatten und kam auf sie zu.`Der Mann ist noch größer als...wie war sein Name, Radditz?" Gohan musterte ihn. Er sah recht bullig aus, ebenfalls hatte er einen pelzigen, braunen Schwanz um seine Hüfte, der sich jetzt löste und ärgerlich zuckte. Er sah genauso kampferprobt aus wie Radditz, allerdings hatte er eine Glatze, Gohan schätzte ihn auf etwa fünfundzwanzig Jahre. `Radditz muß etwa zweiundzwanzig sein, also drei Jahre älter als Kakarotto.` Gohan konnte Leute sehr gut einschätzen, schon nach den ersten Blicken.  
  
"Nein, Nappa. Er ist ganz nass und er ist unser Gast. Wir müssen ihn gut behandeln..." Nappa unterbrach ihn mit einem Knurren: "Verdammt Radditz! Du weißt genau, was der Prinz mit ihm macht, wenn er das herausfindet." Radditz zögerte und sah Gohan kurz an, dann zurück zu Nappa. "Er wird es verstehen, oder? Ich werde es ihm erklären..." Wieder wurde er von dem anderen unterbrochen. Nappa hatte ihn an den Schultern gepackt und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. "Nein, das wird er nicht, und das weißt du auch! Es ist zu gefährlich ihn hier zulassen!" Radditz riss sich los, seine Augen funkelten wütend. "Es wäre auch gefährlich, ihn in den Wald zurückzuschicken, jetzt, wo er sich verlaufen hat, und die Wölfe hinter ihm her sind... Nappa..." Er trat auf den Größeren zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "...Warum denkst du so schlecht von unserem Prinzen? Du hast dich schon um ihn gekümmert, als er gerade erst geboren war. Hast du alles Vertrauen verloren?" Radditz´ Stimme war zum Schluss sehr sanft geworden. Leise sprach er weiter. "Ich werde ihn bitten, den Fremden eine Nacht lang Unterschlupf zu gewähren. Morgen werden wir ihn in sein Dorf zurückbringen." Nappa schien mit sich selbst zu ringen, doch dann seufzte er und nickte. "Gut Radditz. Aber erwarte nicht zuviel von ihm. Er ist schon lange nicht mehr er selbst..." Lächelnd drehte Radditz sich zu Gohan um, der dem Gespräch stumm gefolgt war, und sich fragte, wer dieser mysteriöse Prinz war. Laut fragte er das aber nicht, sondern lächelte ebenfalls. "Vielen Dank." Daraufhin zog Radditz ihn zu dem Sessel und drückte ihn hinein. Dann pfiff er einmal laut, sodass Gohan kurz zusammenzuckte. Plötzlich flog eine andere Tür auf und eine Frau betrat den Raum, zusammen mit einem kleinen Jungen, der den neuen Gast verwundert und neugierig musterte. Die Frau schien ein Mensch zu sein, sie hatte türkisfarbene Haare und Augen von einem tiefen blau, genau wie der kleine Junge, der ungefähr sieben sein musste, und violettfarbene Haare hatte. Die Frau sah kurz zu Nappa hinüber, und wandte sich dann an Gohan. "Guten Abend, mein Name ist Bulma. Möchtet Ihr etwas Tee?" Damit platzierte sie eine gefüllte Tasse in seinem Schoß. Der Junge hatte seine Scheu nun überwunden und lief auf ihn zu. "Ich bin Trunks. Guten Abend, bist du aus den Dorf hinter dem Wald?" Gohan lächelte ihn an. "Ja genau! Mein Name ist Gohan."  
  
Plötzlich flog krachend die Tür auf, und augenblicklich verlosch das Feuer im Kamin, und eine unheimliche Kälte machte sich im Raum breit. Gohan verschluckte sich fast an seinem Tee und sah die anderen an, die mit schreckensgeweiterten Augen auf etwas hinter ihm starrten. Dann erscholl ein tiefes Grollen, wie das eines sehr großen Tieres, und eine kalte Stimme ertönte: "Es ist ein Fremder im Schloss..." Das war keine Frage. Gohan spürte, wie Furcht in ihm aufstieg und sein Herz schneller schlug. "Prinz!" Das war Radditz. "Er hat sich im Wald verlaufen und war ganz nass und ich dachte, dass vielleicht-" Wieder unterbrach ihn ein lautes Grollen, dass Gohan das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Nervös wagte er es schließlich, einen Blick über die Schulterpolster des Sessels zu werfen- und erstarrte. Das, was er sah, war die Gestalt eines missratenen Menschen. Die Kreatur war nicht besonders groß, aber abstehende, schwarze, zottelige Haare standen wie eine schwarze Flamme nach oben, und fielen über ihre Schultern. Auf fast dem ganzen Körper schien sie mit rotem Fell bedeckt zu sein, außer auf der muskulösen Brust und im Gesicht. Sie hatte einen ebenfalls roten, pelzigen Schwanz, den sie um die Hüfte gewickelt hatte. Das Gesicht der Kreatur war dunkel, der Ausdruck kalt und gnadenlos. Zu Tode erschrocken zog Gohan seinen Kopf zurück und unterdrückte einen panischen Schrei, als er sich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit dem Biest wiederfand. Pechschwarze Augen, umrahmt von rot, sahen ihn an. "Wer bist du?" Die Stimme klang drohend, mühsam beherrscht. "Was suchst du hier?" Gohan konnte vor Schreck nicht antworten, starrte nur in das Gesicht des Biestes, welches immer wütender wurde. Auf einmal packte es ihn, und zog ihn dicht zu sich heran. Schmale, zu Schlitzen verengte Augen bohrten sich angriffslustig in seine. Die Stimme war jetzt ein Flüstern: "Bist du gekommen...um mich anzustarren?!" Ein lautes Knurren erklang wieder, und Gohan zuckte sichtlich zusammen. "Ich...es tut mir...ich wollte nicht...." Seine Stimme versagte ihm wieder. "Du...du bist hier um mich anzustarren! Auch jetzt starrst du mich an!" Das ganze Gesicht des Biestes war nun hassverzerrt. "Willst du dich über das Monster, das ich bin, lustig machen?" Gohan sah einen kurzen Moment so was wie Verzweiflung in den Augen des Biestes, welche als einzige menschlich wirkten. Doch sofort wurde die Emotion durch Hass ersetzt. "Du wolltest eine Bleibe, oder?! Ich werde dir eine geben!" Das Biest drehte sich um, und schliff Gohan mit auf die Tür zu, als sich ihnen Radditz in den Weg stellte. "Bitte! Ich bitte dich, lass ihn gehen, er hatte keine bösen Absichten!!" Radditz zitterte, als er einen Schritt auf den brodelnden Prinzen zumachte. Das Biest knurrte, und setzte seinen weg zur Tür fort, und schob Radditz dabei einfach aus dem Weg. "Bitte! ...Bitte Vegeta...!" Das Biest stockte, und blieb regungslos stehen. Dann drehte es sich um und sah wütend in Radditz´ nur mühsam beherrschtes Gesicht. "Wag es nie wieder, mich so zu nennen! Vegeta ist tot, er ist vor drei Jahren gestorben..." Wieder schien ein Hauch von Verzweiflung in der Stimme des Prinzen zu sein. "Ich brauche dein verdammtes Mitleid nicht!!" Damit fuhr er herum und rannte mit Gohan den gang hinunter.  
  
Radditz starrte ihnen fassungslos nach und schrie auf einmal auf. " Neeeeiiin!!" Weinend sank er auf den Boden. Sofort waren Nappa und Bulma bei ihm, und Nappa legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. Radditz klammerte sich an seinem Arm fest. "Er hat vergessen, wer er ist, Nappa!" schluchzte er. "Er hat sich aufgegeben..." Nappa und Bulma sahen sich betroffen an. Leise sprach Radditz weiter. "Wer sollte ihn jetzt noch erlösen können?? ...Er ist mein bester Freund..." Verzweifelt schlug er seine Hände vor sein Gesicht. "Vegeta..."  
  
Vor dem Fenster hatte der Regen in der Zwischenzeit aufgehört und die Sonne brach wieder durch die Wolken, jedoch konnte sie die traurige Stimmung der vier Schlossbewohner nicht heben. 


	5. Kapitel 4: Eine Hochzeit in Spe

Hey...hier bin ich mit Nummer 4! ^^ Thx an alle Reviewer: -Ni-chan: Du bist stets die erste!^^ -Alex: Trunks ist das Kind, und der Sohn von Bulma und... wer errät es??^^ Tip: Nicht Vegeta! -nene2: Interressante Vorschläge. Aber Geta bringt Gohan wahrscheinlich nicht um... -BlackAngel17: Wie immer Danke für die tollen Comments! und cat-68: Yup! *nick* Noch mal für alle: Vegeta sieht z.Z. aus wie ein SSJ4, ok?  
  
Soo. Ich glaube ich hab das letzte Mal den Disclaimer vergessen, aber da ihr ja alle wisst wie das geht, stellt euch einfach vor er wäre da, denn ich vergess den ständig, so schone ich meine und eure Nerven!  
  
Viel Spaß mit Teil 4 von Beauty and the Beast by Kokoro.  
  
  
  
~*4*~  
  
Kakarotto summte fröhlich vor sich hin, als er sich sein Lieblingsbuch schnappte und sich ans Fenster in die Nachmittagssonne setzte. Nachdenklich wog er das Buch in einer Hand, während er aus dem Fenster heraus die Vögel beobachtete, die durch den blauen Himmel flogen. Er blickte hinauf und freute sich über das klare Wetter. `Die Wolken haben sich verzogen. Wie schön, das Gewitter vorhin war ja nicht von schlechten Eltern...´ Leise lächelnd schlug er sein Buch auf und widmete sich dem Lesen.  
  
Zur selben Zeit offenbarte Zarbon seinen neuesten Plan zu seinen Kumpanen. Grinsend sah er in die Runde; er hatte nahezu das gesamte Dorf herbestellt. Ein Orchester war da, ein Priester und jede Menge ´Gäste`. "Ich habe euch alle hier versammelt, um euch an meiner Hochzeit teilhaben zu lassen! Doch vielleicht sollte ich vorher erst mal zu Goku gehen, und ihm einen Antrag machen..." Er zwinkerte den Dorfleuten zu, die vor Lachen johlten und grölten. Dodoria grinste hämisch und schwang erwartungsvoll seinen Taktstock, denn er hatte die `Ehre`, dem Orchester seinen Einsatz zu geben, sobald Zarbon mit Kakarotto das Haus verlassen würde. Schnell marschierte die ganze Gesellschaft zu dessen Haus, um ihn zu seiner eigenen Hochzeit einzuladen.  
  
Kakarotto war tief in seinem Buch versunken, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Erstaunt sah er hoch und legte sein Buch zur Seite, stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu. `Wer ist das denn? Uns besucht sonst nie Jemand, außer Vaters Arbeitskollege aus den umliegenden Dörfern...` Als er an der Tür stand zögerte er einen Augenblick und griff dann nach dem Türspion, einer Erfindung seines Stiefvaters, die sich immer als nützlich erwiesen hatte. Man sah hindurch wie durch ein Fernglas und konnte sehen, wer sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür befand.  
  
Als Kakarotto hindurchspähte, sah er in das Feiertagsgesicht von Zarbon. Er stöhnte unhörbar auf, und wollte sich am liebsten wieder in die Ecke zu seiner Lektüre verziehen, doch überlegte es sich anders. `Erst mal sehen, was er will!` Also öffnete er die Tür und setzte ein gespieltes überrascht/freudiges Lächeln auf, dass ihm allerdings ziemlich misslang. "Zarbon! Na so was, was machst du denn hier??" Sein Gegenüber lächelte kalt und schob sich an ihm vorbei ins Haus. "Ic darf doch hereinkommen?" Kakarotto seufzte. "Klar doch..." "Es ist ja so schön, dich zu sehen, Goku. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie mich das freut... Also der Anlass meines Besuchs ist der, stell dir folgendes vor: Eine Steinburg nur für uns zwei, ich komme von der Jagd, du liegst Zuhause in unserem riesigen Ehebett, und winkst mir verführerisch zu, als ich dir Gesellschaft leiste..." Das leichte Räuspern Kakarottos holte ihn wieder aus seinen Tagträumen und er grinste breit. "Also rate mal, was ich jetzt will..." "Äh, also, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung..." meinte Kakarotto ausweichend. Ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Zarbon grinste noch breiter, kam auf ihn zu und flüstete: "Es ist doch ganz einfach..." Kakarotto wich immer mehr zurück, bis er rückwärts an die Tür stieß. Er schluckte leicht. "Ähm." Der andere lächelte teuflisch und stützte seine Arme neben seinem Kopf ab, sodass er dazwischen feststeckte. Dann kam Zarbon mit seinem Gesicht nah an seines heran und flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Du wirst mich heiraten, Son Goku!"  
  
Kakarotto keuchte. Er saß in der Klemme, definitiv. Nervös starrte er seinen heimlichen Lieblingsfeind an. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte; die Person, die er auf der Welt am wenigsten ausstehen konnte, hatte ihn soeben gefragt, ob er ihn heiraten wollte! `Eigentlich hat er ja gar nicht gefragt! Eher verlangt...´ Er stellte sich vor, wie er zusammen mit Zarbon in einem riesigen Bett lag... Er bekam ein mehr als flaues Gefühl im Magen. Zarbon starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Ähm." Kakarotto suchte verzweifelt nach einer passenden Antwort, ohne die Worte Schwachsinn, mit-wird-schlecht und nur-über-meine- Leiche zu benutzen. Ihm fiel keine ein.  
  
Zarbon lachte leise: "Sag einfach, dass du mich heiraten wirst!" Und grinste wieder, als er seine Augen über den Körper des anderen wandern ließ. `Du wirst mir gehören, mein Kleiner...´ Er hob eine Hand und strich verlangend über die muskulöse Brust vor ihm. Kakarotto schnappte nach Luft und verengte seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. `Also DAS geht nun wirklich zu weit!´ Als Zarbon seinen Kopf senkte, um ihn zu küssen, sah er sich schnell nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um und fand sie. Leise grinsend griff er hinter sich und öffnete mit einem Ruck die Tür, sodass sein `Bräutigam in Spe´ in hohem Bogen und mit einem lauten Aufschrei in den Matsch vor seinem Haus flog. Im gleichen Moment setzte die Hochzeitsmusik ein, und Zarbon sah viel weniger herrlich aus, als er über und über mit Dreck beschmiert aufstand. Kakarotto lachte laut und schlug die Tür zu.  
  
Dodoria watschelte zu seinem Kumpel hinüber und meinte: "Ist nicht so gut gelaufen, was?" Der andere knurrte gefährlich und funkelte ihn an, dann drehte er sich um und stampfte davon. Im Gehen zischte er noch: "Son Goku wird mir gehören, verlass dich drauf!"  
  
Nach einer Weile öffnete Kakarotto vorsichtig die Tür. "Ist er weg? Ein Glück!" murmelte er leise. Dann stieg er die Stufen vor seiner Tür hinunter und kicherte. ´Wie schnell der abgehauen ist, nach seinem wundervollen Flug vorhin.´ Er wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. ´Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so aufdringlich werden würde. Mein Gott, er wollte mich HEIRATEN!!´ Er seufzte während er über die große Wiese auf seinem Gelände lief. Sie war wieder voller Blumen, wie jeden Sommer, und nachdenklich starrte er in die untergehende Abendsonne. ´Ich muß wohl wirklich hier weg. Ich bin hier nicht glücklich, ich möchte meine wahre Liebe finden bevor ich am Ende doch noch diesen arroganten Macho heirate...´ Traurig setzte er sich und sah in das leuchtende Rot der Sonne.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er lautes Hufgetrappel sich nähern. Überrascht sah er sich um und entdeckte Jun, der sich schnell, und im vollen Galopp näherte. Als er nicht seinen Vater, sondern nur die Erfindung fand, stand er sofort auf und lief ein paar Schritte auf das nervöse Pferd zu. Leise sprach er mit beherrschter Stimme ein paar beruhigende Worte und tätschelte den Nacken des Schimmels. Dann sah er hm ernst in die Augen. "Wo ist mein Vater, Jun? Was ist passiert?" Jun starrte nur aus weit aufgerissenen, ängstlichen Augen zurück. Kakarotto dachte kurz nach, dann spannte er den Wagen vom Pferd ab und schwang sich auf dessen Rücken.  
  
"Hör zu Jun. Du musst mich zu ihm bringen, verstanden? Bring mich zu meinem Vater!" Und sofort schoss das weiße Pferd davon, als wüsste es instinktiv, dass jetzt keine Zeit für Angst war. Nachdem sie einige Zeit wie der Teufel geritten waren, erreichten sie die Kreuzung, an der Gohan falsch abgebogen war. Kakarotto wunderte sich, als Jun darauf bestand, nach links abzubiegen, tiefer in den Wald hinein. `Vater war schon immer hoffnungslos im Orientieren...Ich hätte ihn nicht alleine fahren lassen sollen.´ Für Reue war es jetzt zu spät und Kakarottos Sorge stellte alles in den Hintergrund. "Na dann führ mich, Jun!" Leise hallten die Hufe des Pferdes, ansonsten war es totenstill. ´Zu still. Nicht einmal ein paar Vögel sind zu hören.´ Nach ein paar weiteren, quälenden Minuten, die ihnen wie Stunden vorkamen, erreichten sie jenes Schlosstor, durch das sich auch Gohan vor den Wölfen gerettet hatte. Sprachlos starrte der junge Saiyajin an der Fassade des Schlosses hoch. ´Kami! Ich habe noch nie so ein riesiges Anwesen gesehen. Wer hat denn so was gebaut? Überall stehen unheimliche Figuren, das ganze Gebäude ist schwarz und jetzt, wo die Sonne fast untergegangen ist, wirkt es sogar noch gefährlicher. Und hier ist mein Vater drin..?´ Prüfend schloss er seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Aura seines Stiefvaters. Überrascht öffnete er sie schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder. ´Tatsächlich. Na dann, auf ins Gefecht...´ Er war nie besonders feige gewesen, und er hatte nicht vor, jetzt damit anzufangen, also sprang er von Jun herunter, packte ihn an den Zügeln und öffnete langsam das schwere Tor. Als er es hinter sich wieder schloss, gab es ein knarrendes Geräusch von sich, dass einem durch Mark und Bein ging, doch Kakarotto sah sich nicht noch einmal um, sondern visierte sein Ziel, die riesige Eingangstür, an und öffnete sie. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu Jun um und strich ihm beruhigend durch die Mähne. "Bleib ganz ruhig hier und warte auf mich, Jun. Es kann nicht allzu lange dauern."  
  
Damit wandte er sich um und betrat das riesige Schloss. 


	6. Kapitel 5: Kein Lebwohl

K: *m/großen,glänzendenAugen* Aaah.Viele nette Reviews sind eingetrudelt.Ich hätte persönlich nicht gedacht, dass es so viele werden würden. Heute habe ich mich endlich dazu aufgerafft, upzudaten, und euch ein neues Kapitel von B&B zu schenken. ^^  
  
Ich danke all meinen Reviewern, ohne die das alles nix werden würde. Ihr seid großartig! Besonderen Dank richte ich an folgende Leute:  
  
- BlackAngel17: Domo Arigatou! Ich denke, die anderen Saiyajin werden Auren spüren können, aber leg dich nicht drauf fest, ich entscheide solche Dinge ganz spontan, sodass sie gut in die Fic passen. (Künstlerische Freiheit).  
  
Tjaaa.wer ist der Vater von Trunks? Die meisten vermuten Radditz..aber wer weiß? ^^ *evilsmirk* Vielleicht werde ich euch alle schocken! Wie wäre es, wenn ihr alle mir schreibt, was ihr denkt, eure Ideen würden mich sehr interressieren!  
  
- Lauryn S: Gut, dass es spannend wird, und ich werde dich auch noch eine Weile auf die Folter spannen! - nene2: *fies* Heheh. Yup ich habe die Szene mit Zarbon auch sehr genossen! ^^ - SSJSweety: Danke!! *knuddl* Ich kann Lob immer vertragen! - cat-68: Tja.wie wird Geta reagieren? Nur ein Weg um es heraszufinden.Lesen!! - Alex: Gleiche Antwort wie oben.Es wird noch nicht verraten, aber ratet einfach wild drauflos! Kakarotto und Radditz sind hier immer noch Brüder, allerdings weiß Kaka-chan nichts davon^^. *holtLuft* Ich hab auch nie geschrieben, dass ich das Aussehen vom SSJ4 nicht mag! Kami, ich finde es atemberaubend!! ^^ - Goku-chan: Danke. Ich hätte auch die anderen Teile gern bei euch ausgestellt. *seuftz* - Tallia: Wieviele Reviews ich bekomme, liegt an euch. ^^ Aber ich bin auch schon 100%ig zufrieden. - Nijin-chan: Vielen, vielen Dank!! *smile* Wie immer.wann kommt eigentlich dein neuer Teil?? - Lisa Marie: Ich bin deiner Meinung, ich find ihn auch zum zergehen. *Vegetasuch* *ihnknuddl* Aber was meinstdu damit Kaka-chan wäre das Biest?? O.O Magst du ihn nicht? - Mellory: Auch vielen Dank! ^^ And last b/not least.Setzu-chan: . .° Jaah. Also danke für den Eintrag.*kopfschüttel* *sich nun hoffnungslos blamiert fühlt* Ähm, musstest du das so betonen, Imo-chan??  
  
~* ~*~*~ Also, wie immer: Wen ich vergessen habe, sorry, das kann schon mal vorkommen, bitte einfach mir mailen, und ich werde das ganz sicher wieder gut machen!!  
  
~*~*~*~ K: *wischt sich den Schweiß v/d Stirn* Puh! Das mit den Reviewern ist immer harte Arbeit! Ich liebe sie ja, aber. Vegeta: *kommt i/d Raum und schaut sich die Reviewerliste an* Ich fass es nicht, dass so viele die Story mögen! K: Ja ich auch ni- *gedankliches Plink* Hey!! Goku: *folgt Vegeta i/d Raum* Lass das, Geta. Warum sollten sie sie denn nicht mögen? V: *rollt m/d Augen* Weil noch nicht mal der ANSATZ von ein bisschen Citrus da drin ist! Wie hast du das Ding eigentlich gerated?? K: Ähm.Romance/Adventure, glaub ich.*Idee* Du Geta, hättest du gerne mehr.Lemon? *faked smile* V: *schnaubt* Pah. Wer wäre denn würdig, mein Gefährte zu sein? Du? Oder der Baka neben mir?? G: *hat verletzten Blick i/d Augen* Geta. K: *sauer* Toll Vegeta! Du hast noch genau einen einzigen anderen *verwirrt* äh.Saiyajin neben dir, der dich zufällig auch noch mag, und du beschimpfst ihn nur! Bedeutet Kaka-chan dir gar nichts?? V: *wird ganz still* Du magst mich, Kakarott? *geht auf ihn zu und schaut ihm in die Augen* G: *nickt m/großen, treuen Augen* K: *schnappt Popcorn* *mampft* *schaut aufgeregt zu* V: *seufzt* Ok, du darfst mein Freund sein. Aber was den ähm.*hüstel* lemonischen Teil der FF angeht, darüber reden wir noch! G: *glücklich* K: *genervt* Ja, klar. Nun geht schon auf eure Posten, wir machen weiter mit B&B! *schnappt Drehbuch* LOS!  
~*5*~  
Sein erster Gedanke war: `Gigantisch! Ich bin noch niemals in einem Schloss gewesen. Die Eingangshalle ist riesig!´ Staunend blickte er nach oben zur Decke. ´Ich kann nicht mal sehen, wo sie endet...´ Langsam schritt er von der Tür weg, weiter in die Halle hinein. Als er in der Mitte stand überkam ihn plötzlich ein Gefühl von Beklommenheit, und auf einmal kam Kakarotto sich eher verloren vor. Nervös schaute er sich um; niemand war zu sehen. "Äh.. Hallo? Ist hier jemand?"  
  
Aufgeregt rannte Trunks zu seiner Mutter und hüpfte von einem Bein aufs andere, während er losplapperte: "Mama, da ist ein Junge im Schloss! Er läuft herum und ruft nach jemandem, er schein etwas zu suchen! Wollen wir nicht hinuntergehen und-" Er wurde von seiner Mutter gestoppt. "Also wirklich, Trunks! Musst du dir andauernd irgendwelche Märchen einfallen lassen? Ich weiß ja, dass dir Freunde in deinem Alter fehlen, aber..." Sie unterbrach sich selbst, als Chichi, eine Bedienstete des Schlosses und Bulmas beste Freundin, das Zimmer betrat. Sie schien sehr in Eile zu sein. "Bulma," sprach sie die blauhaarige Frau an. "Ich habe einen jungen Mann im Schloss herumlaufen sehen!" Bulma starrte sie verblüfft an, und Trunks grinste ihr zu. "Ich hab es dir doch gesagt!"  
  
Währendessen stieß Kakarotto einen frustrierten Seufzer aus. Er war jetzt schon seit einer Viertelstunde im Schloss unterwegs, war ein große Treppe hinaufgestiegen und lief nun einen lange Flur entlang. Er hatte niemanden gefunden. Das Schloss schien wie ausgestorben. ´Ich will echt gerne wissen, wo alle sind. Irgendwer muss hier ja wohnen, sonst wäre es ja nicht so sauber...´ Während er weiterging, betrachtete er die Bilder an den Wänden. Sie zeigten Landschaften und Tiere, aber auch ältere Leute, die alle sehr ernst aussahen, und allesamt die gleiche Frisur hatten; aufgestellte Haare, zu einer Flammenzunge geformt. Ein paar hatten weiße oder graue, die meisten jedoch schwarze Haare. `Scheint so was wie eine Ahnengalerie zu sein.´ Was ihm besonders auffiel war, dass alle jener Bilder Rahmen verkratzt und teilweise zerrissen waren, die eigentlichen Portraits aber unversehrt waren. Kurz wunderte er sich über diese Tatsache, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und öffnete eine Tür. Eine steinerne Wendeltreppe führte in einen der Türme hinauf. Kakarotto beschloss, diesen Weg zu nehmen, da er schwach die Aura seines Stiefvaters aus dieser Richtung wahrnahm. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er heimlich verfolgt wurde...  
  
Als er, wie es schien, endlos viele Stufen hinaufgestiegen war, kam er in einem runden, kerkerähnlichem Raum an. Der Turm war gänzlich aus Stein gebaut, und hatte nur ein paar kleine Fenster, die kaum Licht hereinließen. Kakarotto bemerkte, dass es mittlerweile schon Abend und die Sonne hinter den Bäumen verschwunden war. Die Dämmerung warf violettes und blaues Licht gegen die Dachziegel des linken Schlossflügels, welche in einem schimmernden Licht glänzten, und dem Anwesen für einen kurzen Moment etwas friedliches und zugleich geheimnisvolles verliehen. Kakarotto verlor sich in dem bunten Farbenspiel, doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an seine Suche und wandte sich um. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befanden sich ein paar grob aussehende, hölzerne Türen, die allem Anschein nach zu den Verliesen führten. Und hinter einer dieser Türen spürte er die Aura Gohans. Schnell rannte er auf sie zu. "Vater? Vater, bist du hier, sag was!" Ein überraschter Laut war zu vernehmen, und dann tauchte Gohans Kopf in dem schmalen Fenster am unteren Ende der Tür auf. "Kakarotto!" Kakarotto ergriff die Hand seines Stiefvaters und rubbelte sie in seinen warm, so gut er konnte. "Was war passiert, Vater? Wie bist du hierher gekommen? Wer hat dich eingesperrt?" Gohan schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. "Nein Kakarotto, hör zu ich will, dass du verschwindest, so schnell wie möglich!" Verblüfft starrte Kakarotto ihn an. Dann schüttelte er genauso energisch den Kopf. "Nein, kommt gar nicht in Frage, ich werde dich nicht hier zurücklassen..."  
  
In diesem Moment verlosch die kleine Fackel, die den Raum mit spärlichem Licht erhellt hatte, und irgendetwas riss Kakarotto von seinem Stiefvater weg und schleuderte ihn in eine Ecke. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf und versuchte angestrengt, in der Dunkelheit seinen Angreifer zu erkennen, doch konnte er nur die Umrisse ausmachen, da das einzige Licht vom Mondschein ausging, der durch das Fenster fiel, und sein Gegner hielt sich im Schatten. Mit klopfenden Herzen flüsterte er: "Wer ist da?" Leise hallten seine Worte im Turm wider. Eine lautere, wütende Stimme antwortete ihm. "Ich bin der Herr dieses Schlosses. Wer bist du, und was willst du hier?" Die Stimme klang ruhig, und Kakarotto schluckte, dann redete er laut: "Mein Name ist Kakarotto. Ich hatte meinen Vater gesucht, weißt du, er ist krank und-" "Er ist mein Gefangener!" Unterbrach ihn die Stimme. "Aber ich will ihn wieder mit nach Hause nehmen! Er wollte nichts Böses!" Sein Gegenüber knurrte. "Dann hätte er hier nicht eindringen dürfen!" Kakarotto seufzte. "Aber es muss doch einen Weg geben, wie..." Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. Er sah kurz zu Gohan hinüber, stand dann auf und trat in den Lichtschein. Er hob leicht den Kopf und sah in die Schatten hinein. "Ich werde an seiner Stelle dein Gefangener sein!" Seine Stimme hatte fest geklungen, ohne den geringsten Zweifel, und der andere schien zu zögern. "Du würdest...seinen Platz einnehmen?" Die Stimme war voller Verwunderung und Erstaunen, und auch etwas Unglauben schwang mit. Kakarotto nickte. "Wenn du ihn dann freilässt!" Gohan, der bis jetzt vor Verblüffung geschwiegen hatte, rief nun dazwischen: "Nein, Kakarotto, tu das nicht, ich bin schon alt, ich-" Er schwieg, als Kakarotto seine Hand nahm und sie kurz drückte. "Alles wird gut, Vater. Ich weiß, was ich tue." Zu der Gestalt gewandt sagte er: "Ich bin bereit." "Dann musst du aber versprechen, für immer hierzubleiben." Kakarotto sah auf und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Komm hier ins Licht." bat er. Sein Gegenüber zögerte, doch dann bewegte sich etwas in der Dunkelheit, und Kakarotto schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als dieser ins Licht des Mondes trat. Der andere war kleiner als er, und sah aus, wie... ´...wie...wie ein...äh, als was könnte man ihn denn beschreiben?? Er hat die Gestalt eines Menschen, aber er ist definitiv keiner!´ Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über den Kleineren schweifen, und traf eine Entscheidung. Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Vater, den er jetzt wohl lange nicht wiedersehen würde, holte er tief Luft und senkte den Kopf. "Du hast...mein Wort!" "Abgemacht!" Sofort ging der Kleinere auf die Kerkertür zu und öffnete sie mit einem Ruck und zerrte Gohan hinaus. Der wollte auf Kakarotto zurennen, doch der Prinz schliff ihn hinter sich her. Kakarotto keuchte. `Ich darf mich nicht mal von ihm verabschieden??´ "Wa-Warte!" rief er, doch schon fiel die Tür hinter den beiden zu, und Kakarotto stand einen Moment wie erstarrt, dann rannte er zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Kurz darauf sah er, wie der Prinz Gohan in eine alte Kutsche warf und dem Kutscher zunickte. Dieser verbeugte sich und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Sofort fuhr die Kutsche los.  
  
Als der Prinz zurück in den Turm kam, sah er seinen Gefangenen am Fenster knien. Seine Schultern bebten, und als er sich umdrehte, erschrak der andere, als er die hellen Tränen in den Augen des Größeren sah. Ratlos starrte er ihn an. Kakarotto schniefte leise. "Ich konnte nicht einmal Lebwohl sagen...?" Die Trauer, die aus seinen Worten sprach, versetzte dem Prinzen einen kleinen Stick ins Herz. `Hätte ich ihn sich erst verabschieden lassen sollen? ...Nein, warum auch, das hätte nichts geändert!´ Laut sagte er: "Komm mit, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer!" Kakarotto starrte ihn überrascht an. "Mein Zimmer? Aber ich dachte, ich..." Der Prinz machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. "Möchtest du lieber hier bleiben?" Kakarotto sah ihn noch einen Moment perplex an, doch dann schüttelte er rasch den Kopf. "Nein..." "Dann komm!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der andere um und schritt die Treppe hinunter. Unten auf den Stufen wartete Radditz bereits auf die beiden und verbeugte sich erst vor dem verzauberten Prinzen, dann folgte er ihnen.  
  
Während sie durch die langen Flure gingen, blickte sich Radditz öfter nach dem Neuankömmling um, und warf dem Prinzen vielsagende Blicke zu. Dieser seufzte; auch ihm waren die stillen Tränen, die über die blassen Wangen des Jungen liefen, nicht entgangen. Als sie vor Kakarottos zukünftigen Zimmer ankamen, flüsterte Radditz seinem Prinzen etwas ins Ohr, und er drehte sich zu seinem Gefangenen um. "Das ist dein Zimmer...Du kannst dich im Schloss frei bewegen, du darfst überall hin, außer in den Westflügel!" Das letzte Wort hatte er besonders betont. Kakarotto horchte auf. "Was ist im West-" "Er ist VERBOTEN!" Kakarotto zuckte kurz zusammen, doch fragte neugierig: "Warum?" Der Prinz knurrte, und Radditz hatte Mühe, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. ´Endlich mal jemand, der keine Angst vor unserem arroganten Prinzen hat!´ Der Verzauberte schnaubte und öffnete die Zimmertür. "Jetzt geh schon rein!" Kakarotto schritt langsam an ihm vorbei, und bemühte sich, ein neutrales Gesicht zu machen. Jedoch gelang es ihm nicht ganz, und der Prinz bemerkte das leichte Zittern seiner Schultern und den Glanz in seinen Augen, doch er sagte nichts, sondern grummelte ihm zu: "Du wirst mir beim Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten. Das ist ein Befehl!" Damit schlug er die hohe Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Kakarotto sah sich um; das Zimmer war groß, in der Mitte stand ein riesiges Bett und es gab ein riesiges Fenster. Doch all das nahm er im Moment nicht sonderlich war. Still kauerte er sich in einer Ecke des Bettes zusammen. Für ihn war der Schmerz und die Trauer um seinen Vater und seine Freiheit noch zu groß. 


	7. Kap6: Kneipenduft, dicke Luft & Kluft

K: *sitzt lächelnd vor ihrem ebenso geliebten wie gehassten PC* Heh.So viele Reviews.  
  
G: (Ich nenne ihn wegen der Namensunterscheidung im Intro und Outro Goku, obwohl ich Kakarott viel lieber mag. Anm. v/ Kokoro.) Was machst du wieder? Du sitzt ja quasi nur noch vor dieser Kiste.  
  
K: Ja schon komisch, dass man ohne Internet als Otaku kaum noch überleben kann. * schwengt Otaku-Fahne*  
  
G: Und dabei schreist du das Ding doch sowieso die meiste Zeit an. *schaut Koko über die Schulter* Oh!! Das sind ja echt viele Reviews! *schüttelt den Kopf* Und dabei ist immer noch nicht Shônen ai drin.  
  
V: Die sollen sich gefälligst gedulden! Baka Ningen, immer nur das eine im Kopf! Aber was kann man schon anderes von ihnen erwarten.  
  
K&G: Nani?  
  
V: *rollt m/d Augen* Die Ningen müssen ihre unbefriedigten Phantasien und Träume jetzt schon auf uns projizieren. Irgendwann geht es noch soweit, dass sie sich wie die da- *deutet auf Koko* -einbilden, sie wären ein Teil unserer Welt!  
  
G: Aber sie ist doch hier?? *verwirrt*  
  
K: Er hat Recht, Go-chan. Ich versetze meinen Körper in eine Art Schlaf und reise so immer zu euch rüber, um euch und die hochverehrten Reviewer und natürlich mich zu beglücken. *von sich selbst begeistert* Und irgendwann, wenn DBZ mir gehört, werde ich euch mit zu mir nehmen! *Sehnsucht i/d Augen* Ach übrigens, da fällt mir ein, dass ich echt andauernd den Disclaimer vergesse.Wenn wir jetzt in Amerika wären, hätte mich vielleicht schon jemand verklagt.Nichts gegen die Ammis.*murmelt weiter*  
  
DBZ_GEHÖRT_MIR_NICHT! Aber es kann sich nur noch um Jahre handeln. Ich hab schon einen Plan, wie ich Aki-sama seine Lieblinge klaue.*Irres Grinsen* Der Gute wird sich noch wundern.MUHAHAHA--- *wird unterbrochen als es an der Tür klopft*  
  
Setzu-chan: (Gastauftritt meiner Imoto) *gelangweilt* Ane, hast du schon wieder einen neuen Plan um Akira seine Charas zu stehlen? Tu mir den gefallen, und leb deinen Wahnsinn in Ruhe aus. *geht weg*  
  
K: *starrt ihr hinterher* Ich bin nicht soo wahnsinnig, oder?  
  
V: Feh!!  
  
G: Ich denke ja.  
  
V&K: *starr*  
  
G: WAS??  
  
K: *seufzt* Ok. Ich wollte übrigens noch anmerken, dass ich fast gar keine Hypotesen und Vorschläge bekommen hab, wer in B&B der Vater von Trunks-chan ist. Das hat mich enttäuscht! Ich dachte, das wäre so ein schönes Thema zum Streiten. Ich denke ich muss einen Weg finden euch anzulocken!  
  
V: Scharfmachen? *eg*  
  
K: Yup! ALSO ACHTUNG!!!: Wer von euch da draussen richtig errät, wer der Vater von Trunks in B&B ist, der äh.darf wählen zwischen einem Gastauftritt hier zusammen mit meinen beiden Bishonen hier, oder er/sie/es bekommt das nächste (siebte) Kapitel mit Luftmail frei nach Haus zugemailt, BEVOR es öffentlich hoch kommt! Zusätzlich wird der/die/das äh.gewinnende.Mensch.Kreatur.Alien etc. im nächsten Update präsentiert. Dazu müsst ihr natürlich eure e-mail Adresse angeben. Dem Gewinnertyp schick ich dann ne Mail wodrin ich frage, was er gerne hätte als Preis! Alles klar?!  
  
G: Wow, ich denke jetzt werden viele herumrätseln! Ich weiß es aber schon!!  
  
K: Ja aber wehe du verrätst was! ACH JA: Natürlich hat der ERSTE, der die richtige Lösung errät, gewonnen! *freu* Ach, ich bin schon richtig gespannt, wer es schafft!!  
  
V: Pah. Wenn du nun endlich damit durch bist, könnten wir vielleicht.? *tappt m/d Fuß*  
  
K: Sofort! Ich will nur noch schnell meine Reviewer grüßen und die Fragen beantworten:  
  
Ni-chan: Ja, ich hab gemerkt, dass viele den SSJ4 seht geeignet finden für diese Rolle!  
  
SSJSweety: Danke!  
  
Alex: Tja, ich wollte eigentlich nicht einen fiesen Cliffhanger machen, aber das ist ja meine Absicherung, dass ihr alle den nächsten Teil lest!! *laughs evilly*  
  
Kawaiigoku: Domo Arigatou!  
  
Lauryn S: Tja, es kommt eigentlich noch alles Mögliche an Warnings dran.  
  
Nene2: Gute Frage. Hat Radditz ne Ahnung, dass Kakarotto sein Bruder ist?? O.O  
  
Chibi: YATTA!! Hab ich dich endlich auch in den Abgrund meiner kranken Gedanken hineingezogen?? ^^ *~*~*~*  
  
So, ich denke jetzt sollten wir unbedingt loslegen.Ich hoffe nur, ihr habt das obere alles gelesen.*starrt zu Goku* Was genau machst du da?  
  
G: *kritzelt eifrig m/d Zunge zw/d Zähnen auf eine Postkarte* Ich nehme an dem Gewinnspiel teil!!  
  
K:.°  
  
V: Kakarott no Baka, warum nimmst du an dem Gewinnspiel teil, wo WIR BEIDE doch der Gewinn sind!! Unter anderem.*scowls at Koko* Dafür wirst du noch leiden.  
  
K: ^^° Heh.Später, ok? Ich denke wir fangen jetzt mal GANZ SCHNELL an, also viel Spaß mit B&B Teil.  
~*6*~  
  
Im Gasthaus des Dorfes trafen sich wie an fast jedem Abend die Einwohner, um zu trinken, zu feiern, miteinander zu reden und sich mit den jungen Mädchen des Dorfes zu amüsieren. Auch Zarbon saß hier, in einem Sessel aus Häuten und Knochen, umgeben von seinen Trophäen; verschiedene, zum Teil außerirdische Lebensformen, die von ihm für nicht lebenswürdig gehalten worden zu sein, oder einfach das Pech hatten, ihm in einem ungünstigen Moment über den Weg zu laufen. Er war äußerst schlecht gelaunt. Sein Kumpel Dodoria hatte zuvor bei den anderen Dorfleuten gesessen, und gesellte sich nun zu ihm. "Hey was ist denn los mit dir, Zarbon? Du siehst ja heute so fertig aus!" Zarbon knurrte. "Idiot! Du weißt genau, warum!" Dodoria grinste dümmlich. "Ach, mach dir nicht so viel aus der Sache, schau dich um, hier laufen genug Weiber herum, und auch ein paar süße Typen, und allesamt sind sie scharf auf dich!" Innerlich tobte Zarbon jedoch. "Darum geht es nicht, Dodoria! Er hat mich zum Narren gemacht! Er hat mich öffentlich gedemütigt, blamiert vor allen und jedem! Aber das werde ich mir von ihm nicht gefallen lassen..." Sein rosa Kumpan grinste nur. "Du bist nicht blamiert, Zarbon, jeder hier bewundert dich! Niemand ist so stark wie du, ist so rücksichtslos, so gutaussehend...Nicht wahr?" Er drehte sich zu den Dörflern um. "Richtig!!" gröhlte die besoffene Masse im Chor. "Ein Hoch auf Zarbon!" schrie einer, und schon wurde Zarbon auf die Schultern von ein paar Männern gehoben, und herumgetragen. Der Grünhaarige ließ es sich gefallen, und lachte laut. "Ja ihr habt Recht! Ich bin der Schönste, Stärkste-" Mitten in seinem Satz wurde er unterbrochen, als die Tür des Wirtshauses aufflog, und Gohan hereingetaumelt kam. Durch den Schnee sah er noch blasser und älter aus als sonst. Ein paar Leute wichen zurück, als er auf sie zurannte, und sich an ihnen festkrallte. "Schnell!" schrie er. "Ich brauche Hilfe! Er hat ihn eingesperrt!" "Wen?" kam die gelangweilte Frage. "Goku! Helft mir, bitte!" drängte Gohan. In diesem Moment mischte sich Zarbon ein. "Augenblick, Son Gohan. Wer hat Son Goku eingesperrt?" Gohan starrte ihn hilfesuchend an. "Ein Biest, ein Monster, so was in der Art!" Eine Sekunde herrschte Stille im Raum, dann brachen die Gäste in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Ist es groß?" "Hat es lange, scharfe Zähne und große Krallen?" "Hast du zuviel getrunken, Gohan??" Gohan schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein verdammt, es ist wahr! Bitte helft mir!" Zarbon grinste teuflisch und gab ein Zeichen. "Also gut alter Mann, wir werden dir helfen!" Gohan sah auf. "Vielen, Dank, danke, ich..." Plötzlich wurde er an den Armen gepackt und zur Tür hinaus geschliffen, wo sie ihn in den Schnee warfen. Als die beiden Dorfmänner wieder hereinkamen, murmelten sie etwas, was Zarbon zufällig aufschnappte: "Der verrückte, alte Son Gohan..." ´Der verrückte, alte Son Gohan... Ich habe einen Plan, wie ich Son Goku doch noch "überrede", mich zu heiraten!´  
  
Draußen vor der Tür irrte Gohan verzweifelt umher, in dem immer dichter werdenden Schneesturm. "Oh bitte, warum will mir denn keiner helfen?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
Kakarotto hob müde den Kopf als er ein Klopfen an der Tür vernahm. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung setzte er sich auf dem Bett auf und starrte neugierig auf die riesige Tür. "Wer ist da?" ´Der Prinz kann es wohl kaum sein! Ich bezweifle, dass er anklopfen würde...´ Die Antwort auf seine Frage kam schnell. "Hier ist Bulma. Ich habe Tee mitgebracht. Wenn du möchtest..." Kakarotto zögerte nicht und riss die Tür auf. Verwundert starrte er in ein schönes, lächelndes Gesicht, umrahmt von blauen Haaren, die sehr gut zu ihren meerblauen Augen passten. Sie schob sich immer noch lächelnd an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer, dabei schob sie einen Teewagen vor sich her, auf dem allerlei Tassen, Löffel und eine große Kanne standen. "Wie möchtest du deinen Tee? Mit einem oder zwei Stücken Zucker?" Abwartend drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Kakarotto sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an, dann erst realisierte er ihre Frage. Nervös legte er eine Hand hinter seinen Kopf und lachte leise. "Ähm...bitte ohne Zucker!" Dankbar nahm er ihr die dampfende Tasse ab und lächelte zurück. Bulma zwinkerte ihm zu. "Du hast also schon Bekanntschaft mit dem Prinzen gemacht?" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Er nickte stumm. ´Ja- Und wie!´ Sie schien ihn einen Augenblick lang intensiv zu mustern, und Kakarotto kam sich wie durchleuchtet vor, innerlich stellte er fest, dass diesen blauen Augen anscheinend nicht viel verborgen blieb. Bulma sprach weiter, und er braucht einen Moment, um sich wieder auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren. "Es war sehr tapfer und mutig, dich gegen deinen Vater einzutauschen. Sowas hätte nicht jeder getan. Ich respektiere das!" Sie hielt inne, um einen Zug ihres Tees zu trinken, und der junge Saiyajin folgte ihrem Bespiel und nahm einen Schluck. Überrascht, wie gut er schmeckte, nahm er einen weiteren. "Du wirst dich bestimmt noch mit dem Prinzen anfreunden. Weißt du, so übel ist er eigentlich gar nicht, es muss nur jemand kommen, der hinter die Fassade aus Arroganz und Wut schaut." Eigentlich wollte Kakarotto jetzt auflachen, aber irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass die blauhaarige Frau die Wahrheit sagte. `Seltsam.´ dachte er, und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Aber ich bin jetzt ganz allein...Was soll jetzt passieren? Ich werde für immer ein Gefangener sein!" Verzweifelt senkte er den Blick, unfähig, ihrem forschenden Blick weiter standzuhalten. Überrascht registrierte er, wie sie sich neben ihn setzte. "Du hast bestimmt eine ganze Menge Fragen. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, alle zu beantworten, aber ich tue mein Bestes!" Aufmunternd sah sie ihn an.  
  
Er nickte. Ja, tatsächlich hatte er ein paar brennende Fragen. Kurz holte er Luft, dann platzte er los: "Wer ist er?" "Hmm?" "Der Prinz! Wer ist er, erzähl mir bitte etwas über ihn!" Bulma nickte. "Gut...Du weißt ja schon, dass er kein Mensch ist. Genaugenommen-" bei diesen Worten schaute sie ihn traurig an. "-sind wir alle keine. Und ein paar von uns waren auch niemals welche. Aber laß mich von vorne anfangen... Vor langer Zeit kamen ein paar außerirdische Lebewesen auf die Erde, um sie zu erobern. Sie waren schwarzhaarig, hatten einen pelzigen Affenschwanz und waren über alle Maßen stark. Sie hatten auch die Gabe, sich bei jedem Vollmond in riesige Affenmonster zu verwandeln, um dann schrecklich auf der Erde zu wüten. Der Name dieser Rasse war Saiyajin." Sie hielt inne, und sah Kakarotto ruhig an, der sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte, und seinen Ohren nicht traute. "Das...das kann doch nicht...Ich bin doch auch ein Saiyajin!" Sie lachte leise. "Ja...Ich hatte es bemerkt!" Verwundert bat er sie, weiterzuerzählen, und Bulma fuhr fort: "Sie waren nur wenige, die nach der Zerstörung ihres Heimatplaneten durch das All trieben, auf der Suche nach einem neuen Zuhause. Sie waren drei, Nappa, der Älteste, den du noch nicht kennen gelernt hast, Radditz, der zweitälteste, der auf der Suche nach seinem kleinen Bruder zur Erde gekommen war, und Vegeta, der Jüngste, der Prinz der Saiyajins. Diese drei beschlossen, ein Schloss zu bauen, da sie nicht mehr rastlos durchs All reisen wollten, und es wurde ein wunderschönes Schloss, da Saiyajins ausgezeichnete Handwerker sind und Vegeta den Kopf hatte, ihre Ideen geschickt umzusetzen. Als sie fertig waren, war Vegeta gerade mal elf Standardjahre, also übernahmen Radditz, der damals auch erst dreizehn war, und Nappa, der immerhin sechzehn war, seine Erziehung. Am Anfang sah alles gut aus, aber mit der Zeit veränderte sich der junge Prinz, den Grund dafür kann ich nur erahnen... Nach ein paar ruhigen Jahren, an seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, tauchte eine Zauberin vor dem Schloss auf, und Vegeta schickte sie weg. Da verwandelte die Zauberin, die die Kälte und den Hass des Prinzen gesehen hatte, das Schloss, die Saiyajins, die Angestellten und den Prinzen. Ihn verwandelte sie in ein Biest, sodass er nie wieder das Schloss verlassen könne, und uns andere band sie mit einem Zauber an das Schloss. Wir können ebenfalls nicht hinaus." Damit endete sie ihre Erzählung, und sah ihn ernst an. "Was denkst du, Kakarotto?" Der junge Kämpfer sah sie lange an, und seufzte. "Ich wusste nichts über mein Volk. Ich wusste, dass ich ein Saiyajin war, weil mein Stiefvater mir die Kapsel, in der ich zur Erde kam gezeigt hat, und im Bordcomputer waren verschiedene Details eingegeben...Das ist alles sehr überwältigend...Wie hast du die drei eigentlich kennen gelernt?" fragte er neugierig. Die Blauhaarige lachte wieder. "Eines Tages sind sie durch unser Dorf spaziert, und haben alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Ich forsche gerne, und bat die deshalb, mich mit zu ihrem Schloss zu nehmen. Um es kurz zu machen, ich verliebte mich in Jemanden, Trunks kam zur Welt, und ich beschloss, für immer hierzubleiben!" Kakarotto ´Aah!´te, als Zeichen, dass er alles verstanden hatte, und wollte zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzen, als sich plötzlich die Zimmertür öffnete, und eine schwarzhaarige Frau den Raum betrat. Sie lächelte ihnen zu. "Guten Abend, mein Name ist Chichi. Ich habe dir etwas Neues zum Anziehen gebracht, bevor du hinuntergehst." Sie legte ihm einen Stapel Klamotten auf sein Bett, und stand abwartend da. Bulma schlug sich gegen die Stirn. "Natürlich, das Dinner! Jetzt habe ich die ganze Zeit herumgetratscht, obwohl ich doch Essen machen muss! Chichi, bitte kümmere dich um ihn!" Und damit war sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.  
  
Chichi wandte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu Kakarotto um, während dieser sich fragte, warum denn alle so begeistert von ihm waren, doch er zuckte mit den Schultern. ´Vielleicht sehen sie einfach nach den ganzen Jahren gerne mal wieder einen Fremden...´ Die Schwarzhaarige lief derweil mit einem prüfenden Blick um ihn herum, zupfte hier und da an seinen Klamotten, und murmelte etwas unverständliches, der junge Saiyajin beobachtete sie verwundert. Irgendwann nickte sie mehr zu sich selbst und schnappte sich den ersten Satz Sachen, den sie auf das Bett gelegt hatte, und hielt sie ihm hin. "Würde dir das gefallen?" Er starrte das Kleidungsstück an; es war- nun- ein riesiges, blaues Etwas. Kakarotto schielte zu Chichi hinüber. "Äh...und was soll ich mit einer Tischdecke?" Chichi sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann brach sie in Gelächter aus. "Ich zeig´s dir. Man nennt das Ding eine Toga, und du wickelst sie um dich herum, so..." Und zwei Minuten später fand sich Kakarotto in die Tischdecke eingewickelt wieder, nahezu bewegungsunfähig, und nicht wirklich begeistert von dem ´exquisiten´ Stück. Chichi begutachtete ihn eine Zeitlang, dann wickelte sie ihn wieder aus. "Nein, das ist es nicht!" Und schon präsentierte sie ihm das nächste. Diesmal war es ein langes, pinkes Kleid. Kakarotto fiel beinahe um. "Ein Kleid??" Glücklicherweise stimmte Chichi ihm zu "Du hast Recht, da passt du mit deinen Muskeln sowieso nicht rein!" Und so ging es eine Weile weiter, bis die schwarzhaarige Frau schließlich etwas fand, was ihm zusagte. Es war ein Gi in der Form seines üblichen roten Kampfanzuges, schlicht schwarz, mit einem weißen T-Shirt darunter, weißen Schuhen, die an der oberen Kante einen goldenen Rand hatten, weißen Handschuhen, die in der gleichen Weise wie die Stiefel verziert waren, und ein ebenfalls weißer Gürtel. Bewundert strich Kakarotto sacht über den samtigen Stoff. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Wozu soll ich den überhaupt tragen?" Chichi sah in verständnislos an. "Na zum Dinner heute Abend!" Kakarotto schüttelte langsam aber bestimmt den Kopf. "Ich werde nicht hingehen! Und ich werde das nicht anziehen, um seiner Majestät zu gefallen!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
Nervös sahen Radditz, Bulma und Nappa dem Prinzen dabei zu, wie er ungeduldig im Speisezimmer umher schritt. Sie waren zu Recht besorgt, denn da Vegeta nicht sehr geduldig, und dazu noch sehr leicht reizbar war, hofften beide, dass des verzauberten Prinzen `Gefangener´ bald erscheinen würde. Bulma stupste den Ältesten an. "Nappa, bitte sie doch mal nach, wo er bleibt, ok?" Nappa nickte kurz, und machte sie schleunigst auf den Weg. Vegeta knurrte leise. "Warum dauert das so lange? Wieso ist er noch nicht hier??" Ungeduldig zuckte sein Schwanz hinter ihm. Bulma hob beschwichtigend ihre Hände. "Ihr müsst ihm Zeit lassen, mein Prinz! Der Junge hat an einem Tag seinen Vater und seine Freiheit verloren." Vegeta schüttelte unwirsch seine dichte, schwarze Mähne, die teils wie eine Flamme noch oben stand, teils über seine pelzigen Schultern nach unten fiel. "Das war doch nie und nimmer sein Vater, dieser schwache Mensch!" Bulma sah ihn an. "Ihr habt es also auch bemerkt?" Der Prinz knurrte wieder. "Natürlich! Ich bin doch kein Narr! Schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen, brauner Schwanz...Eindeutig Saiyajin! Er muss eines der Kinder sein, die noch vor der Zerstörung unseres Planeten zur Erde geschickt wurde, um sie zu unterwerfen. Wieso er das allerdings nicht getan hat, ist mir ein Rätsel..." "Dann habt ihr sicher auch daran gedacht, dass dieser junge Mann vielleicht derjenige ist, der den Zauber löst?" Vegeta nickte nur kurz, und wandte sich wieder seinem Marsch durch das Zimmer zu, nur um kurz darauf wieder innezuhalten, und dem Gespräch von Radditz und Bulma zu folgen. "Dann ist doch alles ganz einfach: Du verliebst dich in ihn, er verliebt sich in dich, und- tadaa- der Fluch ist gebrochen, und du wirst wieder der, der du warst!" "Aber so einfach ist das nicht Radditz!" mischte sich Bulma ein. "Dazu gehört Zeit!" Radditz seufzte. "Ja...Aber die Rose beginnt schon zu welken..." Stille trat ein, dann erklang Vegetas knurrige Stimme: "Es hat doch alles keinen Sinn. Er ist wunderschön, und ich..." Er stützte sich schwer auf das Kaminsims. "Ich bin ein Monster." Bulma schnürte die leise Verzweiflung in den Worten des verfluchten Prinzen die Kehle zu, und sie schluckte, um wieder reden zu können. Schnell ging sie auf ihn zu. "Nun haltet euch grade, benehmt euch, und alles wird gut verlaufen!" Vegeta zuckte bei ihrer kommandierenden Stimme leicht zusammen, und tat was sie sagte. "Und versuch zu lächeln, das zieht bei solchen Typen immer.." meinte Radditz. "Aber erschreckt ihn nicht!" "Und lächeln! Na los, zeig mir ein Lächeln!" Vegeta warf Radditz einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Der Prinz der Saiyajins lächelt nicht!" "Willst du wieder ein Saiyajin sein, oder nicht??" Der Prinz seufzte. Dann versuchte er ein zaghaftes Lächeln, was aber eher wie eine schiefe Version seines arroganten Grinsens aussah, und ließ es schnell wieder sein. Derweil ratterten die Beiden immer noch gute Ratschläge herunter, und jetzt wurde es dem Prinzen zuviel. "SCHLUSS JETZT!!" Und in die entstandene Stille herein bewegte sich die Türklinke, und Vegeta versuchte, eine einigermaßen freundliche Miene aufzusetzen. Die Tür öffnete sich, und Nappa trat hinein. Vegetas Gesicht verzog sich zu einem wütenden Blick. "Na und? Wo ist er??" Nappa schluckte leicht, und antwortete so ruhig es ging: "Er kommt nicht."  
  
Der wütende Schrei des Prinzen war im ganzen Schloss zu hören, und sofort stürmte er durch die Tür an Nappa vorbei, der sich nur noch durch einen beherzten Sprung zur Seite retten konnte, und hinaus auf den Flur, die Treppe hoch. Bulma, Nappa und Radditz rannten fluchend und rufend hinter dem tollwütigen Prinzen her, und holten ihn erst an Kakarottos Zimmertür ein, wo er mit einer Faust gegen sie donnerte, sodass Staub und Putz von der Decke rieselten. "Ich hatte dir befohlen, zum Dinner zu kommen!" brüllte er durch die Tür. Kakarottos Stimme erklang von der anderen Seite. "Ich habe keinen Hunger!" Vegeta knurrte gefährlich, sein Schwanz peitschte wild hin und her. "Du kommst da raus, oder ich schlage die Tür ein!!" Radditz schluckte, und flüsterte ihm zu: "Vielleicht solltest du es auf eine andere Art probieren..." Vegeta fluchte leise, dann nahm er sich aber zusammen und sprach leise durch die Tür: "Möchtest du zum Essen kommen?" "Nein." Vegeta zuckte zusammen, und knurrte wieder. Radditz sah ihn flehend an, und er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, als er weitersprach. "Es wäre...mir eine Freude, wenn du mit mir dinieren würdest." Seine Stimme war leise, doch hörte man die unausgesprochene Drohung heraus. Vegeta schluckte, und versuchte gegen seine Wut anzukämpfen. "Bitte." Er hasste es, Bitte zu sagen, und noch mehr hasste er Kakarottos Antwort. "Nein, danke." Und jetzt platzte ihm der Kragen. "FEIN! DANN BLEIB DADRIN UND VERHUNGERE!!" Zu den anderen gewandt flüsterte er in einem bedrohlichen Tonfall: "Wenn er nicht mit mir isst, dann überhaupt nicht!" Und damit drehte er sich um und verschwand.  
  
Radditz schaute betrübt zu Boden. Chichi, die gerade aus Kakarottos Zimmer herauskam, legte ihm mitleidig eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Lief nicht besonders, hm?" Radditz seufzte und wandte sich zu den anderen. "Hört zu, ich denke wir gehen dann besser runter, und fangen an, aufzuräumen." Die Drei nickten, und gingen langsam die Treppe hinunter. Radditz sah in die Richtung, in die der wütende Prinz verschwunden war. "Vegeta...ist es tatsächlich dein Schicksal, bis in alle Ewigkeit einsam zu sein?" Damit folgte er seinen Freunden nach unten.  
  
Kakarotto lehnte sich in seinem Zimmer gegen die Tür. Er hatte Radditz´ letzten Satz mitbekommen. ´Hätte ich besser ja sagen sollen..?´ 


	8. Kapitel 7: Niemals wie er

Koko: Hey @ all! Ich hab es geschafft, yatta! B&B 7 ist endlich on!! Also, da ihr ja wahrscheinlich alle seeehr gespannt seid, mach ich es kurz: MGNDBZ. (=Mir Gehört Nicht DBZ) Ich persönlich finde es nervig, jedes Mal einen Disclaimer zu setzen, und ich vergesse es auch mal. Lasst euch nicht dran stören, oder gar davon abhalten, meine FF zu lesen und zu reviewen!! *Schüttelt sich nervös*  
  
Worauf ich nochmals hinweisen möchte: Das Spiel um den wunderbaren Preis, dass ich mit euch allen spiele, läuft noch bis zum nächsten oder schlimmstenfalls bis zum übernächsten Kapitel, also, ran an den Speck!! Für alle, dies nicht mehr wissen: WER IST TRUNKS` VATER??? Ihr könnt raten soviel ihr wollt, es könnte jeder sein.Und vielleicht jemand, den ihr gar nicht erwartet habt? *smiles evilly* Der Erste, der die richtige Lösung hat, wird umgehend benachrichtigt! ~LET THE GAME BEGIN~ ^^  
  
@Ni-chan: Ich hab dir auf deiner HP ins GB geschrieben!! @Reviewer: Ich hab mit Freuden und Amüsement eure Messages gelesen. Macht so weiter!! THX AN EUCH ALLE! K.  
~*7*~  
Später am Abend war es im Schloss ruhig, und alle hatten sich in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen, um mehr oder weniger vor sich hinzubrüten, frustriert über den schlechten Ablauf des Abends. Langsam öffnete sich Kakarottos´ Zimmertür, und ein schwarzer Haarschopf lugte hinaus. Kakarotto hatte ganz einfach der Hunger überwältigt, und er hielt es in seinem dunklen Zimmer nicht mehr aus. Vorsichtig spähte er den dunklen Korridor entlang und seufzte erleichtert auf. ´Es scheint niemand da zu sein. Glück gehabt!´ Langsam schlich er den Gang hinunter und die Treppe hinab, und wandte sich in Richtung der Küche, aus der seine scharfen Sinne schon längst den Geruch des Essens wahrgenommen hatten. Vergnügt mit seinem Schwanz schwenkend machte er sich auf den Weg. Was er nicht bemerkt hatte war, dass ihn doch jemand gesehen hatte. Radditz starrte ihn erschrocken an. ´Er ist aus seinem Zimmer gegangen!´ Nervös sah er in die Richtung, in der die Gemächer des Prinzen lagen. ´Wenn das nur Vegeta nicht mitbekommt...´ Dann beeilte er sich, hinter ihrem neuen Gast hinterherzukommen.  
  
Derweil waren einige andere Bewohner des Schlosses in einer anderen, schwierigen Situation. "Und was machen wir nun mit dem ganzen Berg an Essen hier?" "Woher soll ich das wissen?? Schmeiß es weg." "Spinnst du? Ich hab Stunden dafür gebraucht!!" "...Dann lass es bis morgen stehen, der Prinz wird es schon noch essen." "..." Bulma seufzte. "Weisst du, ich finde auch nicht, dass alles heute so toll gelaufen ist, aber es lässt sich nun nicht ändern. Also warten wir einfach- "  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zur Küche, und Kakarotto trat ein. Chichi und Bulma starrten ihn einen Moment verblüfft an, dann setzten alle drei zum Reden an, als- *Grummel!* Kakarotto kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Tja, ´tschuldigung Leute. Kann ich was zu essen haben?"  
  
Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn mit einem verzückten Gesichtsausdruck an. "Klaro!" quietschte Chichi erfreut und flitzte sorort in der Küche umher, um alles Essbare, dass sie finden konnte, in den großen Speisesaal zu tragen und dort auf dem riesigen Esstisch zu dekorieren. Bulma schob Kakarotto derweil zu einem Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches, drückte ihn auf das rote Samtpolster, mit dem alle Stühle bezogen waren, und erwürgte ihn fast bei dem Bestreben, ihm eine blütenweiße Servierte um den Hals zu binden. Chichi hatte inzwischen nach dreimaligem Umstellen alles nach ihren Wünschen aufgestellt und klatschte fröhlich in die Hände.  
  
"Los, los! Lasst unseren Gast nicht hungern!" Und wie auf Kommando (was Chichis Worte wohl vermutlich auch waren, wie Kakarotto dachte) fingen die Teller und Schüsseln an, sich auf ihn zu zu bewegen. Vor Schreck wäre er fast von seinem Stuhl gefallen. ´Was zum.? Lebendes Geschirr?? Dieses Schloss ist verrückter als der Prinz.´ Chichi und Bulma beobachteten ihn grinsend. " Ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht zu sehr erschrocken. Aber keine Angst, sie tun dir nichts, sie sind ganz harmlos!" lachte Bulma mit funkelnden Augen. Kakarotto nickte vorsichtig. "Solange das Essen nicht wegläuft."  
  
Während die beiden Frauen sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden wälzten, schnappte sich der hungrige Saiyajin einen der herumhüfenden Töpfe und starrte ihm mit einem verdutzten Ausdruck hinterher, als das Küchengerät ihm aus der Hand flutschte und sich auf den Weg zu seinem.Set machte. ´Ihr wollt also erstmal gefangen werden, was? Na gut, ich nehme die Herausforderung an! Ich sterbe vor Hunger!!´  
  
Mit einem Satz sprang er auf den Tisch und auf das Geschirr zu. Dummerweise war das Geschirr schnell und hüpfte wieder weg, sobald er glaube, es zu haben. So ging das eine Weile weiter, Kakarotto versuchte verzweifelt, etwas zu Essen zu fangen, und die Frauen sahen ihm amüsiert zu. Schließlich klatschte Bulma nochmals mit den Händen und das Geschirr kam zur Ruhe. "Lasst unseren Gast jetzt mal was Essen, bevor Selbiges kalt wird!"  
  
Kakarotto setzte sich wieder leicht beleidigt auf seinen Stuhl, und schon kam das Essen angehüpft und stellte sich wieder brav vor ihm auf. Misstrauisch warf Kakarotto einen Blick auf die Töpfe, doch als sich nichts rührte, zuckte er mit den Schultern und griff nach den ersten Töpfen. `Na dann.Guten Appetit!"  
Währenddessen, im westlichen Teil des Schlosses, brodelte der verzauberte Prinz vor Zorn. Gerade war er zu seinem alleinigen Räumen innerhalb der steinernen Mauern gerannt, und schlug voller mühsam unterdrückter Wut die schwere Eichentür hinter sich zu. `.Ich habe sogar BITTE gesagt. Was soll ich denn noch alles tun? Betteln??`  
  
Knurrend fegte er einen morschen Tisch durch den dunklen, verkommenen Turmraum, der krachend an der Wand zersprang, sodass der Putz in Massen von den vergammelten Tapeten herunterrieselte. In diesen Raum hatte er niemals jemanden hineingelassen, solange er zurückdenken konnte. Dies war auch der Raum, in dem er das Wertvollste hütete, das er besaß. Eine rote Rose, frei unter einer Glaskuppel schwebend, von einem sanften Leuchten umgeben. Seltsam, gewiss, dass das Schönste und Wertvollste, was er hatte, sein Leben verfluchte, jeden Tag, immer wenn er die Blume sah. Langsam näherte der Prinz sich dem kleinen Tisch, der wohl als einziges Möbelstück in diesem Zimmer noch intakt war, und starrte die einzige Lichtquelle hier anklagend an.  
  
`Warum hast du das getan? Erst zerstörst du das bisschen Leben, dass ich noch lebte, und nun schickst du mir diesen Jungen. Willst du mich quälen? Willst du mir zeigen, was ich so begehre und doch niemals haben werde? Nie wieder werde ich so sein wie er. Und ich kann dich nicht mal dafür verantwortlich machen, denn ich hätte so sein können. Ich hätte auch ein Leben leben können, doch ich habe es selbst zerstört.  
  
" Nur wenn du lernen kannst jemanden zu lieben, und dessen Liebe zu gewinnen, bevor das letzte Blütenblatt gefallen ist, wird der Bann gebrochen sein."  
  
Das waren die Worte, die mir die Zauberin sagte, als sie mich verwandelte. Pah.Liebe. Ich kenne sie nicht. Ich brauche sie nicht.´ Seufzend griff er nach dem Zauberspiegel, mit dessen Hilfe er jeden sehen würde, den er zu Sehen wünschte, und wog ihn nachdenklich in einer rot behaarten Hand.  
  
`Was ist an diesem Jungen, dass mich so fasziniert..? Ich hatte jeglichen Gefühlen abgeschworen. .Ist es weil ich.einsam bin? Ist es das, was mich schon so lange quält? Jemand, der mich für mein Wesen schätzt, nicht für mein Äußeres. Jemand, auf den ich mich verlassen kann. .Hn, wenn ich auf so jemanden warte, bin ich wohl verlassen.´  
  
Nervös hob Vegeta die Hand mit dem Spiegel zu seinem Gesicht und flüsterte: "Zeig mir den Jungen!"  
  
.Kakarotto saß mit missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem riesigen, weichen Satinbett und starrte vor sich hin, während er Bulma zuhörte, die zu ihm sprach. "Der Prinz ist gar nicht so übel, weißt du, man muss ihn nur erstmal kennen lernen." Kakarotto unterbrach sie: "Ich will ihn aber nicht kennen lernen! Ich will überhaupt nichts mit ihm zu tun haben!!"  
  
Langsam ließ Vegeta den Spiegel sinken, und das Bild verschwand aus seinem Glas. Mit einem Hauch von Verzweiflung legte er ihn sanft zurück auf den Tisch, hob seine Hände und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihnen.  
  
`Ich mache mir was vor. Er wird nie etwas anderes in mir sehen, als ein.Monstrum.`  
  
Langsam sank der junge Prinz neben dem Tisch auf den staubigen Boden.  
  
`Es ist.hoffnungslos, ich.ich bin einsam.´ 


	9. Kapitel 8: Traurige Entdeckungen

K: Wohoo, jetzt ist endlich das 8te Chappie on! ^^ Ich hab auch lange genug dafür gebraucht. V: Selber Schuld! Was bist du auch immer so langsam. K: . . . -.-° Künstler brauchen Zeit, um ihre genialen Ideen umzusetzen. G: *m/ großen, glänzenden Augen* Unsere Geschichte geht weiter, Geta! Ist das nicht toll? V: *trocken* The nightmare continues. K: YEAH! . . . Hey Moment!! V: Baka.  
  
Disc: Zur Hölle damit.  
  
K: Also, ich gebe auf. Keiner hat herausgefunden, wird Trunks Vater ist, und ich bin einigermaßen deprimiert. Vielleicht ist meine Wahl zu OOC um erratbar zu sein.*shruggs* Ach was solls. Ihr werdet es noch früh genug herausfinden. Ich wünschte, ich könnte eure Gesichter sehen! MUHAHAHA!! V: Maniac. G: ^^° Heh. K: Egal, jetzt erstmal zu den Reviewern, den besten Leuten im www! YAY!  
  
-Alexxis: -.-° Ich hatte nicht vor, jeden Satz zu übernehmen, aber ich dachte, es ist wichtig, die Geschichte einen gewissen Wiedererkennungswert zu geben.Aber danke für die Kritik!^^ as die Lemons betrifft.Ich arbeite daran. Aber sie kommen nicht in diesem Kapitel, nicht im Nächsten .heheh. Aber sie WERDEN kommen!  
  
-SSJSweety: Ja nun, da hast dus! ^^ Aber Radditz ist NICHT Trunks Vater! -.- °  
  
-Fellfie: ^^° Eh ja, bald wird alles gut. . . Hoffe ich. Im Moment wird es aber leider noch schlimmer! *sich selbst dafür hasst* Naja, vielleicht ist es ja einer von denen, die du genannt hast. . . Aber ZARBON?? OMG!! O.O° Vielen Dank aber für deinen Review! ^^  
  
-cat-68: Danke! Und ja, ich glaub Kaka-chan und Geta-sama sind beide ein wenig OOC.obwohl ich mich bemühe, aber ich muss mich ja auch ein wenig an dem Disney-Film orientieren! -.-°  
  
-Ni-chan: ^^ Ich fühl mich geehrt, wenn ihr Leutz an euren PCs heult.^^ Und ihr werdet noch viel mehr heulen!! MUHAHAHAA- *Herzattacke kriegt und vom Stuhl fall* G: Na klasse. Öh, wo waren wir? Ähm, ich übernehm mal kurz. *schielt auf die Reviewer-Liste* Ok, als nächstes kommt:  
  
-Mangafan: Du magst die Geschichte. . . Ja also, das ist gut! Denk ich mal.  
  
V: Das ist auch besser so! *smirks* G: Vegeta! *sighs* Er hat ja Recht. Also, vielen Dank! ^^ *winkt Mangafan zu*  
  
Und nun. -Ryo-chan: Also die Dialoge weiß sie auch aus dem Film. . . V: *genervt* Sie schaut sich nämlich diese dämliche Disney-Fassung andauernd an. Und wir müssen mitgucken!! *knurrt* Mit uns ist die Fassung eh viel besser!! G: . . . und ja. . . Ich bin die Belle, tja. OH KAMI, WARUM MUSSTE ICH DIE BELLE SEIN?? V: Weil du nun mal der Schöne in der FF bist. *grummel* Ich bin ja fast bis zum Ende SSJ4. G: *tröstend* Du siehst so süß aus als SSJ4. Zum Anbeißen! Und dieser animalische Look macht einen richtig. . . K.*ist gerade wieder aufgewacht und starrt Go-chan an* Äh.O.O° V: Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch so saiyajisch sein kannst, Kakarott.*starrt ihn verlangend an* Zeig mir doch noch etwas mehr davon! K: *denkt* OMG! *Weiß nicht ob sie jetzt das Rating ändern müsste* *schulterzuck* *was solls* G&V: *wild knutschend auf dem Boden* *Goku zerrt an Vegetas Shirt m/d Zähnen* *Vegeta fummelt weiter unten herum* K: Ok, das war jetzt für alle Lemon-Freaks da draußen. . . Ihr seht, ich werde das hier nicht zu einer prüden FF verkommen lassen.*wirft noch einen Blick auf die beiden* Heheh. Übrigens würde ich an dieser Stelle gern eine kleine Schleichwerbung machen, also:  
  
~ SCHLEICHWERBUNG: für die Yaoi-Webside meiner Freundin Nijin: www. beepworld .de / members38 / bijin / index .htm Nur die ganzen Leerzeichen weglassen! ^^ ~  
  
Also, nun endlich los mit dem achten Kapitel von B&B:  
  
~*8: Traurige Entdeckungen*~  
  
Mittlerweile konnte es Kakarotto in seinem Zimmer nicht mehr aushalten, und so machte er sich erneut auf den Weg zu einer kleinen Exkursion durchs Schloss. `Das ganze Gemäuer ist ja riesig! Ich habe nie ein so großes Schloss gesehen.Ich hoffe, ich verlaufe mich nicht.` Während er langsam die langen, mit rotem Teppich ausgelegten Gänge hinunterschritt, ließ er seinen Blick über die verschiedenen Gegenstände wandern, die ordentlich an den Seiten aufgereiht waren. Manchmal schritt er näher oder hielt hier und da an, um sich etwas besonders genau anzusehen, er war unheimlich fasziniert von einigen alten Staturen, die in der Form verschiedener humanoider Gestalten gemeißelt waren. Sie schienen Krieger zu sein, denn die meisten von ihnen standen in einer Art Kampfpose. Außerdem fiel Kakarotto noch ein weiteres Detail auf: Sie alle schienen lange, gewundene Schwänze zu besitzen.  
  
`Saiyajins?? ...Ich frage mich, warum der Prinz diese Staturen in seinem Schloss aufstellt. Er hat ja auch überall Bilder von ihnen hängen.Und einige der Schlossbewohner sind auch Saiyajins, das ist doch kein Zufall! Ob er irgendwie mit ihnen.äh, uns verwandt ist? Ist er eine Art Mischling? Aber ich habe eigentlich keine genaue Idee, von welcher anderen Rasse er noch abstammen könnte.Ich frage mich, ob-`  
  
Bevor er jedoch den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, unterbrach ihn eine laute Stimme. "Junge, was hast du hier zu suchen?" Kakarotto sah auf und erblickte Nappa in Begleitung von Radditz. Die Beiden kamen auf ihn zu. "Kakarotto, warum läufst du hier herum?" Radditz sah ihn argwöhnisch an. Sein Gegenüber setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf. "Ich war bloß neugierig, und." Er unterbrach sich selbst und starrte Radditz überrascht an. "Woher weißt du eigentlich meinen Namen? Ich habe es dir nie gesagt!" Erschrocken schaute Radditz auf den Boden. `Mist, was sage ich denn jetzt??` Nervös stotterte er: "Ich ha-habe gehört, wie der alte Mann dich nannte!" `Puh, gerade noch gerettet!´ "Du meinst Gohan. Ach so. Radditz heißt du, richtig?" Der andere nickte. "Hättet ihr etwas dagegen, mich ein wenig herumzuführen? Ihr kennt euch doch sicher hier aus?" Radditz starrte noch immer auf den Boden und Nappa nickte stolz. "Allerdings, ich kenne das Schloss wie meinen eigenen Schwanz! Folge mir einfach, hier entlang."  
  
Und so lief Kakarotto den beiden anderen Saiyajins hinterher, während Radditz -augenscheinlich tief in Gedanken- die meiste Zeit auf den Boden blickte und Nappa in der Tat zu jedem einzigen Stein im Schloss etwas zu sagen hatte. Schnell wurde es dem jungen Saiyajin langweilig und er ließ seine Augen nach einer möglichen Ablenkung suchen. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf eine ebenholzfarbene, ausladende Treppe rechts von ihm. `Sieht interessant aus.jedenfalls interessanter als Nappas öde Geschichten da vorn.´  
  
Langsam ging Kakarotto auf die nach oben führende Treppe zu und sah sie unentschlossen an. `Soll ich.?` Aber gerade als er beschloss seine Neugier zu stillen, stellten sich ihm Nappa und Radditz in den Weg. "Kakarotto, was willst du da oben? Komm, wir gehen weiter!" Radditz sah ihn ungeduldig an. "Was ist da oben, Radditz?" fragte Kakarotto, ohne sich ein Stück fort zu bewegen. "Ach gar nichts, nichts von Bedeutung, du brauchst dir darüber nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen." Kakarotto sah ihn fragend an. "Was versteckt er wohl da oben?" Nappa mischte sich ein. "Verstecken? Der Prinz versteckt nichts, warum sollte er denn etwas im Westflügel ver-" In diesem Moment klatschte ihm Radditz erschrocken die Hand auf den Mund, doch es war schon zu spät. "Aha! Also DAS ist der Westflügel!" Kakarottos Augen glänzten interessiert. `Ich muss wissen, was da oben ist!´ Als er Anstalten machte, einen weiteren Schritt zu tun, plapperten Radditz und Nappa gleichzeitig nervös los und versuchten, ihn von den Privatgemächern des Prinzen abzulenken. "Willst du nicht vielleicht lieber die Gärten sehen?" "Oder die Kerker anschauen?" "Die Türme vielleicht oder die Trainingsanlagen?"  
  
Kakarotto hielt inne und wandte ihnen den Kopf zu. "Hier gibt es Trainingsräume?" Nappa nickte erleichtert. "Ja! Gravitationsraum, Kampfroboter, alles, was immer du willst!" Sich gegenseitig übertönend entfernten sich die beiden älteren Saiyajins langsam, doch Kakarotto zögerte ihnen zu folgen. Er wandte seinen Blick zurück und zur Treppe- und schlich leise die Stufen hinauf.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Der Prinz wanderte unterdessen ähnlich wie sein Gefangener ziellos im Schloss herum und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Gefühle -und vor allem sich selber- wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er hatte schon viele schlimme Stunden in seinem Leben gehabt, doch nie war die Verwirrung so groß, seine Gefühle so in Aufruhr gewesen wie seit Kurzem- nein, nicht seit Kurzem, es hatte angefangen als der neue Saiyajin sein Schloss betreten hatte und sich so bedingungslos für seinen -noch nicht einmal wahren- Vater eintauschen ließ. Vegeta hatte so etwas noch niemals zuvor erlebt, und er bezweifelte stark, dass er je so etwas für jemand anders tun würde. Warum auch? Schließlich würde auch nie jemand etwas Vergleichbares für ihn tun. Seit vielen Jahren schon achtete der verfluchte Prinz sorgfältig darauf, seine Gefühle in sich zu verbergen, er schloss sie tief in sich ein, und nur manchmal wenn die Einsamkeit besonders schlimm und die Trauer zu groß wurden, konnte man in dem grausamen Biest die kleinen, verletzten Jungen wieder finden, der in frühen Jahren seine Eltern und seinen gesamten Planeten verloren hatte und fast völlig allein in einer fremden und für ihn beängstigen Welt aufgewachsen war. Einer Welt, die ihn immer ausgestoßen hatte, wenn er etwas suchte, was er einst besaß: ein Zuhause. Als er Kakarotto durch den Spiegel beobachtet hatte, fühlte er nicht länger nur jenen alten Schmerz, sondern ein neues, unbekanntes Gefühl, das ihn bei jedem Gedanken an den wunderschönen Saiyajin nahezu erdrückte und seinem Herz, so kalt es auch sein mochte, jedes Mal einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte. Es ähnelte dem Gefühl, dass er vor Jahren einmal hatte, als er und seine zwei Gefährten zum ersten Mal auf der Erde landeten und die Menschen hier sie als Aliens und Bedrohung ansahen. Nur war dieses Gefühl ungleich stärker. Lag ihm etwa so viel an der Meinung des Jüngeren? `Noch niemals zuvor lag mir etwas an dem, was Fremde über mich sagten. Warum bei ihm? Was ist anders an ihm? Was hat sich an mir verändert?´ Rastlos lief er einfach weiter durch die langen Flure und achtete nicht wirklich darauf, wohin. `Ich bin älter geworden. Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der so verletzbar war. Ich bin stark! Ich bin.nein, ich war... Vegeta, Prinz der Saiyajins. Mein Planet ist zerstört, mein Volk bis auf drei weitere Individuen ausgelöscht. Und wenn wir sterben, wird es eine ausgestorbene Rasse sein. Der Gedanke tut so unendlich weh.Doch die Zeit ist sowieso vorbei. So viel Zeit ist vergangen seit ich Vegeta war.Ich glaube, es sind drei Jahre. Dann bin ich jetzt wohl zwanzig.´  
  
Unwirsch knurrend stieß der Prinz sich von der Wand ab und beschloss, in seinen Turm zurückzuehren um sein verwirrtes Wesen zu beruhigen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kakarotto war unterdessen oben angekommen und lief durch einen langen, dunklen Korridor. Es war schwer, etwas zu erkennen, und auf einmal fand der junge Saiyajin sich einer riesigen Tür gegenüber. Verblüfft legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte, das obere Ende auszumachen, doch er konnte es nicht richtig sehen, das Ding war einfach zu groß! Als er den Kopf wieder senkte, bemerkte er einen goldenen Türknauf in der Form eines Oozarus direkt vor seiner Nase, und er zögerte nicht lange, sondern drückte entschlossen dagegen, wofür er einige Kraft benötigte. Er wusste nicht genau, was er zu sehen erwartet hatte, doch das was er sah, überraschte ihn über alle Maßen. Das Turmzimmer, in dem er gelandet war, entsprach nicht den Ausmaßen die man angesichts der Tür erwarten würde. Es war nicht besonders groß, aber Kakarotto konnte nicht alles überblicken, denn das Zimmer glich einer Rumpelkammer. Von der Decke hingen schwere, schwarze Stoffe, die dem Ganzen eine dunkle und unheimliche Aura verliehen. Überall standen verschiedene Möbel, die jedoch alle zerstört und zerkratzt aussahen. Von den Wänden rieselten Staub und Putz dort herunter, wo Krallen tiefe Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Langsam schritt Kakarotto vorwärts und sah sich alles mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Nervosität an. `Das muss also das Zimmer von Vegeta sein. Kaum zu glauben. Es ist so.traurig. Genau wie er.´ Verwundert kratzte er sich am Kopf. `Was war denn das gerade? Aber irgendwie stimmt es schon..´ Während er durch das Zimmer wanderte und dabei sorgfältig darauf achtete, nirgendwo anzustoßen, fiel sein Blick auf ein Bild an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Durch die Mitte des Bildes waren vier lange Krallen gefahren. Wie in Trance hob er die Hand und schob die zerrissenen Teile der Leinwand wieder zusammen, dann starrte er das Bild intensiv an. Es schien ein Portrait zu sein, denn auf dem Bild war ein Mann mit schwarzen, flammenden Haaren, ebenso schwarzen Augen und einem harten Zug im Gesicht. Kakarotto war total verzaubert von diesen zwei glänzenden Opalen, die unglaublich tief und lebendig aussahen, so als stünde er tatsächlich einem Lebewesen gegenüber. ´Ach Quatsch. Das ist doch nur ein Bild. Ich frage mich, wer das ist. Könnte es vielleicht.´ Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als ihm ein leichter Lichtschimmer auffiel. Neugierig verfolgte er ihn und sah einen kleinen Tisch mit einem Glas, unter dem eine rote Rose schwebte, umgeben von sanften Leuchten. Fasziniert schritt Kakarotto näher an den Tisch heran. Sein Blick wurde wie magisch angezogen. Unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, nahm er mit zitternden Händen das Glas herunter und streckte eine Hand nach der Rose aus. `So warm.´  
  
Im gleichen Moment fiel ein Schatten auf ihn, und sofort erwachte er aus seiner Starre und sprang erschrocken ein Stück zurück. Vegeta! Der dunkle Prinz griff nach dem Glas, stülpte es zurück über die Blume und hielt es eng an seinen Körper, als wollte er es schützen. Ein tiefes Grollen entwich seiner Kehle und Kakarotto wurde sich sofort der Gefahr bewusst, als Vegeta einen brennenden Blick auf ihn richtete und einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. Unbewusst wich der andere ein Stück zurück; er konnte die Wut des Prinzen spüren. "Ich hatte dir verboten, den Westflügen zu betreten." Seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn und er kam wieder einen Schritt auf Kakarotto zu. "Es.es tut mir Leid!" Verzweifelt suchte er nach etwas, um den Verfluchten zu beruhigen, doch der wollte nichts davon hören, er schien nur noch rasender zu werden. "Ist dir klar was du hättest ANRICHTEN KÖNNEN??" Zähnefletschend schlug der Prinz nach ihm, und Kakarotto sprang erschrocken zur Seite. "Bitte, es war keine Absicht!" "VERSCHWINDE!!" Kakarotto zögerte eine Sekunde, doch dann fuhr er herum und rannte so schnell er konnte zur Tür heraus, den Flur entlang und die Treppe herunter. Unten begegnete er Radditz und Nappa, die ihn entsetzt anstarrten. "Wo willst du hin??" "Es tut mir Leid, ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben!" Kakarotto wurde nicht langsamer, sondern rannte weiter und ignorierte die Rufe der Beiden: "BITTE WARTE DOCH!" In der Eingangshalle schnappte er sich den erstbesten Mantel, der dort an der Garderobe hing und stieß die große Eichentür auf. Schnell lief er über den Hof und zu seinem Pferd Jun, das noch immer hier stand und ihn anstarrte, als er sich in den Sattel schwang und im halsbrecherischen Galopp zum Tor hinausschoss.  
  
Oben im Turm starrte der verfluchte Prinz keuchend die Tür an, durch die der junge Saiyajin geflohen war. Langsam klärte sich sein Kopf wieder und es wurde ihm bewusst, was gerade passiert war. `Nein, was habe ich getan?´ Zitternd vor Gram verbarg Vegeta sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. `Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht. Oh Kami, WAS HABE ICH NUR GETAN??´ Dann riss er die Hände weg, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und heulte wie ein Wolf in die Nacht hinaus. 


	10. Kapitel 9: Gefahr und Sicherheit

Kokoro: Wieder hier mit dem nächsten Teil von B&B! Ich hab mir mit diesem echt Mühe gegeben, es wäre also toll, wenn auch ein paar neue Reviewer den Weg in meinen Posteingang finden würden! Da ihr sicher alle so gespannt seid wie ich, schnell die Formalitäten:  
  
Disclaimer: s.l.K. (siehe letztes Kapitel) Warnings: etwas Gewalt, Tiere, die unseren geliebten Saiyans ans Leder wollen, heroische Momente feat. Geta, und ein paar gerötete Wangen gegen Ende des Kapitels. Widmungen: Ni-chan, Ryo-chan, cat-68, SSJSweetie und Momchan, die z.Z. weit weg ist, und die ich wahnsinnig doll vermisse.  
  
@Ryo-chan: Nun ja, kann sein dass Kaka-chan etwas OOC ist, aber ich hoffe, ich bekomme das noch in den Griff. Und ich meine das so: Ich habe den Film mir jetzt so oft angesehen, vorwärts, rückwärts, dass ich die Geschichte langsam mitsprechen müsste, aber trotzdem schau ich vor jedem Kapitel noch mal rein.  
  
P:S: WENN JEMAND MEINT DASS B&B ZU NAHE AN B&B ANGELEHNT IST, DAS IST EXTRA SO! Ich wollte genau DEN Film übernehmen, nicht eine neue Story machen.  
  
@cat-68: Tja.bitte. Ich habe deinen Wink verstanden^^. Enjoy!  
  
Noch was: wenn dieses Chapter zufällig auch von Fellfie gelesen wird: Ich finde dein Poem, dass auf Nijins Website on ist, so was von total kawaii!!! Wollte ich nur mal schreiben. Und bitte, mach doch mit deiner FF weiter!!!!  
  
Für alle, die sich das bis hier angetan haben, nur noch ein kurzer Hinweis: VIELLEICHT HABT IHR BEMERKT DASS DAS FORMAT MEINER FF BEI FFNET NICHT BESONDERS TOLL IST! ALSO WENN IHR SIE AUSDRUCKEN WOLLT GEHT AUF DIE WEBSITE MEINER FREUNDIN NICHAN UND HOLT SIE EUCH DA! Da sind auch noch ne Menge anderer guter Sachen. www. cuddly- yaoi. de. vu  
  
Nun aber Schluss und viele Emotionen mit B&B Kapitel 9 :  
  
~*9: Gefahr und Sicherheit *~  
  
Kakarotto schoss wie der Wind auf Jun durch den Wald, und suchte mehr oder weniger verzweifelt nach dem richtigen Weg. Während er seinen Blick über die dunklen Bäume zu beiden Seiten des Pfades, auf dem er ritt, standen, spielte er in seinem Kopf die Szenen der letzten Minuten ab. Er wunderte sich, warum er erst gezögert hatte, bevor er geflohen war. Er konnte sich keinen genauen Grund dafür vorstellen. ´Kami, ich sollte eher froh sein, dass ich endlich wieder frei bin.Aber warum habe ich das Gefühl, als sollte ich nicht fliehen? Irgendwas sagt mir, dass ich lieber da geblieben wäre. .Ich wünschte, ich hätte den Prinzen nicht verärgert. - Wo kommt das denn her?? Es sollte mir egal sein. .Aber ich will nicht, dass er mich hasst.Nun ja, jetzt ist es wohl zu spät.´  
  
Während Kakarotto total in Gedanken versunken Trübsal blies, bemerkte er nicht die dunklen Schatten, die sich ihren Weg durch die Bäume auf ihn zu bahnten.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Vegeta seine zitternden Hände, während er sich innerlich zu einem Entschluss durchzuringen versuchte. ´Ok, ganz ruhig. Lass mich das hier logisch angehen. Ich könnte ihm hinterher, ihn aufhalten und mit Gewalt zurück ins Schloss bringen. Oder, ich könnte ihn einfach ziehen lassen, denn er will bestimmt jetzt sowieso nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. .Ich könnte ihn auch um Verzeihung bitten.Nein! Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Es ist schließlich alles seine Schuld.´ Vegeta seufzte. In diesem Moment ging leise die Tür auf und der verzauberte Prinz fuhr herum. Überrascht starrte er den Eindringling an. "Radditz..?"  
  
Der Angesprochene schluckte, dann trat er ein paar Schritte auf seinen Prinzen zu. "Vegeta." Radditz sah, wie das so genannte Monster vor ihm bei der Erwähnung seines Namens zusammenzuckte, ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und fuhr in einer ruhigen Stimmlage fort: "Was wirst du nun tun?" Sein Gegenüber sah in einem Moment schweigend an. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf und es sah o aus, als verließe ihn gerade aller Mut. "Ich weiß, was ich tun könnte. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es tun sollte." Radditz zögerte, dann machte er entschlossen den letzten Schritt auf die einsame Kreatur zu und berührte Vegeta leicht an der Schulter, sodass dieser zu ihm aufsah. "Ich glaube, dein Herz hat schon die richtige Entscheidung getroffen."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Und dann griffen sie an. Lautlos, perfekt koordiniert, in einer großen Gruppe von zehn, vielleicht zwölf von ihnen. Der abgelenkte Saiyajin hatte kaum eine Sekunde um zu reagieren, als sie über ihn und sein Pferd herfielen und ihn von Jun herunterholten. Vor Schreck brauchte dieser einen Augenblick, um seine Angreifer zu erkennen. Als er es tat, fluchte er innerlich. ´Verdammt! So viele! Gegen einen oder zwei hätte ich eine Chance, aber gegen ein ganzes Dutzend?´ Er hatte allen Grund, besorgt zu sein, denn seine Gegner waren keine normalen Wesen. Es waren Werwölfe, riesengroß, mit langen Krallen, scharfen Zähnen, fast unsterblich und getrieben von unstillbarem Blutdurst. Kakarotto war ihnen noch nie zuvor begegnet, doch hatte ihn Gohan vor ihnen gewarnt: Werwölfe waren nicht menschlich, noch waren sie Tiere, also konnte man sie nicht mit menschlicher - oder in diesem Fall saiyanischer- Kraft besiegen. Es waren Zauberwesen, mit dunklen Mächten. Deswegen waren sie allgemein gefürchtet wie kaum eine andere Spezies. Nun umringten sie den jungen Saiyajin und sein Pferd und leckten sich über die furchtbaren Mäuler, während sie ihre Kreise immer enger zogen. Jun geriet in Panik, und Kakarotto hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, ihn zu beruhigen und die Angreifer so gut es ging mit einer Hand abzuwehren, wobei ihm seine übermenschliche Kraft half. Allerdings waren es ihrer zu viele, um sie allein abzuwehren, selbst wenn er sich nicht um das Pferd hätte kümmern müssen. `Oh nein.das sieht schlecht aus!´ Als einer der Werwölfe nach seinem Schwanz schnappte, wurde Kakarotto langsam nervös, und versuchte verzweifelt, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. ´Ich werde in jedem Fall kämpfen. Wenn ich sterbe, dann als Krieger!´ Da bemerkte er, dass zwei der Angreifer sich zum Sprung bereit machten, und er ging verbissen in Kampfpose. Dann sprangen sie auf ihn los.  
  
Was in den nächsten Sekunden geschah, kam ihm später wie in Zeitlupe vor. Gerade sah er die zwei Werwölfe mit weit aufgerissenen Mäulern und glühenden Augen auf ihn zufliegen, da kam durch die Luft ein dritter Schatten hinzu, und griff die Wölfe an. Kakarotto spürte, wie er zu Boden geschleudert wurde, und er rappelte sich gerade rechtzeitig auf, um seinen dunklen Helfer zu erkennen. Und er traute seinen Augen nicht.  
  
Vegeta hatte sich im letzten Moment zwischen Kakarotto und die beiden Angreifer geworfen und war nun dabei, sie mit seinen Krallen, Zähnen, und allen übrigen Körperteilen zu bekämpfen. Kurz sah er aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem jungen Saiyajin hin, doch dieser schien unverletzt zu sein. Knurrend widmete der verfluchte Prinz wieder seinen Gegnern zu, deren Zahl sich nun auf sechs oder sieben erhöht hatte, und verteilte kräftig Schläge und Tritte nach allen Seiten. Ein Werwolf sprang auf seinen Rücken und er schüttelte ihn mit einer geschickten Drehung ab. Vegeta verlor keine Zeit; er zog der Kreatur seine Krallen über die Kehle, und sofort lag der Wolf still. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er einen Werwolf auf Kakarotto zu springen, der sich umdrehte und in Kampfpose ging, und der Prinz knurrte ärgerlich. ´Er hat keine Chance!´ Mit einem Ruck packte er einen Werwolf am Genick und drehte es um 180°. Einen weiteren biss er hart in den Nacken. Dann war er bei Kakarotto angekommen und stellte sich schützend vor ihn. Der Wolf traf auf Vegeta, schleuderte ihn zu Boden und fuhr ihm mit scharfen Krallen über die Brust. Der Prinz keuchte auf, entfernt hörte er Kakarottos Schrei. Knirschend biss er die Zähne zusammen. ´Ich muss ihn beschützen.´ Mit unglaublicher Anstrengung schaffte er es, seine Beine unter den Leib des Wolfes zu bringen und ihn von sich herunter zu werfen.  
  
Kakarotto sah entsetzt zu, wie der Wolf Vegeta zu Boden riss und ihm vier tiefe Wunden zufügte, aus denen sofort Blut quoll. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er sich selbst einen Schrei ausstoßen. Dann befreite sich der Prinz und rappelte sich hoch, nur um erneut angegriffen zu werden. Kakarotto bemerkte, dass die Werwölfe es nun allesamt auf Vegeta abgesehen hatten. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht weiter darüber wundern, denn in diesem Moment schnappte einer der Wölfe nach dem behaarten Anhängsel des Prinzen in Monstergestalt. Kakarotto rief ihm eine Warnung zu, doch Vegeta hörte ihn nicht. Da schnappte der Angreifer zu und vergrub seine Fangzähne tief in dem braunen Fell des Schwanzes. Ein heftiger Ruck mit dem Kopf, und ein grauenerregendes Knacken durchschnitt die Luft. Vegeta warf voller Schmerz den Kopf zurück und gab einen haarsträubenden Klagelaut von sich. Von Pein geschüttelt drehte er sich herum und versuchte nach dem feigen Angreifer zu schlagen. In diesem Moment jedoch sausten zwei Fäuste auf den Hinterkopf des Wolfes und dieser verdrehte die Augen und fiel zu Boden. Kakarotto hatte, als er Vegetas gequälten Schrei hörte, eine unglaubliche Wut gepackt, wie er sie noch nie in seinem Leben gespürt hatte. All sein Denken war nur noch auf den Prinzen gerichtet, und mit aller Kraft hatte er zugeschlagen. Während er noch keuchend da stand, zogen sich die übrigen Angreifer in die Schatten zwischen den Bäumen zurück.  
  
Langsam richtete Kakarotto sich auf und sah zu Vegeta hinüber. Der Prinz stand etwas von ihm entfernt auf zitternden Beinen. Einen unendlichen Moment lang sahen sich die beiden in die Augen, und der junge Saiyajin sah viele verschiedene Emotionen in den endlos schwarzen Seen des anderen. Dann rollten Vegetas Augen zurück und er brach ohnmächtig zusammen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sanft tupfte Kakarotto das verschwitzte Gesicht des Prinzen mit einem feuchten Tuch ab. Vegeta war noch immer bewusstlos, doch nun lag er auf einem weichen Sofa, und Kakarotto wich nicht von seiner Seite. Genauso wenig wie Nappa, Bulma, Chichi und Radditz, wobei Letzterer immer noch ein wenig blass aussah. Kakarotto erinnerte sich, was der Grund dafür war: Als er mit dem ohnmächtigen Prinzen zum Schloss hineinstürmte, kamen ihm auch schon die beiden anderen Saiyajins und die beiden Frauen entgegen. Kakarotto schilderte kurz, was passiert war, und Radditz wurde käseweiß als er erfuhr wie der Verfluchte gegen ein Rudel Werwölfe gekämpft hatte. Als er dann aber die Verletzung seines Prinzen sah, war er doch aus Solidarität gleich mit in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
  
Vorsichtig besah Kakarotto sich die Fleischwunde auf der Brust seines Retters genauer. Vier lange Krallen zeichneten blutige Striemen auf der linken Seite, knapp über dem Herzen. Kakarottos Blick verschwamm und er erinnerte sich was geschehen war:  
  
.Kakarotto blickte wie erstarrt auf die liegende Gestalt hinunter. Kurz setzte sein Herzschlag aus, und die Sekunde, die er von Jun bis zu Vegeta brauchte, schien sich endlos auszudehnen. Als er ihn erreichte, fiel er neben ihm auf die Knie und tastete mit zitternder Hand nach seinem Puls. Quälend langsam verstrichen die Momente, in denen er auf ein Lebenszeichen wartete, doch schließlich erbebten seine Finger an Vegetas Kehle, und Kakarotto fiel gleich ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen. Vorsichtig schob er seinen Arm unter den Oberkörper des Ohnmächtigen, hob ihn an und schüttelte ihn leicht, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ratlos sah er in sein Gesicht. Den hilflosen Prinzen in seinen Armen zu halten, bewirkte etwas in ihm, und Kakarotto fühlte sich plötzlich, als wäre er gerade vom Beschützten zum Beschützer geworden. Instinktiv presste er den kalten Körper an sich, als er in der Ferne Stimmen von Werwölfen vernahm. ´Wir müssen schnell zurück!´ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, und sanft, oh- so sanft hob er den Prinzen hoch.  
  
Kakarotto lächelte leise als er an den letzten Teil des Geschehens zurückdachte. Er hatte Vegeta auf Juns Rücken geladen, quer, denn sonst wäre er heruntergefallen. Nach ein paar Minuten aber bemerkte er, dass der Prinz anfing, schrecklich zu zittern. Er hatte befürchtet, dass Vegeta sich in der Kälte den Tod holen würde, also schwang er sich hinter ihm auf Jun hinauf und zog den Bewusstlosen fest in seine Arme und deckte ihn mit seinem Mantel zu, um ihn gegen den Schnee zu schützen. Als er so auf die tierähnliche Gestalt hinuntersah, floss ein so großes Glücksgefühl durch ihn hindurch, dass er urplötzlich wie der letzte Idiot anfing zu grinsen, obwohl die Umstände nicht recht dazu passten.  
  
Gedankenverloren tupfte der junge Saiyajin die Wunde auf der Brust des Prinzen ab, als plötzlich ein Ruck durch den Körper vor ihm lief, und er sah besorgt in das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht. Er legte seine Hand auf eine verschwitzte Stirn, und als sich Vegetas Augen öffneten, blickte er tief in die obsidianschwarzen Universen. Endlos schien der Augenblick, doch dann bemerkte Kakarotto, dass die Hand, die er Vegeta auf die Stirn gelegt hatte, nun auf der Wange des Prinzen ruhte. Verlegen lächelnd zog er sie zurück, und konzentrierte sich mit leicht geröteten Wangen wieder auf die Verletzung. Vegeta beobachtete ihn ohne einen Laut weiterhin durch schwarze Augen, doch als das feuchte Tuch seine Wunde berührte, zuckte er etwas und knurrte. Als wäre ihm erst jetzt aufgegangen, wo er sich befand, rückte er mit drohendem Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Kakarotto folgte ihm, er rückte weg. Kakarotto näherte sich ihm wieder, und der dickköpfige Prinz wich ihm nochmals aus. Schließlich hatte Kakarotto die Nase voll.  
  
"Jetzt halt doch endlich mal still!" Vegeta strarrte ihm mit einem mörderischen Blick an. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!" "Doch, das tust du. Und wenn du jetzt still hältst, wird alles schnell vorbei sein." "Das ist alles nur deine Schuld! Warum bist du auch abgehauen." Kakarotto hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. "Du hast mich doch rausgeschmissen!" "Ja, aber du hast zuerst unsere Abmachung gebrochen!" "Hätte ich nicht, wenn du gleich mit der Wahrheit rausgerückt wärst! Was musst du auch so in Geheimnis um dich machen." ".Ist trotzdem deine Schuld." Kakarotto sah in ernst an. "Dann entschuldige ich mich. Lässt du mich dich jetzt verarzten?" Der Prinz nickte leicht und lehnte sich zurück. Ein seltsames Kribbeln lief durch beide, als ihre Körper sich berührten. Während der Jüngere ihn sorgfältig verband, beugte er sich vor, und flüsterte ihm so leise, dass es keiner der Umstehenden verstehen konnte, ins Ohr:  
  
"Danke. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet.Vegeta."  
  
Der Prinz senkte den Blick, und Kakarotto glaubte schon, er würde ihm nicht mehr antworten, als er ein leises Flüstern vernahm:  
  
"Gern geschehen." 


	11. Kapitel 10: Gesucht und gefunden

Kokoro: Ich bedanke mich bei allen Reviewern! *winkt happily* Trotzdem ist es schade, dass niemand herausgefunden hat, wer Trunks´ Vater ist. Nun, nach diesem Chap sollte es ziemlich klar sein.Also ist das wohl jetzt das Ende des Rätselns. Irgendwie schade. Heute werde ich sogar wiedermal einen Disclaimer einbauen: Mir gehört nicht DBZ oder GT! (Schockierend, was?) Wenn es mir gehören würde, könnte man es allerdings nicht mehr vor 22 Uhr zeigen.^^° Viel Spaß!  
Kokoro.  
  
~*10: Gesucht und gefunden*~  
  
Von aussen sah das Haus schon düster und unheilvoll aus, allerdings war das noch nichts gegen sein Inneres. Kaum ein Licht erhellte den dunklen Raum, indem sich zur Zeit drei Personen befanden. Zwei waren im Dämmerlicht gerade noch zu erkennen, es waren Zarbon und Dodoria. Der Grund ihres Besuches war der Dritte im Schatten; der Besitzer der Irrenanstalt, in der sie sich gerade befanden. Und diese Person fing nun an zu sprechen in einer unangenehmen, hohen Fistelstimme. "Also, warum genau seid ihr hier?" Zarbon beeilte sich mit einer Antwort. "Es geht um Folgendes: Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, jemanden zu heiraten. Ihr kennt ihn, Son Goku. Er wohnt mit seinem Vater außerhalb der Stadt." Auf ein Nicken seines Gegenübers hin fuhr er hastig fort. "Das Dumme ist nur, dass er es offensichtlich nicht freiwillig tun wird, wie er mir vor Kurzem bewiesen hat-" "Ja!" quäkte Dodoria dazwischen. "Hat ihn ziemlich abserviert!" Auf Zarbons tödlichen Blick hin verstummte er rasch. Der Dritte ergriff wieder das Wort. "Und ihr wollt, dass ich zur Überredung seinen Vater in die Irrenanstalt einliefern lasse." Er machte eine Pause, in der Zarbon nickte. "Ha! Das ist eine ziemliche Sauerei. Genau mein Geschmack!" Und mit diesen Worten beugte er sich vor, und man sah sein Gesicht: hohl und eingefallen, und schlohweiße Haare fielen über die Schultern. Zarbon streckte die Hand aus. "Dann sind wir uns einig, Dr. Gero."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Währenddessen war der besagte Vater gerade dabei, sich auf den Weg zu machen, um seinen Findelsohn zurück zu bringen, egal wie. Eilig lief Gohan im Haus herum und schnappte sich hier und dort eine Karte oder einen Kompass. Obwohl er ahnte, dass ihm Beides vielleicht nichts nutzen würde, wollte er es doch versuchen. Nun riss er die Tür auf und stürmte davon, in der Eile vergaß er sogar, sein Haus abzuschließen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kakarotto. Ich werde dir helfen!" Und kurz darauf entschwand auch das letzte Leuchten der Laterne zwischen den Bäumen.  
  
Kurz nachdem Gohan im Wald verschwunden war, tauchten zwei andere Gestalten vor seinem Haus auf. Diebe waren es aber nicht, und sie gaben sich auch keine Mühe leise zu sein.  
  
"Komm schon, beeil dich gefälligst, Dodoria!" "Komm ja schon. Reg dich mal nicht so auf, Zar!" "Du sollst mich nicht Zar nennen! .Los, rein jetzt!"  
  
Zarbon hob seine Faust und schlug dreimal kräftig gegen das Holz der Tür, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Kurzerhand öffnete er die Tür und stiefelte zusammen mit Dodoria in das dunkle und verlassene Haus hinein. Daraufhin durchstöberten sie es rücksichtslos und kamen schließlich, nach vergeblicher Suche, wütend wieder heraus. Draußen war es mittlerweile dunkel und kalt geworden, und der Schnee, der am Morgen zu fallen begonnen hatte, lag nun bereits einen halben Meter hoch. Nachdem sie die Treppe vor der Haustür hinunter gestiegen waren, packte Zarbon seinen Kumpan am Kragen und befahl ihm, so lange das Haus zu beobachten, bis Goku und Gohan zurück wären, und ihm, Zarbon, dann Bescheid zu sagen. Murrend sah Dodoria dem Größeren nach, als er in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Im Schloss tobte derweil besagter Saiyajin ausgelassen im schneebedeckten Garten herum. Während seine Jubelrufe angesichts der weißen Pracht über die Felder hallten, wurde er von der Brüstung eines Balkons von dem verzauberten Prinzen beobachtet, welcher ihm verwundert bei seinem Spiel zusah. Mit bei ihm standen Nappa und Radditz. Ungläubig und zugleich fasziniert konnte der Verfluchte seinen Blick kaum von dem jünsten Saiyajin abwenden.  
  
"Wie kann jemand nur so.verspielt sein?" Das war eine ernst gemeinte Frage.  
  
Eine Weile sagte darauf keiner etwas, alle hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Dann drückte Nappa plötzlich aus, was er und Radditz, die ja Beide zwei und fünf Jahre älter waren, gerade durch den Kopf ging. "Ich kenne jemanden, der einst genauso war." Neugierig sah der Prinz zu ihm hoch, dabei bemerkte er Radditz´ betroffenen Blick nicht. "Wer?" Wieder herrschte eine Weile Schweigen. Liebevoll sah Nappa auf seinen jungen Prinzen hinab, den er seit jener ganz klein war, aufgezogen hatte, und strich ihm über sein wildes Haar, wie er es früher oft getan hatte. "Erinnere dich, Vegeta. Du warst nicht immer der, der du jetzt bist. Du warst einmal genauso wie Kakarotto, ein verspielter, vorwitziger und ausgelassener Junge. Und ich weiß, dass es diesen Jungen, der einst niemals erwachsen sein wollte, noch in dir gibt." Vegeta wandte den Blick ab. "Das ist viele Jahre her. Der Junge ist tot." "Er lebt!" widersprach ihm Nappa sanft, aber bestimmt. Dabei sah er ihn so voll von Zuneigung an, als sähe er nicht die wilden, roten Haare, nicht die scharfen Zähne, die sogar für Saiyajinverhältnisse zu lang waren, und nicht die animalischen Gesichtszüge. "Er lebt, Vegeta. Er schläft nur, und er wird wieder erwachen. Ich weiß es; ich sehe ihn noch immer in dir!" Radditz nickte, doch sagte er nichts. Er spürte, dass dieser Moment seinem Prinzen und dem, der wie ein Bruder zu ihm war, gehörte. Vegeta sah Nappa indes verzweifelt an. "Wie kannst du nur an meine Erlösung glauben? Ich glaube selbst nicht daran! Schau mich an! Siehst du nicht die Bestie??" Der Größere sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Ich glaube an dich. Und ich kann keine Bestie sehen. Nicht mal ansatzweise! Was ich sehe, ist wunderschön und voller Leben. Und ich sehe auch unter dem Fell und hinter den Zähnen den Prinzen der Saiyajin! Vergiss nicht, was du bist, Vegeta. Und tu endlich mal etwas, um dir selbst zu helfen!" Die Schärfe in den letzten Worten ließ den verzauberten Prinzen zusammenzucken, doch hielt er dem Blick stand. Leise fragte er schließlich: "Und was nützt es mir, wenn du das alles siehst, aber der Rest der Welt mich fürchtet?" Nappa seufzte. "Der Rest der Welt mag es nicht sehen." Dann wandte er den Kopf zu Kakarotto, der noch immer im Schnee herumrannte. ".Aber ER schon!" Und damit drehte er sich um und verließ die Beiden.  
  
Kakarotto indes hatte wohl gemerkt, dass er beobachtet wurde, und wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte. ´Ich hätte erwartet, dass er wieder Abstand zu mir halten würde. Ich weiß bereits, dass er nicht das ist, was er zu sein vorgibt.Aber was genau ist er? Immer so kalt und abweisend, doch in den wenigen Minuten, in denen wir zusammen waren, sah ich etwas anderes, als das Biest. Seine Augen.waren so sehr saiyanisch, dass sie mich so fesselten, dass ich den Rest seiner Erscheinung vergaß. Und als er mich vor den Werwölfen beschützte... Und als er fiel. Ich wollte nichts so sehr, wie ihm helfen.´  
  
"Mal angenommen, er würde mich tatsächlich nicht nur für ein Monstrum halten.Wie soll ich mich verhalten? Ich kenne solche Situationen nicht." Frustriert schritt Vegeta vor Radditz auf und ab. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. "Ich möchte etwas für ihn tun!" Kurz hatte er einen zufriedenen Ausdruck in den Augen, dann wurden sie wieder dunkel. "Aber was könnte ich schon für ihn tun, ausser ihn gehen zu lassen?" "Nun ja.Es gibt das Übliche.Eine Mondscheinjagd.eine romantische Nacht als Oozarus." Vegeta schüttelte unwirsch seine lange Mähne. "Für eine Mondscheinjagd ist es zu kalt, und wenn ich mich vor seinen Augen in einen Oozaru verwandeln würde, hätte er garantiert den Schock seines Lebens, und er würde denken, ich wollte ihn umbringen! Der Junge hat doch bestimmt keinen Schimmer, dass er ein riesiger Weraffe sein kann. Denk nach, Radditz! Du kennst dich doch etwas bei den Erdlingen aus. Was tun sie, wenn sie.äh.wenn sie.." "Zuneigung ausdrücken?" half Radditz. "Also sie schenken sich oft etwas. Blumen, zum Beispiel! Oder Pralinen!" Vegeta sah ihn ungläubig an. "Blumen??! Und was zum Donner sind Pralinen??" Ratlos sah er wieder zu Kakarotto hinunter, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, im tiefen Schnee ein paar einfache Trainingsübungen zu vollführen. Und plötzlich lächelte der Prinz leicht. "Ich glaube, ich weiß was ich ihm schenken werde."  
  
Später am Abend hielt er Kakarotto auf, als dieser sich in sein Zimmer begeben wollte, und führte ihn einmal durch das ganze Schloss, oder so schien es zumindest dem jungen Saiyajin. Dann endlich blieb der Prinz stehen und drehte sich mit ernster Miene zu dem anderen um. "Vertraust du mir, Kakarotto?" Jener hatte mit so einer plötzlichen Frage nicht gerechnet und schwieg einen Moment. Doch als er in die Augen des Prinzen sah, wusste er die Antwort. "Ja Vegeta, ich vertraue dir." Der Prinz schien überrascht zu sein, doch konnte Kakarotto den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, denn schon verband sein Gegenüber seine Augen mit einem schwarzen Tuch. Daraufhin spürte der Jüngere die warmen Hände Vegetas auf Seinen und ließ sich von ihm führen. Sie gingen so noch ungefähr drei Minuten, dann hielt der Prinz wiederum an, und Kakarotto hörte seine Stimme. "Warte bitte einen Moment." Dann vernahm er Geräusche wie von Feuer, und langsam wunderte er sich, wo sie denn gelandet waren. Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, fühlte er die Hände des Prinzen nun an seinem Kopf, wo sie das Band lösten, und als der Prinz zurücktrat, sah Kakarotto auch, wo sie waren- und fühlte sein Herz mit einem Mal schneller schlagen. Atemlos trat er ein paar Schritte in die riesigen Saal hinein. "Oh, Vegeta." war alles, was er herausbrachte. Der Raum war so lang wie drei Fußballfelder, und schien, als wäre das Schloss um ein Stück Landschaft herumgebaut worden. Vor ihm lag zuerst ein breites Feld mit Steinebene, das zweifellos für Trainingskämpfe gedacht war. Dahinter konnte er Wald erkennen, und beide wanderten nun dorthin. Beim Näherkommen fielen Kakarotto die seltsamen Bäume auf, die so groß und hoch waren, dass sich nur Mammutbäume mit ihnen messen könnten, allerdings waren diese viel dunkler und die Stämme und Blätter fühlten sich wie Samt auf der Haut an. Dann kamen sie zu einer Lichtung voller herrlicher Seen, Springbrunnen und drei Wasserfällen. Das Besondere war, dass alle drei verschiedenfarbiges Wasser hatten. Den ersten floss blutrotes, den zweiten tiefblaues und den dritten goldenes Wasser hinunter. Es war wunderschön anzuschauen. Das blutrote Wasser schien sehr heiß zu sein, denn es dampfte sehr stark. Das blaue Wasser ebenso. Das goldene Wasser jedoch schien kalt zu sein. Hinter den Wasserfällen war noch ein weites Feld voller seltsamer Blumen, in allen Formen und Farben, allen Größen und allen Düften. Es war überwältigend! Als sich Kakarotto zu Vegeta umdrehte, begann dieser zu erklären:  
  
"Das ist ein Stück Natur von Vegeta-sei, unserem Heimatplaneten. Wie du bemerkt hast, gibt es hier andere Pflanzen, und die Umgebung ist besser auf unsere Bedürfnisse angepasst. Die drei Wasserfälle haben nicht nur unterschiedliche Farben, die Wasser sind jedes etwas besonderes.Das rote Wasser entspannt und gibt dem Körper neue Kraft. Das Blaue heilt alle Verletzungen. Und das goldene Wasser stärkt Herz, Seele und Körper, und schärft unsere Sinne, je öfter wir darin baden und davon trinken. Somit verlängert es auch unser Leben.Über die Blumen kann ich nicht viel sagen. Sie haben alle verschiedene Wirkungen. Ein paar sind nur Speisezusatz, einige heilen oder helfen gegen Krankheiten, andere beruhigen oder klären den Geist. Allerdings sind wenige auch tödlich, also fass keine an, ohne mich." Endlich fand Kakarotto seine Stimme wieder. "Das ist unglaublich!" Er hob den Kopf zum Himmel, der war wie der andere dunkel und voller Sterne, doch schien er tiefrot zu glimmen. Ganz in Gedanken versunken schaute er erst wieder auf den Prinzen, als Vegeta ihn ansprach.  
  
"Kakarotto.Das hier ist mein geheimer Garten. Er ist mir so wichtig wie kaum etwas auf der Welt.Ich möchte ihn dir schenken, er soll dir gehören!" Kakarotto sah ihn entgeistert an. "Meinst du das ernst?" Vegeta nickte. Im nächsten Moment flog der Jüngere ihm um den Hals. "Oh Vegeta! Ich danke dir, ich danke dir! So was schönes habe ich noch niemals bekommen. Oh Kami.das ist wie ein wunderbarer Traum!" Tiefrot aber zufrieden sah der Prinz den anderen an. "Schön, dass er dir gefällt-" "GEFÄLLT?? Er ist unglaublich! DU bist unglaublich." Lange sahen sie sich in die Augen. Endlich machte Kakarotto noch einen Schritt auf den Kleineren zu und umarmte ihn. Und langsam, ganz langsam kam etwas von Vegeta zurück.  
  
"Hach! Ist das nicht romantisch??" Chichi seufzte glücklich. Radditz legte einen Arm um seine Freundin. "Yup! Das ist es!" "Sie sehen so glücklich aus.Schon lange habe ich Vegeta nicht mehr so gesehen." Meinte Bulma zu ihrem Gefährten, und strahlte ihn zufrieden an, während sie Chibi-Trunks auf den Armen hielt. Nappa nickte und lächelte. "Es scheint etwas zu entstehen, was vorher nicht da war." "Was?" fragte Trunks neugierig. "Etwas, was es bis vor kurzem nicht gab." "Was ist das denn??" "Irgendwann wirst du es verstehen." Trunks verschränkte trotzig die Arme. "So siehst du aus wie mein Bruder!" lachte Bulma. "Allerdings, er hat viel von Vegeta!" stimmte ihr Radditz zu. Dann lachten alle. 


	12. Kapitel 11: Ein Prinz entpuppt sich als ...

Kokoro: *happily* Hallihallo! Gomen nasai, das hat echt lange gedauert! Vegeta: Allerdings! Goku: *nickt* K: ^^° Naja, also es tut mir Leid. Allerdings war ich etwas traurig, weil ich kaum noch Reviews bekommen hab und für mein letztes Update, "Die verzauberte Prinzessin" starring unseren geliebten Vegeta, hab ich bis jetzt noch keinen bekommen.Ihr hasst wohl Märchen, was?? Nun ja. V: *zufrieden* Das kommt davon, wenn du mich zur Prinzessin umfunktionierst! G: Das Kleid stand dir aber gut. V: -.-° K: ^^° Genau. Naja, ich verspreche, ich werde das nicht noch einmal versuchen! V: *murmelt* Ist auch besser für dich. K: Dafür ist dieses Chap echt lang geworden! Ich bin ja so stolz! ^^ Nun schnell die Greetings:  
  
Ich grüße Ni-chan, Ouji-chan, Kaka-chan, Lava, Black Angel und.äh.^^° äh, alle, die meine FF lesen!!  
  
I love you.  
  
K: So. Ich habe übrigens jetzt meinen ersten selbstgemachten Plushie fertig! ^^ Esn ist Go-chan!! Er ist der Prototyp und ca. 15 cm groß! Love ya, Plushie!!!  
  
Disclaimer: .*sigh* .  
  
Wenn ihr wollt, lest auch mein erstes Poem: "Nur Einmal Wie Du".  
  
Und nun viel Spaß mit dem Neuesten von B&B!!! P.S: Wenn ihr meine FF ausdrucken wollt, geht auf Ni-chans HP: www punkt cuddly-yaoi punkt vu  
  
Da findet ihr auch meine Pics!!! ^^ K.  
  
~*11: Ein Prinz entpuppt sich als kawaii*~  
  
In den Tagen nach dem ersten Knistern zwischen Kakarotto und Vegeta machte sich jeder der Beiden seine Gedanken über den anderen. Während die Gedanken des Prinzen immer nur um den jüngeren Saiyajin kreisten, war sich Der überhaupt nicht darüber klar, wie er seine widersprüchlichen Gefühle einordnen sollte.  
  
`Kakarotto ist anders als die meisten Menschen. Kami, er ist sogar ganz anders als die meisten Saiyajin! Seine ganze Art fasziniert mich.Ob Nappa Recht hatte? War ich früher auch so verspielt wie er?...Nun, ich denke das wäre möglich, schließlich ist er genauso stur wie ich, und das will wirklich was heissen!´ Vegeta konnte nicht verhindern, dass er bei diesem Gedanken grinsen musste.  
  
`Falls es wirklich Liebe gibt, hab ich sie wohl gefunden!´  
  
Kakarotto, der den Prinzen beobachtet hatte, wunderte sich, wo wohl das Grinsen herkam. Seine eigenen Gedanken kreisten derweil wie ein Karussell.  
  
´Oh Kami, was ist es, was ich fühle? Frühlingsgefühle?? .Quatsch, es ist Winter. Ich würde es vielleicht als Liebe bezeichnen. Aber ist es nur eine Verliebtheit, oder die große Liebe? .Vielleicht bin ich ja auch nur krank?? .Pah! Hör auf, dich selbst zu vergackeiern, Kakarotto!´  
  
Und so hielten sie es drei Tage lang. Sie sahen sich andauernd an, und wenn sie dachten, der andere könnte es bemerkt haben, sschauten sie schnell wieder weg. Immer die gleiche Leier. Bis es der Prinz schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und zu Kakarotto hinüberging.  
  
"Ich will, dass du mit mir isst!" "." Der Jüngere starrte den Prinzen nach dieser schroffen Anrede verwirrt an. Vegeta räusperte sich leicht und trat unruhig auf der Stelle. "Äh, ich.wollte sagen.nein, fragen.Willst du mit mir zu Mittag essen?"  
  
Kakarotto lächelte, und etwas unbeholfen lächelte der Verfluchte zurück. "Sehr gern!" Kaum hatte er zugestimmt, meldete Kakarottos Bauch, dass er auch keine andere Antwort geduldet hätte.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Als die Beiden wenig später bei Tisch saßen, bemühte sich der Prinz sichtlich, seine guten Manieren von einst wieder hervorzukramen. Allerdings erwies sich das als sehr schwer, da er durch seine eher als Pranken zu bezeichnenden Hände mehr als nur ein paar Probleme damit hatte, den Löffel für die Suppe zu halten. Nervös sah er zu Kakarotto hinüber und fragte sich, ob der wohl über ihn lachen würde.  
  
´Ah.verdammt! Diese winzigkleinen Löffel, wer soll denn damit umgehen?? .Seit wann essen Saiyajins eigentlich mit Besteck? .Wenn ich den erwische, der Tischmanieren erfunden hat.´  
  
Nochmals setzte Vegeta vorsichtig mit dem Löffel an, aber vergebens. Frustriert schleuderte er das unselige Stück Blech von sich und starrte wütend und traurig auf seine Krallen hinab.  
  
Kakarotto hatte den Kopf gehoben, als er leises Gemurmel vom anderen Ende des Tisches vernahm. Eine zeitlang beobachtete er, mit einer Mischung aus Humor und Neugierde, die verzweifelten Bemühungen des verfluchten Prinzen. Als jener endlich den Löffel beiseite warf und missmutig vor sich hin zu starren begann, bekam der Jüngere Mitleid mit ihm.  
  
`Der Arme. Wahrscheinlich isst er sonst mit den Händen, und versucht jetzt einen guten Eindruck zu machen. Ich sollte nicht über ihn lachen, ich kann es mir kaum vorstellen, wie es ist, verflucht zu sein.´  
  
"Ähm.Vegeta?" "." "Vegeta?" ".Hm?" Kam es unwirsch vom Kopfende des Tisches. "Schau mal!"  
  
Langsam löste der Angesprochene seine Augen von dem unglaublich faszinierenden Flecken auf seiner Serviette und sah zu seinem, wenn auch unfreiwilligen, Gast hinüber. Kaum hatte er das jedoch getan, riss es vor Überraschung die Augen auf. Der Jüngere hatte lachend seinen Teller hochgehoben und schlürfte ohne Umschweife die Suppe aus ihm heraus. Dabei zwinkerte er Vegeta verspielt zu, was diesen erst einmal gehörig verwirrte. "Oder ist es dir so lieber?" Damit stellte Kakarotto seinen Teller wieder vor sich auf den Tisch und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, streckte seine Zunge heraus und- Vegeta starrte seinen Gegenüber verblüfft an. `Spielt der jetzt Hund oder was?´  
  
Doch Kakarotto zwinkerte ihm wieder nur zu in einer Weise, die der Prinz schlichtweg inspirierend fand, und da verstand er.  
  
"Na komm Vegeta, hab mal ein bisschen Spaß! Sei nicht immer so steif."  
  
Einen Moment zögerte er noch, dann grinste der Prinz und nickte. "Na gut." Damit beugte auch er sich über seinen Teller und leckte seine Suppe auf. Kakarotto lachte laut und sah ihm noch einen Moment zu. Dabei schossen ihm so seltsame Gedanken durch den Kopf, dass er aufhörte zu Lachen und nachdenklich auf den Älteren sah.  
  
´Hmm.Das sieht sehr verführerisch aus.´  
  
Er sah, wie Vegeta seine Zunge langsam in die Tomatensuppe hineintauchte, die rote Soße genüsslich schluckte und mit einem unglaublich anziehenden Lächeln sich die Lippen leckte, um auch die letzten Tropfen aufzunehmen, die an seinen langen, weißen Vorderzähnen hingen. Dabei sah er wie ein Vampir aus, fand Kakarotto, doch es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil, er fand es sehr sexy, wie der Prinz selbst bei einer so harmlosen Tätigkeit wie Essen soo.  
  
".hinreissend sein kann!" seufzte er laut.  
  
Vegeta schaute auf. "Was?" Der andere wurde sofort scharlachrot. "Nichts!"  
  
Plötzlich war der eigene Teller wieder unglaublich interessant.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit hatten Beide ihren Teller leergegessen, doch natürlich blieb es nicht bei einem, mindestens weitere Zehn folgten, bevor sie sich satt und zufrieden fühlten. Nachdem Kakarotto fertig war, sah er wieder zu Vegeta hinüber, und was er sah, ließ ihn diesmal richtig laut lachen.  
  
Der Prinz war damit beschäftigt gewesen, seinen letzten Teller bis auf den letzten Rest sauber zu lecken. Das war ihm zweifellos gelungen, allerdings war sein Gesicht vom Kinn bis zur Nasenspitze mit der roten Soße bekleckert. Kakarotto prustete los und Vegeta sah dabei sehr ratlos aus, was sicherlich als ´irre süß´ bezeichnet hätte, wenn er sich nicht so verzweifelt bemüht hätte, Luft zu bekommen. Langsam aber wurde der Prinz sauer.  
  
´Was fällt ihm ein, diesem Möchtegern-Saiyajin?? Macht er sich etwa über mich lustig?´  
  
Kakarotto brachte mühsam zwischen einigen abgehackten Lachanfällen eine Erklärung heraus. "Du- hahaha.du hast die- die Tomatensoße überall.wahahahaha! .im Gesicht!" glückste er vergnügt.  
  
Vegeta schaute einen Moment äusserst pikiert aus der Wäsche, dann grinste er. ´Das wirst du noch bereuen, Kakarotto.´ Und hätte sein Gegenüber jetzt hochgesehen, wäre ihm wohl angesichts des dämonischen Grinsens angst und bange geworden.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später ging die Tür zum Speisesaal auf und vor den fassungslosen Augen der Belegschaft des Schlosses verließ ein über und über mit Tomatensoße bekleckerter Kakarotto das Schlachtfeld. Hinter ihm folgte ein sehr zufrieden aussehender Prinz, und nachdem Nappa und die Übrigen einen Blick in den vormals sauberen Raum warfen, konnten sie sich denken, was passiert war. Von den Wänden tropfte Soße, der kostbare Teppich war fast nicht mehr zu erkennen unter all den Tomaten und eine einzelne riesige Suppenschüssel lag umgedreht auf dem Boden. Alles in allem war es ein einziges Chaos.  
  
Langsam drehten sich alle zu Vegeta um.  
  
Als erste fand Chichi ihre Sprache wieder und alle ausser Vegeta und Kakarotto hielten sich schnell die Ohren zu. Gerade wollte der jüngste Saiyajin fragen, wieso, als er schnell die Antwort bekam.  
  
"SAG MAL BIST DU VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN?? WER GLAUBST DU MACHT DAS WIEDER SAUBER?? ALSO WIRKLICH VEGETA IHR SEID WIE EIN KLEINES KIND! ACH WAS IHR SEID SCHLIMMER!! EIN KIND WÜRDE WENIGSTENS DEN ANSTAND HABEN SCHULDIG ZU GUCKEN!!"  
  
Kakarotto zuckte zusammen und schaute bewundernd zu seinem Prinzen hin, der vollkommen gelassen dastand. Langsam schlich er zu Nappa und Radditz hinüber, die aussahen, als wüssten sie bereits, wie die Situation enden würde. "Äh.ist die immer so??" Kakarotto sah Chichi ungläubig an. Er hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so schreien konnte. "Yup!" nickte Radditz und grinste. "Chichi war schon immer etwas.äh, laut!" fügte Nappa hinzu. Das aber erntete ihm einen Knuff von Radditz. "Sprich nicht schlecht über meine Freundin!" "Sollte Vegeta nicht besser klein beigeben?" Kakarotto sah die anderen fragend an. "Ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand das lange aushält!" Überrascht sah er, wie Nappa und Radditz ihn angrinsten. "Keine Sorge, Kleiner," meinte der. "Man merkt du kennst Vegeta noch nicht lange. Du vergisst, mit wem sie es zu tun hat!" Nappa seufzte. "Er hat ein noch größeres Temperament als Chichi!" Alle drei plus Bulma, die den kleinen Trunks, dem sie die Ohren zuhielt, im Arm hatte, sahen erwartungsvoll auf die beiden Kontrahenten.  
  
Vegetas Miene hatte sich zusehends verdunkelt und seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. Mit einem Blick, der nichts Gutes verhieß, gab er nun seine Meinung bekannt.  
  
"DAS HIER IST MEIN SCHLOSS, ONNA!! FALLS DU EIN PROBLEM HAST, SAG ES RUHIG, UND SCHAU OB ES MICH INTERESSIERT!! UND FALLS DU NOCH EINMAL WAGST MICH ANZUSCHREIEN, WERDE ICH DICH IN DIE NÄCHSTE DIMENSION PUSTEN, KAPIERT??" Vegeta machte eine kurze Pause, in der Kakarotto vorsichtig zu Radditz hinsah. Der allerdings schien sich nichts aus der Drohung, seine Freundin in die Luft zu jagen, zu machen. Er bemerkte Kakarottos Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Damit droht er ihr jedes Mal. Ich versuche ihr seid langem klarzumachen, dass er es nicht ernst meint und er das nur als Einschüchterungsversuch macht." Er seufzte. "Aber es klappt sehr, sehr gut." Kakarotto konnte nur nicken. So wie Vegeta dort nun stand, leicht vornüber gebeugt wie kurz vorm Angriff, seine Haare aufgestellt und ein mörderisches Lächeln auf den Lippen, hinter denen seine langen, scharfen Reißzähne gut zur Geltung kamen, wirkte er wirklich sehr einschüchternd. Kakarotto schluckte. Er hatte ihn bisher nur einmal noch gefährlicher gesehen: Als der Prinz die Werwölfe angegriffen hatte, um ihn zu beschützen. Er wurde nervös. Würde er ihr wirklich nichts tun? Aber er entspannte sich, als er in die Augen der Verfluchten sah. Ein verschmitztes Glitzern spiegelte sich in ihnen, und Kakarotto verstand. Vegeta hatte Spaß an dem Wortgefecht. `Der hat Nerven.´  
  
Chichi allerdings schien weit davon entfernt, noch einmal den Mund aufzumachen. Zufrieden mit diesem Ergebnis powerte Vegeta runter und stellte sich aufrecht hin. Er verschränkte die Arme und grinste. "Denn ICH bin Vegeta no Ouji!" Damit war der Kampf beendet. Im Hintergrund klatschte Trunks begeistert, und als Bulma Chichi am Arm nahm und sie wegführte, hörten sie ihn sagen: "Wenn ich groß bin will ich genauso werden wie Vegeta-sama!"  
  
Nappa schüttelte den Kopf und bemerkte trocken: "Deswegen lieben wir ihn." Und Radditz nickte grinsend. "1:0 für Vegeta!" Kakarotto derweil sah zu dem Prinzen in offensichtlicher Bewunderung hin, bis ihn Radditz leicht in die Seite knuffte. "Pass auf, dass du dir nicht aufs Hemd sabberst!" Vollkommen abwesend nickte er nur und lachend verließen sie den Prinzen und seinen Fan.  
  
Vegeta wurde langsam nervös unter Kakarottos intensiven Blick. Deutlich schien die Ehrfurcht aus seinen Augen und so sehr es dem Prinzen gefiel, so sehr hasste er es auch. Er räusperte sich, und endlich erwachte der Jüngere aus seiner Starre.  
  
"K-Kommst du jetzt, Kakarotto?" fragte er und wandte sich schnell zum Gehen. "Wohin?" "Ins Badezimmer!" "Warum?" "Weil du von oben bis unten mit Tomatensoße bekleckert bist, Ferkel." "Ach ja?? Wer hat mich denn mit Tomatensoße beschossen??" Vegeta grinste. "Das kommt davon, wenn du den Prinzen der Saiyajin auslachst!" ".Du hättest mir nicht gleich die ganze Suppenschüssel über den Kopf schütten müssen.." Kakarotto tat gespielt beleidigt, aber seine Augen funkelten amüsiert, genau wie Vegetas. "Heh.Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen müssen."  
  
Endlich waren sie vorm Badezimmer angekommen und der Prinz öffnete die Tür. Kakarotto staunte nicht schlecht. Die Fliesen waren aus schwarzem Marmor, die Wände aber rauer Stein. Eine riesige Badewanne war in den Boden eingelassen, in der das Wasser, wenn man sich hineinsetzt, ihm wahrscheinlich bis zur Brust und Vegeta bis zum Hals reichen würde. Das Wasser war bereits heiß, duftete nach Pinien und Eukalyptus und sprudelte direkt aus kleinen Löchern im Steinboden.  
  
"Das ist mein privates Badezimmer." bemerkte Vegeta, und riss ihn damit aus seiner Starre, nun zum zweiten Mal. "Geh ruhig schon baden, ich hole Handtücher für dich." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Kakarotto zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloss, der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Schnell hatte er sich entkleidet und stieg in das warme Wasser.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit kam Vegeta zurück mit einem Stapel Handtücher, die er auf dem Boden vor dem Wasserbecken ablegte. "Ich habe dir saubere Kleidung von Radditz gegeben. Vermutlich passt sie dir besser als meine." Kakarotto nickte. "Ja, danke!" Er tauchte noch einmal unter. "Ich bin fertig!" Der Prinz nickte. "Ich warte solange draussen." "Hä? Warum denn?" Kakarotto sah ihn verdutzt an. Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. "Willst du dich etwa vor mir umziehen?" "Na klar, wieso nicht? Du bist doch ein Mann!" Vegeta seufzte. "Du hast anscheinend kein Schamgefühl..." Kakarotto lachte. "Ach so, deswegen. Würde es dir denn etwas ausmachen, wenn ich dich nackt sehen würde?" Vegeta dachte intensiv darüber nach. "Hn.Bei einem Fremden vielleicht.Aber bei dir glaube ich nicht." Darauf nickte der Jüngere. "Na siehste!" Und mit diesen Worten schwang er sich aus dem Becken, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und begann, sich durch die Haare zu rubbeln. Als er aber wieder zu dem Prinzen hinüber sah, hielt er überrascht inne. Vegeta hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, während sein Gesicht ein tiefes Rot zierte. Kakarotto schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte, bevor er auf den versteinerten Prinzen zutrat. ´Niedlich.´ "Äh, Vegeta.Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen." Vorsichtig tat der Kleinere wie ihm geheißen und sah einen Moment in die Augen des Größeren, dann senkte er beschämt den Kopf. "Ich.hab noch nie.einen anderen Mann nackt gesehen.Umm.also." frustriert klappte er den Mund zu. ´Ich wirke wie ein beklemmter Idiot!! Shimatta!´ Kakarotto lächelte nur. "Ist schon in Ordnung. Du bist schließlich nie vielen Fremden begegnet, da ist das ganz normal." Sanft hob er eine Hand und legte sie auf die Wange des überraschten Prinzen. Sie fühlte sich heiß an. Dann hob Vegeta den Blick und sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. Sein Herz klopfte zum zerspringen. Er wunderte sich, was nun passieren würde, doch Kakarotto lächelte nur sanft. Dann hob er die andere Hand und strich ihm über die Nase. Vollkommen verdutzt starrte der Prinz ihn an und legte den Kopf schief. Kakarotto leckte sich den Finger ab. "Du hattest noch etwas Soße auf der Nase." Vegeta blinzelte überrascht. Plötzlich quietschte Kakarotto, sodass er erschrocken zurückzuckte.  
  
"Kami, du siehst so kawaii aus!!" Wenn es irgendwie möglich war, errötete der Prinz noch ein wenig mehr. 


	13. Kapitel 12: In Liebe heute Nacht mit dir

K: *again her happy self* TÄTÄTÄÄÄ!!! Hier ist das 12te Kapitel von B&B!!!  
  
V: *genervt* Herzlichen Irgendwas! Du hast das Kapitel nach der 11 geschrieben! Und es ist auch noch das Kapitel vor der 13!! . . . .Baka ningen. . . .  
  
K: -.-° Es ist ein DUTZEND!!! WHOHOOOO!!!  
  
G: *happily* Toll! ^^ Bekommst du jetzt Geschenke?  
  
K: Äh. . . . Nein. Leider nicht. T.T Aber es ist ja eh bald Weihnachten!! ^^  
  
G: ^^  
  
V: -.-  
  
G: Aww, Geta! Es wird bestimmt schön! Denk doch an den Schnee, das Einkaufen, die Schneeballschlachten, die Geschenke. . . .  
  
V: *sauer* Also, erstens, Kakarott, ist Schnee schlichtweg gruselig!! Zweitens, ICH HASSE EINKAUFEN!! Drittens, hab ich noch nie eine Schneeballschlacht gemacht, und viertens: ICH BEKOMME AUCH NIE GESCHENKE!!! . . . .Und ich will sie auch gar nicht. . . .  
  
K: *starrt V mit großen, traurigen Augen an* GASP!! Du bekommst keine Geschenke?? Aww, armer Geta. . . . *sniff*  
  
G: Geta. . . . *schnappt sich den überraschten Prinz und umarmt ihn* BUHUHUHUHUUU!! *sniff* MEIN ARMER GETA!!! *sniff* KEINE GESCHENKE ZU WEIHNACHTEN!!!  
  
K: Kommt das daher, dass du früher so gemein warst? *sniff*  
  
G: DAS IST GEMEIN!!! GETA HAT SCHON LANGE NICHT MEHR DIE WELT IN DIE LUFT GEJAGT!!!  
  
V: -.-° Kakarott, ich hab noch nie die Welt in die Luft gejagt.  
  
G: EBEN!! T.T  
  
V&K: -.-°°  
  
V: *seufzt* Ich hab mal den Weihnachtsmann gekiblastet.  
  
K: . . . . Du. Hast. Was??  
  
G: O.O Geta kennt den Weihnachtsmann???  
  
V: Zufall. Er ist einmal an Heiligabend mit seinem Schlitten in unserer Dachantenne hängen geblieben. . . .  
  
K: . . . . Ich ahne schreckliches. . . .  
  
G: Und da hast du ihn gekiblastet?  
  
V: ER HAT GESAGT, ER WÜRDE MIR KEIN GESCHENK BRINGEN WEIL ICH BÖSE GEWESEN WÄRE!!  
  
G: Awww. . . . *sniff*  
  
K: *verteilt Tempos* Das ist wirklich traurig, Geta. . . . *denkt nach* ICH HABS!! Wir können nicht zulassen, dass Geta für den Rest seines Lebens keine Geschenke mehr bekommt, richtig??  
  
G: RICHTIG!!  
  
V: . . . .  
  
K: Also müssen wir einfach den Weihnachtsmann finden und ihn bitten, sein Urteil über Vegeta noch mal zu überdenken.  
  
V: Und wie willst du ihn finden??  
  
K: O.O Wie, wie?  
  
V: Weißt du vielleicht, wo er wohnt??  
  
K: . . . . . . Weißt du das etwa nicht??  
  
V: O.o °°°  
  
K: *happily* Er wohnt am Nordpol, ist doch klar!! Und da gehen wir hin!! Na los!  
  
G: YEAH!!! *steht schon mit Mütze und Schal da* Mission: Vegeta-bekommt-Geschenke kann beginnen!!  
  
K: Yup! ^^ Komm Geta!! *schnappt sich den verwirrten Prinzen und verschwindet durch die Tür*  
  
. . .  
  
. . . . .  
  
. . . . . .  
  
*steckt Kopf wieder hinein* ^^° Sorry! Also, viel Spaß mit dem neuesten Chap von B&B!!! Es wird lime-misch!! ^^ *rennt hinter den beiden Saiyajin hinterher* MATTE KUDASAI!!! (Wartet bitte)  
  
Cu, K.  
  
~*12: In Liebe heute Nacht mit dir *~  
  
Später am Nachmittag gelang Kakarotto das Unmögliche: Er schaffte es, den sturen Prinzen dazu zu überreden, mit ihm einen Spaziergang durch den verschneiten Garten zu machen. Dabei hatten wohl, mehr noch als seine Worte, seine flehenden Blicke geholfen Vegetas Herz zu erweichen.  
  
Oder eher zum Schmelzen zu bringen.  
  
Denn verärgert sah der Prinz heute nicht aus, ganz im Gegenteil, selten hatte man ihn in so guter Laune gesehen. Und wieder einmal wurden die Beiden von neugierigen Augen beobachtet.  
  
Amüsiert sah Vegeta seinem jungen Artgenossen dabei zu, wie er mit verschiedenen Taktiken die vielen Vögel anzulocken versuchte, welche auf Futtersuche bei ihnen nach Brotkrumen forschten.  
  
"Na komm. . . . komm. . . . Ich tu dir nichts! Schau. . . . ich habe hier Futter! Piep, piep, piep!" Vegeta musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht laut loszuprusten.  
  
"Kakarotto, ich glaube nicht, dass sie auf deinen Lockruf reagieren werden. . . . "  
  
Überrascht drehte sich der Jüngere um. "Warum nicht? Pass auf!" Damit kehrte er dem Prinzen wieder den Rücken zu und hockte sich in den Schnee vor einer kleinen Gruppe Kohlmeisen. Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte, doch genau in diesem Moment hüpfte doch tatsächlich eine der Meisen nahe an ihn heran, und - nach einem weiteren ´Piep!` seitens Kakarotto - setzte sie sich auf seine ausgestreckte Hand. Vegeta riss die Augen auf vor Staunen. Dann wurden aus der einen Meise zwei, drei, und schließlich waren es vier kleine Kohlmeisen, die sich fröhlich zwitschernd auf Kakarottos warmer Handfläche niederließen.  
  
Grinsend wandte sich der Andere nun zu ihm um, langsam, um die Vögel nicht zu erschrecken, und lachte glücklich, als eine Meise seinen Arm hinaufhüpfte, um etwas an seinem Ohr zu picken. Kakarotto schien das nicht im geringsten zu stören.  
  
In Vegeta lösten sich verschiedene Gefühle ab als er die Szene betrachtete. Zum einen war er neidisch. Zum anderen freute er sich mit seinem Freund und lächelte schließlich, als er bemerkte, dass Kakarotto ihn genauestens musterte.  
  
Der lächelte sofort zurück, aber ganz zufrieden war er noch nicht.  
  
´Vegeta sieht irgendwie traurig aus. Nun ja, das tut er andauernd, er hat ja auch Grund dazu, aber ich will, dass er heute glücklich ist!´  
  
Sanft beugte er sich nieder und setzte die Meisen nacheinander wieder auf den Schnee.  
  
"Vegeta, versuch du es auch einmal! Ich bin sicher, die Vögel mögen dich sehr!"  
  
Der Prinz hob eine Augenbraue. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
Schulterzucken. "Ich weiß nicht, wie jemand dich nicht gern haben könnte!"  
  
Das kam so ehrlich und klar, dass Vegeta anstatt einer scharfen Antwort nur "Aha."-te und den Kopf gedankenverloren schief legte. ´Er ist so. . . .´  
  
"Na komm Vegeta! Setz dich einfach neben mich und streck deine Hände aus."  
  
Zögernd gehorchte der Prinz und hockte sich neben den anderen in den kalten Schnee. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Hände etwas und hielt sie misstrauisch vor sich, als ob er überlegte, ob er es wirklich wagen könnte, die gefährlichen Monstervögel auf seine königlichen Hände zu lassen. Leise schmunzelnd setzte sich Kakarotto hinter ihn und legte seine Arme von hinten so um den Prinzen herum, dass er dessen Hände erreichen konnte. Dann nahm er sie sanft in Seine.  
  
Eine Welle von Wärme floss durch sie Beide hindurch, und Kakarotto, leicht rot im Gesicht, war nahe dran, wieder loszulassen, doch dann führte er die kleineren Hände Vegetas ein kleines Stück weiter vor und öffnete sie ganz.  
  
"Hier. . . So. . ."  
  
Da saßen sie und warteten, dass die Meisen herankommen würden, doch als die Erste ohne zu zögern hineinsprang, zuckte Vegeta erschrocken zurück, und der Vogel sprang schnell wieder davon. Nun wagten es offensichtlich auch die anderen nicht, sich in die behaarten Hände des Prinzen zu setzen. Traurig wollte Vegeta aufstehen, doch der Jüngere hielt ihn sanft auf.  
  
"Nicht gleich aufgeben! Warte, probier es noch mal!"  
  
Und er schob die königlichen Hände noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne. Tatsächlich, wieder hüpfte eine Meise hinein, diesmal aber eine einzige Blaumeise. Leise piepsend kletterte sie an seinen Armen empor und hüpfte auf Vegetas Kopf, und dort blieb sie sitzen.  
  
Vegeta, welcher es nicht wagte, sich zu rühren, hielt ganz still und atmete nicht. Noch viele andere Kohlmeisen gesellten sich zu der Blaumeise und zufrieden sah Kakarotto das triumphierende Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Prinzen, dass er schätzen und lieben gelernt hatte. Langsam ließ er Vegeta los, welcher so sehr in seine Vögel konzentriert war, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie der Jüngere sich ein Stück entfernte und, ganz in Gedanken versunken, den weißen Himmel betrachtete. ´Unglaublich wie er sich verändert hat, während ich hier bin. Ich wollte am Anfang nur weg von hier, nach Hause und nun bin ich so gerne hier. . . Ich habe hier ein neues Zuhause gefunden, das schöner und vertrauter ist als irgendeins zuvor. Bestimmt liegt das daran, dass ich hier mit meinen Artgenossen zusammen bin. . . . Wenn es Gohan nicht gäbe, würde ich nie zurückkehren, aber ich muss ihn wieder sehen . . . Ich weiß es. Irgendwann wird es mich von hier forttreiben, es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.  
  
Die Leute hier gefallen mir. . . Nappa ist so etwas wie ein älterer Bruder oder Vater für Vegeta. Radditz. . . irgendwas an ihm kommt mir sehr vertraut vor. Bulma ist nett, und Chichi auch, wenn sie nicht gerade schreit. . . Trunks auch, er ist niedlich, kaum zu glauben, dass er der Sohn von Nappa ist. . . Ich meine, ich würde Nappa nicht gerade als niedlich bezeichnen! . . . Heh, Trunks war definitiv zu oft mit Vegeta zusammen, er ist ihm ziemlich ähnlich, ich glaube so ähnlich war seine Majestät auch, als er klein war. . . . . . . Apropos Vegeta: Er ist einzigartig. Ich finde ihn nicht abstoßend, weil er Fell hat. Heh, kaum zu glauben, dass ich mich in ihn. . . ´  
  
Er verlor seinen Gedanken, als er wieder zu seinem Prinzen hinüber sah. Das Bild war aber auch zu niedlich: Der stolze Prinz der Saiyajin saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Schnee, und auf ihm mindestens zwei Dutzend Vögel. Und Vegeta sah aus, als wüsste er nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Kakarotto lachte. "Immer schön stillsitzen, Vegeta! Bloß nicht wackeln!" Ein Todesblick traf ihn. "Sehr witzig, Kakarotto!" knirschte der Prinz. Dem Jüngeren kam eine Idee und schnell bückte er sich und formte einen Schneeball in seinen Händen. "Hey Vegeta, fang!" Und schon flog der Schneeball durch die Luft und traf Vegeta, der in genau diesem Moment hoch schaute. KLATSCH! Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann: "Renn, Kakarotto." Mit dieser letzten Warnung schoss Vegeta auf Goku zu, der sich das nicht zweimal sagen ließ und die Beine in die Hand nahm. Kreuz und quer jagte der Prinz seinen ´Untergebenen` durch den Garten, sodass der nachher aussah, als wäre eine Herde wilder Pferde durchgegangen. Kakarotto lachte laut und bremste plötzlich. "Komm, wir machen eine Schneeballschlacht!" "Eine Schneeball-wa-" Weiter kam der Prinz nicht, da traf ihn schon ein weiterer Ball von Kakarotto gesandt. "Na warte, Kakarotto!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
". . . . "  
  
".Vegeta?"  
  
". . . . "  
  
"Na komm, sei nicht mehr böse!"  
  
". . . . !" Kakarotto seufzte. "Es war doch nur ein Spiel. Und du hast dich doch ganz gut geschlagen-"  
  
"WENN DU DAMIT DIE TATSACHE MEINST, DASS ICH DICH KEIN EINZIGES MAL GETROFFEN HABE, WÄHREND DU MICH QUASI UNTER SCHNEE BEERDIGT HAST, DANN HAB ICH MICH GUT GESCHLAGEN, JA!!"  
  
"GAH!! Kami, Vegeta, schrei doch nicht so laut!"  
  
". . . . "  
  
"Hör mal," meinte der Jüngere jetzt in einem versöhnlichen Tonfall. "Du hast nur nicht getroffen, weil du fast nichts gesehen hast, durch den vielen Schnee. . . . "  
  
"SOLL MICH DAS JETZT ETWA AUFMUNTERN??"  
  
". . . . HÖRST DU ENDLICH MAL AUF ZU SCHREIEN??"  
  
"ICH SCHREIE, SOVIEL ICH WILL!! ICH BIN DER PRINZ!!"  
  
"NA TOLL EURE HOHEIT! ICH WOLLTE JA NUR NETT SEIN! ABER BITTE, DANN SEI EBEN EINE BELEIDIGTE LEBERWURST!!"  
  
"FEIN!"  
  
"FEIN!!"  
  
". . . . "  
  
". . . . "  
  
". . . . Ich bin eine was?"  
  
"Ne Leberwurst."  
  
". . . . "  
  
". . . . "  
  
". . . . Warum?"  
  
Kakarotto musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen.  
  
"Nur so ne Redensart!"  
  
"Aha."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Sind deine Leberwürste oft beleidigt?"  
  
"Heheh. . . . nein, nein! Ich. . . . ach, Vegeta! Dir kann man einfach nicht böse sein!" Der Prinz halb-grinste, halb-lächelte. Kakarotto seufzte wieder. "Wenn das deine Art ist, Entschuldigung zu sagen, dann nehme ich an!"  
  
Diesmal lächelte der Prinz.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Vegeta Kakarotto vorgeschlagen, eine Weile Schlittschuhlaufen zu gehen. Der Jüngere staunte nicht schlecht darüber.  
  
"Du kannst Schlittschuhlaufen, Vegeta?"  
  
"Nun, äh. . . . Nein, aber ich habe darüber gelesen."  
  
". . . . Du bist echt zu kawaii, weißt du das?" Der Prinz errötete.  
  
"Gar nicht!"  
  
"Du kannst das nicht aus einem Buch lernen. Aber ich will es dir gern zeigen, wenn du möchtest. Ich habe das immer gern gemacht!"  
  
So waren die beiden Saiyajin schon kurze Zeit später unterwegs durch den Garten, in dessen Mitte ein großer, und im Winter zugefrorener See lag. Sie hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um die Schlittschuhe des Prinzen zu finden, die er zwar besaß, aber noch niemals benutzt hatte. Kakarotto half Vegeta dabei, seine Schuhe vernünftig festzuziehen und sich anschließend auf das Eis zu stellen, was ja bekanntlich auch gar nicht so leicht ist. Nachdem auch Kakarotto seine Schlittschuhe angezogen hatte, begann er dem Prinzen seine erste Lektion in Sachen Schlittschuhlaufen zu geben.  
  
"Das Wichtigste ist, immer das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren. Wenn du das verlierst, wirst du garantiert umfallen, also werde ich dir das jetzt erst einmal zeigen. . . . "  
  
Geschickt lief der Jüngere ein paar Schritte nach vorne, drehte eine Kurve und kam vor dem Prinzen wieder zum Stillstand. Kakarotto lachte angesichts der stillen Bewunderung in Vegetas Augen. "Na komm, jetzt bist du dran!" Vegeta nickte und machte ein paar zuversichtliche Schritte, doch schon bemerkte er den Unterschied zum Laufen auf festem Grund, und augenblicklich verlor er die Balance und kippte nach hinten. Glücklicherweise hatte der andere es kommen sehen und fing ihn sanft auf. "Hoppla! Das war etwas zu hastig, geh es lieber langsamer an. Komm, wir laufen mal zusammen. . . . " Damit ergriff er Vegetas Hand und gemeinsam drehten sie die erste Runde auf dem See. "Das war sehr gut! Nun versuch es alleine." Kakarotto führte den Prinzen etwa zur Mitte des Sees und ließ -wenn auch ein kleines bisschen widerwillig- seine Hände los. Vegeta lief hochkonzentriert seine zweite Runde und schon bald liefen ihm kleine Schweißperlen von der Stirn. Er machte erstaunliche Fortschritte. Nach ein paar Minuten hielt er wieder inne und schaute Lob erwartend zu Kakarotto hinüber. Der Jüngere lächelte. "Sehr gut! Du bekommst das echt schnell hin, Vegeta!" Der Prinz grinste und sah zu, wie Kakarotto einige Runden lief, und dabei immer schneller wurde und anmutig ein paar Pirouetten drehte.  
  
´So gut kann man sein. . . . ´  
  
Da fasste Vegeta einen waghalsigen Entschluss.  
  
"Hey Kakarotto. Pass mal auf!"  
  
Der Jüngere sah auf und ahnte, was der Prinz vorhatte. "Vegeta, nicht! Lass es lieber!"  
  
Der aber lachte nur und beschleunigte seinen Lauf, dann schwang er sich herum und vollführte vor Kakarottos erstaunten Augen fünf wunderschöne Pirouetten hintereinander. ´Er hat so eine grazile Art . . . Jede seiner Bewegungen geht harmonisch in die andere über. . . ´ Verträumt bewunderte er den intensiven Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Prinzen, die Muskeln, die sich unter dem Fell anspannten, die elegante Weise, wie er seinen Körper bog und streckte. Der Anblick von Vegetas unglaublicher Schönheit versetzte sein Herz in einen schnelleren Rhythmus. ´Kami, er weiß nicht einmal, wie wunderbar er ist. . . . ´ Und in diesem Moment, als er wie gebannt vor Staunen in der Mitte des Sees stand, wurde es ihm klar. Und er lächelte, als er vollkommen überwältigt von seinen Empfindungen seufzte. Und hätte Vegeta in diesem Moment in sein Gesicht geschaut, hätte er in Kakarottos Augen schimmern sehen, was für einen großen Schatz er soeben vollkommen unwissentlich erobert hatte. Kakarotto hatte ihm sein Herz geschenkt.  
  
Jener wurde urplötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er einen Aufschrei und sofort danach einen dumpfen Fall hörte. Beunruhigt ließ er seine Augen über den See wandern. Wo war der Prinz??  
  
Schnell lokalisierte er seine Aura und fluchend hob er vom Boden ab und schoss so schnell er konnte zum anderen Ende des Sees. Und dann fand er ihn auch. Vegeta war offensichtlich nach einer seiner Pirouetten im Eis eingebrochen, und versunken.  
  
"VEGETA NEIN!!!" Ohne zu zögern riss Kakarotto sich die Schuhe, die Jacke und den Schal vom Leib und wollte gerade hinter seinem Prinzen ins Wasser springen, als eine weiß behandschuhte Hand die Oberfläche durchstieß und ihr ein triefender und bibbernder aber unverletzter Vegeta no Ouji folgte. "Verdammtes. . . *hust* ..Wasser. . . .*keuch* . . . Warum ist das auch so. . . . ka-kalt??"  
  
Kakarotto hätte am liebsten geheult vor Erleichterung, aber er besann sich und ergriff die klitschnassen Hände des Prinzen und zog ihn aus dem Wasser heraus, in seine Arme. Einen Moment lang stand Vegeta noch so sehr unter Schock dass er nur weiter vor sich hin murmelte, doch dann bemerkte er, wer ihn da in so einer festen Umarmung hielt. Seine Augen weiteten sich. "Kakarotto?" "Ve-Vegeta. . . " Der Jüngere hatte Mühe, seine Stimme zu kontrollieren. "Du lebst . . . " Der Prinz rollte mit den Augen. "Offensichtlich. Dachtest du, so ein kleiner Sturz bringt einen Vegeta no Ouji um??" Kakarotto drückte ihn noch etwas fester an sich. Vegeta vernahm seine erstickte Stimme aus seinen Haaren. "Ich wüsste nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn dir was passiert wäre . . . . Oh Kami!" Irgendetwas in Vegeta war seltsam berührt, und er entspannte sich und hob den Kopf, um in das Gesicht des Jüngeren zu sehen. Als er die geröteten Augen des anderen sah, regte sich ein Instinkt in ihm, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, dass er ihn besaß. Sanft, fast zärtlich strich er die Tränen auf den Wangen weg und lächelte. "Es ist schön zu wissen, dass es dich gestört hätte." Plötzlich kam ein kalter Wind auf und er konnte sein Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Kakarotto bemerkt es und landete leicht auf der Erde und stellte den Prinzen auf den Boden, doch sofort fiel der um. Schnell fing ihn der Jüngere und sah in besorgt an. "Bist du verletzt?" Der Prinz zitterte so sehr, dass es ihn schüttelte. "Nein, a-aber ich b-bin doch etwas . . . etwas erschöpfter a-als ich dachte. . . . " Kakarotto nickte, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und wickelte Vegeta hinein, nachdem er ihm seinen nassen Mantel ausgezogen hatte. Dann nahm er ihn auf die Arme und hielt ihn gegen seine warme Brust. Nun hielt er sich zwei Finger gegen die Stirn und teleportierte sich ins Schloss.  
  
Dort überraschten sie die anderen nicht schlecht, als sie aus der Luft heraus mitten im Wohnzimmer auftauchten. Radditz stürzte sofort auf sie zu.  
  
"Was ist los??" Kakarotto sah nervös in das Gesicht des Prinzen, dessen Lippen sich blau gefärbt hatten. "Er ist im Eis eingebrochen! Wir müssen ihn schnell wieder aufwärmen, sonst- " "Schon klar!" Schnell rannten die beiden mit Vegeta die Treppen hinauf, und rein in das Zimmer, in dem Kakarotto schon gebadet hatte. "Zieh ihm die nassen Sachen aus, Kakarotto!" Der Jüngste schluckte, gehorchte aber und zog Vegeta, der inzwischen halb bewusstlos in seinen Armen kauerte, die eisigen Sachen aus. Er zwang sich, nur an das Wohl des Prinzen zu denken, und nicht an die Tatsache, dass der gerade nackt in seinen Armen lag. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass es Vegeta vielleicht peinlich sein würde, und breitete ein Handtuch über ihm aus.  
  
Radditz winkte ihn dann zu sich rüber, runzelte aber die Stirn als er den Prinzen sah. "Ist er ohnmächtig?" "So gut wie." antwortete Kakarotto und strich Vegeta über die blassen Wangen, sodass er die Augen öffnete, welche aber geweitert und unfokussiert waren. Radditz dachte schnell nach. Dann kam er zu einem Entschluss. "Hör zu, Kakarotto. Zieh auch deinem Sachen aus und steig mit ihm ins Wasser, er geht unter wenn du ihn nicht festhältst." Der Jüngere nickte und tat, wie ihm geheißen, dann versank mit Vegeta auf seinen Amen im warmen Wasser. Der Prinz zuckte, als ihn die Hitze umschloss und klammerte sich unbewusst an dem Größeren fest. Atemlos beobachteten die Beiden wie die Lippen des Prinzen sich langsam wieder rot färbten und die wächserne Blässe von dessen Wangen verschwand. Aufatmend stand Radditz auf und nickte. "Gut, er wird es schaffen. Kümmere dich um ihn, Kakarotto. Bleibt noch eine Weile im Wasser, dann bring ihn in sein Zimmer . . . äh, nein, bring ihn lieber in dein Zimmer und mach den Kamin an, ok?" Kakarotto nickte, und Radditz ließ ihn mit Vegeta allein.  
  
Kakarotto lehnte sich ruhig an eine der Steinwände, und sorgte dafür, dass Vegetas Kopf über Wasser blieb. Ab und zu schüttete er eine Handvoll Wasser über seinem Gesicht oder seinen Haaren aus, und strich die feinen Konturen seiner Nase oder der Augen nach. Reine, starke Liebe für diese vom Schicksal gepeinigte Kreatur aus seinem Herzen spiegelte sich in seinen Blicken für ihn, in der Art, wie er ihn berührte oder wie er leise seinen Namen flüsterte, in der Hoffnung, die schlafende Schönheit würde erwachen. Endlich, nach langer oder kurzer Zeit, Kakarotto hatte alles Zeitgefühl verloren, kündigte sich Vegetas Erwachen durch seine krause Nase an. Liebevoll lächelnd beobachtete der Größere ihn dabei. "Hey. . . . " sagte er schließlich, als sich Vegetas Augen öffneten und sie sich gegenseitig betrachteten. "Kakarotto. Ich glaube, ich bin wieder aufgetaut . . . " Ein leichtes Grinsen überzog das königliche Gesicht. Kakarotto nickte und stieg langsam aus dem Wasser auf, Vegeta noch immer sicher auf seinen Armen. Er ließ ihn nur los, um ihn in ein Handtuch zu wickeln und kräftig das rote Fell abzurubbeln, allerdings wurde es dem Prinzen nun doch zuviel.  
  
"KAKAROTTO! Ich kann das alleine!!" Ein leichter Rotschimmer hatte sich seinen Weg auf Vegetas Gesicht gebahnt und hastig schnappte er sich das Handtuch. Kakarotto kratzte sich am Kopf und grinste. "Sorry, Vegeta . . . "  
  
Kurze Zeit später hielt er neben seinem Bett Wache, in dem nun Vegeta lag. Sorgfältig strich er die Decke glatt und vergewisserte sich, dass sie auch fest um den jungen Ouji herumgewickelt war. Vegeta aber war es nicht gerade recht, dass er verhätschelt wurde wie ein kleines Kind, und rollte immer wieder mit den Augen oder seufzte. Kakarotto musste grinsen als er daran dachte, wie er Vegeta zu seinem Zimmer tragen wollte und der heißblütige Prinz ihn angefaucht hatte, dass er allein gehen könnte. Und tatsächlich hatte er darauf bestanden und sich mit erhobener Nase auf den Weg gemacht, um am Ende vollkommen erledigt ins Bett zu plumpsen.  
  
Vegeta musterte den anderen aufmerksam, während Kakarotto in Gedanken versunken vor sich hin starrte. Der Prinz machte sich aber auch welche. ´Warum hätte es ihn gestört, wenn ich erfroren wäre? Dann wäre er doch frei gewesen. . . ´  
  
"Kakarotto." Als er den sanften Tonfall Vegetas bemerkte, rückte er etwas näher an ihn heran. "Ja?" "Du kannst dich teleportieren. Das habe ich sogar durch mein halb eingefrorenes Gehirn mitbekommen. Du hattest immer die Möglichkeit, von hier fort zu gehen. Warum bist du geblieben?" Der Größere sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an. Dann lächelte er und sagte: "Ich war neugierig." Er sah, dass der Prinz seine Antwort nicht verstand, und setzte hinzu: "Ich war neugierig, wie du wirklich bist. Ich wollte dich kennen lernen. Du hast schon Recht, am Anfang habe ich schon darüber nachgedacht abzuhauen, aber schließlich habe ich dir ja auch mein Wort gegeben!" Zufrieden mit dieser Antwort kuschelte sich Vegeta etwas tiefer in seine Decke und gähnte. Kakarotto stand auf. "Schlafenszeit! Ich werde mich auf die Couch packen."  
  
"Warte!" Überrascht drehte sich der Jüngere wieder um. "Hm?"  
  
"Bitte bleib hier . . . für diese Nacht . . . "  
  
" . . .Einverstanden."  
  
Damit löste er das Handtuch um seine Hüfte, was wieder ein Erröten seitens Vegeta zufolge hatte, und schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Decke. Eine Weile lagen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich schweigend an. Dann murmelte der Prinz: "Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe vorhin." Kakarotto sagte nichts sondern sah Vegeta weiterhin aus dunklen, liebevollen Augen an. Schließlich hob er eine Hand und kraulte damit durch seine schwarze Mähne. Dann, ganz langsam, lehnte er sich vor und näherte sich dem Gesicht des Prinzen, gab ihm alle Zeit der Welt um auszuweichen, doch der Kleinere sah ihn nur aus großen, tiefen Augen an. Doch auf einmal schaltete etwas in ihm und er schloss sie, und kam Kakarotto entgegen. Vorsichtig und etwas unbeholfen berührten sich ihre Lippen und von dem Punkt aus, wo sie aufeinander trafen, durchflutete eine große Wärme ihre Körper. ´So . . . warm . . . so schön . . . ´  
  
´Mein Prinz . . . Ai shiteru . . . ´  
  
´Kakarotto . . . was tust du mit mir? Woher kommen diese seltsamen Gefühle? Was bedeuten sie? Sag es mir . . . zeig es mir . . . ´  
  
Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und öffneten ihre Augen, Kakarotto spiegelte noch immer ungebrochene Liebe wider, und Vegeta zitterte leicht, diesmal wegen etwas anderem als Kälte. Der Größere bemerkte es und legte die Arme um seinen verwirrten Prinzen, zog ihn an sich. Vegeta ließ es zu, dann kuschelte er sich an Kakarotto und legte seinen Kopf an dessen Brust, lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Wieder musste er gähnen. Da kam ein recht unpassender Gedanke in ihm auf.  
  
"Morgen . . . morgen müssen wir mal miteinander trainieren, Kakarotto . . ." Er spürte dessen Lächeln eher als das er es sah. Eine Weile lagen sie wieder schweigend zusammen, und Vegeta fühlte wie er einschlief. Ganz leise im Unterbewusstsein hörte er Kakarotto eine sanfte Melodie singen.  
  
"Tonight I know love came to me  
as brilliant and pure only love can be.  
You are the one for who I fall.  
Among the stars you´re the brightest of them all.  
I am your moon that shines above  
and you will always be my love . . ."  
  
~*~*~ 


	14. Kapitel 13: Kampf á la Saiyajin, Brief á...

K: *happily* ICH WÜNSCHE EUCH FROHE WEIHNACHTEN UND EINEN GUTEN RUTSCH INS JAHR 2004! Yeah!! ^-^  
  
G: ^-^ WHOHOOO!!  
  
V: Oh joy. . . -.-  
  
K: Aww, Geta, was hast du? Es war gerade Weihnachten, und bald haben wir schon Sylvester. . . Das bedeutet: PARTY!!! *schnappt sich Partyhut, setzt ihn sich auf, dann einen Goku und Geta*  
  
V: Onna. *glare*  
  
G: Du musst ihm verzeihen, er hat keinen neuen GR von Bulma bekommen. . . Armer Geta.  
  
V: *nodds* Yup.  
  
K: Aww . . . Dafür dreht sich dieses Chapter fast nur um dich, Geta!  
  
V: Baka. Jedes Chapter dreht sich fast nur um mich-  
  
G: Ö.Ö  
  
V: *sighs* . . . Und Kakarotto. Stell dir vor, ICH KOMME SOGAR IM TITEL VOR!!  
  
K: GAH! Mensch Geta, Kaka hat Recht, schrei nicht immer so!  
  
V: Hn.  
  
G: *schnappt sich Geta und knuddelt ihn* Dafür feiern wir zwei ganz schön Sylvester! Wie feierst du eigentlich dieses Jahr, Koko?  
  
K: *happy* Ich feiere mit 4 Freunden bei einer Freundin! ^-^ Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr auch kommen.  
  
G: Nein. Wir beide werden einen Ausflug machen und uns die Lichter von oben ansehen!  
  
K: Cool. Aber passt auf, dass ihr nicht abgeschossen werdet, ok?  
  
V: *sighs* Bakas. . .  
  
K: ^-^° Ok. Jetzt schnell noch zu meinen Reviewern:  
  
SSJSweety: Da hast du´s ! Das neue Chapter!  
  
Sophia: Heh. . . Na gut, sorry, da hab ich wohl etwas zu viel versprochen, aber hey, ihr bekommt euren Lemon noch . . . Früher oder später. . . ^-^° Ich hoffe, es hat dir trotzdem gefallen!  
  
Lavendel-chan: Domo Arigatou! Ich fand die Stelle auch kawaii. Ich hoffe, dass du auch in diesem Chap eine "Aww!" Stelle hast!  
  
Mangafan: Äh. . . Moment, ich frage. *zu Goku* Kaka-chan, willst du Vegeta zu Mangafan teleportieren?  
  
G: O.O Warum??  
  
V: Ich vermute Nicht-Jugendfreie-Gründe. -.-  
  
K: Yup.  
  
G: . . . Nein.  
  
K: *schulterzuck* Sorry, nix zu machen, vielleicht klappt es ja das nächste Mal. Aber schön, dass ich mich verbessere, ich hab Geta in diesem Chap auch mal wieder etwas mehr Vegeta-mäßig rüberkommen lassen.  
  
K: Sooo. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet viel Spaß bis jetzt mit B&B und auch noch weiterhin. Ich werde immer länger mit den Chaps, hat das wer bemerkt? ^-^ Aber nun viel Spaß mit Chap 13! 13 ist eine Glückszahl!!!  
  
Widmung: SSJSweety, Sophia, Lava-chan, Mangafan, Kaka-chan, Oujinchen, der gesamten SKP, my dearest Ni-chan und den Mädels mit denen ich Sylvester feiern werde!  
  
Werbung: cuddly-yaoi.de.vu das ist Nijins HP, da bin ich, sie, und ne Menge anderes Zeugs zu finden! ^-^  
  
Forest-of-emotions.de , die HP von Kakarotta und Oujina. Da gibt's vieles, aber besonders geil sind ihre Musik-Videos! Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi!!!  
  
Disclamier: Ich mag das Ding nicht.  
  
Cu, K.  
  
~*13: Kampf á la Saiyajin, Brief á la Vegeta *~  
  
Als Kakarotto am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hielt er die Augen noch eine Weile geschlossen und genoss die wunderbare Wärme, die der Prinz an seiner Brust darstellte.  
  
`Genauso soll es für immer bleiben . . . ´  
  
Aber natürlich wurde ihm dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllt. Die Störung betrat nämlich genau in diesem Moment in Gestalt von Trunks das Zimmer. Einen Augenblick stutzte der Junge, dann: "Was macht ihr da?"  
  
Das weckte auch Vegeta, und er setzte sich, genau wie Kakarotto der bedauernd seufzte, auf und starrte den kleinen Halbsaiyajin an, der mit großen Augen und schiefgelegten Kopf vor ihnen stand. Um die peinliche Situation perfekt zu machen, betrat nun auch Bulma auf der Suche nach Trunks den Raum und starrte die Beiden genauso verdutzt an wie ihr Sohn. Allerdings schlich sich schnell auf ihr Gesicht ein breites Grinsen und ihre blauen Augen funkelten schelmisch.  
  
"Also man kann euch beide ja keine Nacht allein lassen, nicht wahr? Erst stürzt Ihr Euch in einen See, Ouji-sama, und ich befürchtete schon was Schlimmes . . . Aber es scheint Euch ja sehr gut zu gehen, wenn ihr schon wieder-"  
  
Glücklicherweise unterbrach sie der Prinz bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, und starrte sie mit hochrotem Kopf und einem mörderischen Todesblick an. "ICH HABE NICHT MIT IHM GESCHLAFEN!!"  
  
"Wieso?" meldete sich plötzlich Trunks. "Ihr liegt doch in einem Bett. Ist das schlimm?" "Du hast Recht Trunks-Spatz. Es ist überhaupt nicht schlimm. Es ist sogar sehr erfreulich! Komm, wir erzählen es den Anderen!"  
  
Damit raste sie zur Tür heraus, und Trunks folgte ihr schnell. Vegeta, der sofort hinter Bulma her wollte, hatte das Pech sich in die Bettlaken zu verhangeln und plumpste nicht besonders elegant zu Boden. Eine Weile blieb er still liegen, dann seufzte er, stand langsam auf und befreite sich.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir sollten uns jetzt schnell anziehen und runtergehen, bevor meine Hofnarren beschließen, hoch zu kommen . . . " Kakarotto nickte. "Ja, du hast Recht. Das war schon aufregend genug für einen Tag. . . ."  
  
Wie aufregend der Tag noch werden sollte, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück, bei dem regelmäßig irgendwer ankam und sie beglückwünschte, bis ein nahezu tollwütiger Prinz drei Tische und vier Stühle in Schutt und Asche legte und seine Morddrohungen und sein "ICH. HABE. NICHT!!! MIT. KAKAROTTO. GESCHLAFEN!!" durch das gesamte Schloss zu hören waren, führte Vegeta Kakarotto zu dessen geheimen Vegeta-sei Garten.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seine Frustration über die natürlich vollkommen unbegründeten Anschuldigungen waren schnell vergessen, als sich unsere beiden Saiyajin bereit zum Kampf gegenüberstanden. Sich gegenseitig mit Blicken taxierend, schlichen sie zunächst um einander herum wie zwei wilde Tiere kurz vorm Angriff. Jeder wartete nur auf den günstigen Moment, nur auf eine Lücke in der Deckung des anderen, um zuzuschlagen-  
  
"Hey Vegeta, lass uns endlich anfangen, oder willst du noch lange um mich herum schleichen?" fragte Kakarotto schließlich mit einem Hauch von Humor in der Stimme. Wiedereinmal glitzerten seine Augen wild, doch darin standen die des Prinzen den Seinen in Nichts nach.  
  
"Wenn du bereit bist. . . . Aber erwarte keine Gnade, Kakarotto. Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajin und werde dich in den Staub schicken! NYAAA!" Mit einem Angriffsschrei schoss der Verfluchte auf seinen Gegenüber zu und schaffte es, den Überraschungsmoment für sich zu nutzen. Kakarotto versuchte, im letzten Augenblick abzuwehren, aber Vegeta hatte das bereits erwartet, wirbelte in der Luft herum und landete einen Volltreffer in dessen Rücken, der ihn aufstöhnen ließ. Sofort war der Jüngere wieder bereit und griff nun ebenfalls den Kleineren mit seiner Schlag-Tritt-Kombi an.  
  
Es war ein unglaublicher Kampf. Die beiden Saiyajinkrieger bekämpften sich wie bittere Feinde, beide wussten instinktiv, dass sie dieses Mal - das erste Mal - alles geben würden, bis einer nicht mehr aufstand. Rein an Kraft war Kakarotto im Vorteil, das merkten beide nachdem sie sich bis an die Grenze aufgepowert hatten. Allerdings hatte Vegeta ebenfalls einen wichtigen Verbündeten: seine Schnelligkeit, Wendigkeit und Geschick. Der Prinz hatte wesentlich länger und härter trainiert und trainieren müssen als der Größere, und sein leichter und kompakter Körperbau verschafften ihm noch einen weiteren Pluspunkt. Am Ende würde entscheidend sein, wer länger durchhielt.  
  
Der Kampf dauerte nun schon Stunden an und hatte längst alle Züge eines einfachen Trainings verloren. Blitzschnell wurde attackiert, in Bruchteilen von Sekunden berechnet, geplant und mit unvorstellbarer Gewalt flogen die Fäuste. Schweiß lief ihnen am Körper herunter und vermischte sich mit den roten Flüssen von Blut, und aus der Luft tropfte er hinunter zur Erde wie Regen.  
  
Nach einer scheinbar endlos langen Zeit waren beide zerschlagen und verdreckt, so dass sie wie auf Kommando einen kurzen Moment des Friedens lang stillhielten und sich ansahen. Es war noch nicht entschieden, sie würden verbissen weiterkämpfen und nichts würde sie davon abhalten. Es war wie im Auge eines Wirbelsturms. Beide Kontrahenten wollten es, sie wollten eine Entscheidung!  
  
"Bereit für das Finale, Kakarotto?" Ein Nicken, das genügte. Die Zeit vor ihrem letzten Angriff schien still zu stehen. Dann, mit nahezu synchronen Bewegungen, sammelten sie sich.  
  
"KAAAAAMEEEEEEE . . . "  
  
"FINAL . . . "  
  
"HAAAAAMEEEEEEE . . ."  
  
"FLASH!!!"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Beide schossen ihre gewaltigste Attacke im Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf den Anderen ab und eine unglaubliche Druckwelle explodierte mit ohrenbetäubendem Getöse, als sie sich auf halbem Wege trafen. Die Saiyajin riss es um ein Haar von den Füßen, doch sie kämpfen sich mit aller Kraft wieder hoch und blieben stehen.  
  
Vegeta keuchte, während er alles gab, um der Attacke des Jüngeren stand zu halten.  
  
´Nein Kakarotto . . . Diesen Kampf werde ich für mich entscheiden . . . ´  
  
Doch wütend bemerkte er, wie seine Füße langsam über den Boden nach hinten wegrutschten und sein Energiestrahl zurück gedrängt wurde. Wie endlos weit entfernt registrierte er das siegessichere Grinsen seines Rivalen, und heißer Zorn durchströmte ihn.  
  
Kakarotto bemerkte das auch. ´Tut mir Leid Vegeta . . . Diesen Kampf hast du verloren.´  
  
´Nein Kakarotto . . . ´ Überrascht starrte er den Prinzen an. `Hat er gerade . . . ?´  
  
´Hat er . . . Hnnnn!!´ Der Prinz sprach durch seinen Geist mit seinem Gegner.  
  
Vegeta hatte Mühe, den Strahl wieder weiter von sich weg zu drücken. Kakarotto schnaubte. ´Du kannst dich kaum noch halten. Stur bis zum Schluss, was?´  
  
´Ge- hnnnn!! - Genau. . . Sorry Kakarotto, aber . . . ich werde . . . hn . . . gewinnen!´  
  
Noch immer kämpfte der Prinz mit unmenschlicher Ausdauer.  
  
´Wenn . . . ich nur. . . Ich kann siegen . . . aber es ist riskant. Ich werde nur . . . nur ein paar Momente Zeit haben . . . Wenn ich es nicht schaffe . . . Aber ich MUSS!!´  
  
Sein Gegner bewunderte ihn still, war aber zur gleichen Zeit ärgerlich.  
  
´Weißt du, ich kann hier so lange warten, bis zu umfällst. Oder du gestehst deine Niederl-´  
  
´ICH GESTEHE GAR NICHTS EIN!! ICH WERDE DICH BESIEGEN, KAKAROTTO!`  
  
Der Jüngere zuckte zusammen und fluchte. ´Kuso!! Schrei nicht so, Vegeta! Und warum solltest du gewinnen?´  
  
Vegeta war so sauer, dass er seine Worte diesmal zu Kakarotto hinüber schrie.  
  
"WEIL ICH VEGETA NO OUJI BIN!!!" In diesem Moment geschah alles sehr schnell: Der Prinz ließ seinen Final Flash zurückkommen zu ihm und mit wahnsinniger Anstrengung formte er ihn in den Augenblicken zu einem Ball, in denen Kakarottos Kamehameha auf ihn zugerast kam. Und in der Zeit, die Kakarotto brauchte, um überrascht nach Luft zu schnappen, hielt der Prinz seinen Ball wie ein Schild vor sich und als das Kamehameha mit ihm kollidierte, wand der Prinz alle Reserven an und mit letzter Kraft lenkte er den gewaltigen Strahl um. Das Kamehameha schoss auf den Größeren zu und gab ihm nur noch Zeit für einen Gedanken:  
  
Er hatte verloren.  
  
Nachdem sich der Staub und der Krach des Einschlages etwas gelegt hatten, herrschte Stille über der Felsenlandschaft. Dann bahnte sich eine behandschuhte Hand ihren Weg durch eine dicke Steinschicht, der ein völlig verdreckter und total erschöpfter Prinz folgte. Egal wie sehr sein Körper unter den zahlreichen Verletzungen litt, Vegeta hatte immer noch genug Kraft zum Grinsen.  
  
´Gewonnen!!´  
  
Langsam und schleppend kraxelte der Kleinere über einige Felsen hinweg zu Kakarotto hinüber, der sich auch gerade aus einem Haufen wühlte. Angenehm überrascht bemerkte Vegeta, dass er nicht sehr schwer verletzt war, er ging jedoch sofort wieder in Kampfstellung, falls der Größere noch weiter kämpfen wollte. Aber Kakarotto winkte ab. "Uh . . . bloss nicht, ich bin total fertig . . . Herzlichen Glückwunsch, übrigens. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du noch einen Ausweg findest."  
  
Vegeta grinste etwas arrogant. "Tja, Kraft ist nicht alles."  
  
Der Jüngere nickte. "Ja. Das habe ich zu spüren bekommen . . . " Stöhnend rieb er sich die Arme und Beine ab, auf der Suche nach Frakturen. Der Prinz beobachtete ihn schweigend.  
  
"Du . . . warst unaufmerksam. Sonst hättest du sicher . . . " Kakarotto ahnte, worauf er hinauswollte, und kämpfte sich mühsam hoch. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, aber dennoch lächelnd, hob er eine Hand und legte sie auf die Wange des überrumpelten Prinzen.  
  
"Nein, Geta. Selbst wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte, gab es nichts mehr, was ich hätte tun können, dafür warst du einfach zu schnell . . . Ich bin stolz auf dich!"  
  
Langsam kam sein Gesicht dem des knallrot angelaufenen Saiyajinprinzen vor ihm näher, doch unglücklicherweise beschloss der total ausgelaugte Körper des Kleineren gerade jetzt schlappzumachen, und Vegeta fiel erschöpft um. Zum Glück hielt ihn ein sehr dämlich dreinschauender Kakarotto auf, bevor mit dem Boden näher Bekanntschaft machte.  
  
"Sorry, Kaka . . . rotto . . . ich. . . . "  
  
"Schon gut. Du musstest ja unbedingt dein Letztes geben, nur um mich zu beeindrucken. Das hat aber auch wunderbar geklappt."  
  
Und damit trug er den schon wieder tiefroten Prinzen vom Schlachtfeld.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Später an diesem Nachmittag vernahm der jüngere Saiyajin ein Klopfen an der Tür seines Zimmers, in das er sich nach ihrem Kampf zur Erholung zurückgezogen hatte. Schnell stand er von seinem Platz auf dem Bett auf und öffnete.  
  
Vegeta sah ihn leicht grinsend an. "Na, fertig mit Wundenlecken?"  
  
"Sehr witzig!" meinte Kakarotto beleidigt, lachte aber als er das verspielte Glitzern in den Augen seines Prinzen sah. "Tja, Vegeta ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass ich eine Revanche haben will . . . " Herausfordernd knuffte der Schwanz des Größeren Vegetas Bein. Dieser lächelte kampfeslustig zurück. "Jederzeit . . . " Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich nur in die Augen, dann wandte sich der Ouji um zum Gehen.  
  
". . . Aber nicht heute."  
  
Einen Augenblick starrte Kakarotto ihm hinterher, dann lief er los und holte ihn ein.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, wo willst du denn jetzt hin??"  
  
Der Prinz beobachtete ihn amüsiert aus den Augenwinkeln. "Ich werde mich etwas erfrischen gehen."  
  
Kakarotto überholte ihn und baute sich vor ihm auf. "Ohne mich??" fragte er bespielt beleidigt. Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Willst du etwa mit mir duschen?"  
  
"Nun . . . " flüsterte der Größere und kam mit seinen Lippen nahe an das Ohr des Verzauberten Oujis heran. ". . . Ich dachte da an die Quellen im Garten . . . Wenn du Lust hast . . . " Die letzten Worte hauchte er nur noch, und dem Prinzen lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter und wieder hinauf. Aber dieses Spiel konnten zwei spielen.  
  
"Weißt du . . . Dein Angebot klingt ja sehr verlockend, Kakarotto . . . " Betont sexy trat der Prinz auf seinen größeren Gegenüber zu und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
". . . Aber dafür bist du mir etwas zu angetörnt . . . "  
  
Vielsagend sah ihn der Kleinere an und wandte sich endgültig ab, während ein sehr beschämter Kakarotto sich bemühte, seine offensichtliche Erregung in den Griff zu bekommen.  
  
´Verdammt Geta . . . Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht! Erst anmachen und dann abhauen, schon klar . . . ´  
  
Vegeta sah ihm aus einiger Entfernung belustigt zu. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke, und er wurde ernst.  
  
´Ich wünschte, er würde mehr für mich empfinden als Lust . . . ´  
  
Schließlich sah er zurück zu dem Jüngeren und lachte, als er Kakarotto wild hin und her hüpfen sah, als könnte er sich damit abkühlen. Vegeta betrachtete ihn neugierig.  
  
´Ich würde gern mal wissen, was ich mit ihm machen soll. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich mich verhalten soll, verdammt! Mein Vater hat immer gesagt, dass ich meinen Instinkten vertrauen kann . . . Ich würde ihn so gern wieder küssen . . . ´  
  
Der Prinz seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, um die lästigen Gedanken zu vertreiben. "Kakarotto." Der Jüngere hielt überrascht in seiner Hüpfbewegung inne und starrte ihn an. "Äh, ja?" Vegeta grinste. "Ich seh dich dann später . . . " Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten stiefelte er in Richtung Garten davon und hinterließ einen sehr verwirrten Kakarotto.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vegeta war nervös.  
  
Mehr als das, er war UNBESCHREIBLICH- NERVENAUFREIBEND- ULTRA nervös, und alles nur wegen . . .  
  
" . . . Wegen eines dämlichen Essens!" Wütend auf sich selbst lief der Prinz nun schon seit zehn Minuten vor der Tür seines Gefangenen auf und ab.  
  
"Wie sag ich das?? ´Entschuldige die Störung, ich wollte dich nur auf ein Rendezvous einladen Kakarotto.´ Ja klar . . . "  
  
Kakarotto in seinem Zimmer war gerade genauso verwirrt wie der Ouji vor der Tür. ´Warum läuft er denn so lange da draußen rum? Warum kommt er nicht rein? . . . Seltsamer Typ . . . ´  
  
Genau in diesem Moment hatte unser verehrter Prinz eine Eingebung.  
  
´Natürlich! Das ist es. Vegeta, du bist ein Genie!´ Zufrieden nickte er und lief in Richtung Westflügel davon.  
  
In seinem Zimmer kramte er dann irgendwoher ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift und begann zu schreiben. Zwischendurch hob er immer wieder den Blick und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und sah den langsam fallenden Schneeflocken zu. Zwanzig Minuten später stand er auf, faltete den Brief und steckte ihn in einen Umschlag.  
  
Kakarotto währenddessen hatte sich so seine eigenen Gedanken gemacht. ´Was ist denn jetzt los? Erst läuft er minutenlang vor meiner Tür herum und dann haut er einfach ab . . . Was ist das? Häh?? Er kommt schon wieder?´  
  
Vegeta no Ouji stand in der Tat bereits wieder vor dem Zimmer des anderen Saiyajin, guckte nach rechts und links, steckte den Brief unter der Tür durch und ging mit sich selbst zufrieden davon.  
  
Kakarotto wartete noch eine Weile und sah erstaunt zu, wie ein weißer Brief unter seiner Tür herkam. Schnell stand er auf und schnappte ihn. Neugierig drehte und wendete er ihn. Nichts, kein Name, kein Absender. Schulterzuckend öffnete er ihn schließlich und begann zu lesen.  
  
´Lieber Sehr geehrter Kakarotto,´  
  
stand dort in einer elegant geschwungenen Handschrift durchsetzt mit kleinen Fehlern und ausgestrichenen Buchstaben, ganz so als hätte sich jemand sehr viel Mühe gegeben, der eigentlich nicht besonders gut schreibt.  
  
´Du bist heute seit vier Wochen bei mir, deswegen wollte ich dich gern für diesen Abend zu einem Dinner einladen. Ich überlasse es dir, ob du kommst oder nicht. Aber wenn du mir diese Ehre erweisen würdest, komm bitte um eine Stunde vor Mitternacht in den großen Saal und trage bitte die Sachen, die ich für dich ausgesucht habe. Sie befinden sich in deinem Schrank.´  
  
Überrascht hob Kakarotto den Kopf und ging hinüber zu dem einzigen Schrank, der in seinem Zimmer stand. Dort fand er nach kurzem Suchen einen Karton mit der Aufschrift `Kakarotto`. Schnell trug er ihn zum Bett hinüber, öffnete ihn und entnahm ihm seinen Inhalt, den er vorsichtig auf dem Laken ausbreitete.  
  
Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er den samtenen Stoff vorsichtig, nahezu andächtig, auseinander faltete. Es war ein Anzug, offensichtlich seinen lockeren Trainingsanzügen nachgeahmt, in Schneeweiß. Dazu kam ein blutrotes Shirt zum darunter tragen, passende Schwarze Schuhe, die genau wie jene von Vegeta aussahen, und ein golddurchwirkter Gürtel. Alles aus dem feinsten Material, das er je gesehen hatte. Als er eine Weile später sich endlich aus seiner Starre lösen konnte, ließ er sich aufs Bett sinken und nahm wieder den Brief zur Hand.  
  
´Ich habe sie extra für dich anfertigen lassen, ich denke ich hoffe, sie gefallen dir. Ich vermutete, dass du dich in ihnen wohler fühlen würdest als in einem der üblichen Dinnerausstattungen.  
  
Ich hoffe auf dein Erscheinen.  
  
Vegeta no Ouji  
  
Vegeta´  
  
Und das war alles. Der jüngere Saiyajin hielt noch einen Moment lang den Brief in der Hand, dann ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und starrte an die Decke.  
  
Und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schlich.  
  
~*~*~  
  
K&G: We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas . . .  
  
V: *grummel* And a happy new year, Baka ningen! 


	15. Kapitel 14: Augenblick der Ewigkeit

K: *happiy* Konnichiwa, minna-san! ^^ Stellt euch vor, ich hab es endlich geschafft, das 14te Chappie up-zu- laden!  
  
V: Neues Wort erfunden, was?  
  
K: *smiles* Yup! Und es wird so kawaii, ich hatte echt Spaß am schreiben und deswegen ist es auch bis jetzt mein längstes Chap geworden! ^^  
  
G: ^^ Das ist toll! Wie lang denn?  
  
K: Neun Seiten plus diesem Geschreibsel hier. Also vermutlich zehn!  
  
V: Und was passiert so tolles in diesem Kapitel?  
  
K: Naja, wer von den Otakus da draußen den Film kennt, der ahnt es vermutlich schon. Aber ich bin stolz zu sagen, dass ich mich seit ich diese Geschichte vor fast genau einem Jahr begonnen habe, immer mehr vom Film abgekapselt habe. Also natürlich ist es immer noch die Geschichte, aber ich habe Szenen hinzugefügt (aber keine weggelassen) und Dinge verändert, ohne die das Ganze eher ein lahmer Abklatsch des Films geworden wäre. Wer sich an meine Beschreibung zu Anfang der FF erinnert, weiß, dass ich Geta als SSJ4 beschrieben hab als Biest. Ich habe ein paar kleine Details verändert, so sind deine Ohren ja eigentlich normal, aber bei mir sind sie spitz und fellbedeckt. ^^ Ich finde sie haben Ähnlichkeit mit Hundeohren!  
  
G: Awww, kawaii!!! *schnappt Geta*  
  
V: *rot* Kakarotto, warum musst du immer so übertrieben reagieren?? *versucht sich zu befreien* *gibt auf* -.- Würdest du mich loslassen. . . ?  
  
G: Nur noch ein bisschen, Geta. . .  
  
V: *Augenbraue zuckt* *sigh*  
  
K: O.O Whow Geta-sama, du hast dich da schon echt gut dran gewöhnt. Früher hättest du Go-chan geh-ki-blastet. . .  
  
K: *zu Otakus* Wusstet ihr, dass wenn man die beiden SSJ4 Figuren von . . . es gibt nur zwei SSJ4 . . . -.-° . Egal, also wenn ihr die beiden nebeneinander stellt, Geta etwas hinter Go-chan, dann kann man Go-chans Schwanz in Getas Schwanz verhaken! Das sieht soooOOOooo mega kawaii aus, wenn man sie von hinten betrachtet!!  
  
V: -.-° Kami . . .  
  
K: Das KANN kein Zufall sein! Gerade jetzt stehen die beiden auf meinem Schreibtisch und halten Schwänzchen!! ^^ *hält Figuren hoch* Ich werde ASAP ein Foto machen und einscannen, mal sehen wo ich es zeigen kann . . . Genau das Gleiche ist es mit den Plätzchen-Getas-und-Gokus die ich gebacken hab. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich dir das Pic schon geschickt habe, Ni- chan. O.O? Ich habe auch ein paar neue Pics gemalt als Illustrationen für B&B! ^^ Ich wird sie auch ASAP einscannen . . . Sobald ich wieder gesund bin und das Bett länger als 3 Minuten verlassen darf. HATSCHI! -.-°  
  
G: Awww . . . *klopft ihr auf die Schulter*  
  
K: Ich glaube du hattest noch nie Grippe, oder Go-chan?  
  
G: Nope!  
  
V: Wir sind Saiyajin. Gegen so winzige Grippe-Viren sind wir immun! *stolz*  
  
K: Was auch immer. Kommen wir jetzt zu den Reviews:  
  
SSJSweety: Na bitte, da hast du´s! ^^ Enjoy!  
  
Mangafan: Ich hatte wirklich Spaß dabei, den Kampf zu beschreiben! Und Geta hat gewonnen, WHOHOOO!! ^^  
  
V: *smirk*  
  
G: Pah . . . *grummel*  
  
V: Kakarotto, sei nicht beleidigt. *kiss*  
  
G: O.O Whoa . . .  
  
K: ^^ Tja, bild dir deine Meinung ob Go-chan nun gut aussieht oder gut aussieht. Ich weiß es schon! ^^ Ich hoffe, ich bin deinen Erwartungen gerecht geworden . . . Und sorry, Goku hat Geta in festen Händen. . . Aber vielleicht hast du ja irgendwann mal ne Chance! ^^° Ich geb auch nicht auf!  
  
Lavendel: Danke! ^^ Schade, dass du mit Pretty Man ins Stocken gekommen bist, ich bin hin und weg von der FF! Und ja, deine andere FF habe ich auch schon gelesen . . . ^.~  
  
Lavendel, die 2te: Ja, ich mag die Stelle mit Getas Wutausbruch als alle behaupten, er hätte mit Kaka-chan geschlafen, auch sugoi! ^^ Das ist einfach mal wieder ganz unser Saiyajin-Prinz! Und die Stelle mit dem "angetörnt" . . . Tja, ich hoffe du findest auch noch weiterhin solche Stellen die dir gut gefallen! Awww!! ^^ Meinst du mit andere FF Soul of a Saiyan? Ich hab da schon ein weiteres Chap fertig, es ist nur so, dass es mir nicht ganz gefällt, ich aber auch noch nicht wusste, wie es besser wäre. . . Aber ich werde wohl bald mal weitermachen, ich kann das selbst schon nicht mehr mit ansehen. . . -.-° Bitte, keine Ursache! Meine FF wird immer den Reviewern gewidmet und ein paar anderen Leuten, an die ich gerade denke! Und stell dir vor: Du gehörst wieder dazu!  
  
Doro-chan: Whohooo, jemand neues! Sugoi! ^^ Ja, die letzten Chappies haben sich etwas abgehoben vom normalen Verlauf der Story aber keine Sorge, man erkennt es noch!  
  
Ich denke du hast da ein wichtiges Problem entdeckt, ich sollte mal allgemeine Klarheit verschaffen:  
  
Vegeta ist nicht mit Bulma, aber mit Trunks verwandt. Trunks Vater ist Nappa und der ist in meiner FF der Cousin von Vegeta no Ou. (Wird in diesem Chap noch genauer erklärt). ^^ Ich weiß zwar nicht wie alt du bist, aber ich schau mit regelmäßiger Begeisterung Disney! ^^  
  
Die Reviewer des Updates sind übrigens SSJSweety und Mangafan. Ich liebe eure tollen Reviews! U Guys Rulez!! ^^  
  
Sooo. . . ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass wir loslegen . . .  
  
V: Hn. Die können es ja schon gar nicht mehr erwarten, bis sie mich und Kakarotto im Bett herumrollen sehen.  
  
K: Glaub mir Geta, WO ist denen egal!  
  
V: . . . -.-°  
  
K: Aber du hast recht, ich spanne sie auf die Folter. Vorallem, da sie ja nicht wissen, wann ES geschehen wird, denn im Film kommt das ja nicht vor.  
  
G: ^^ Mir ist es immer recht!  
  
K&V: O.o  
  
G: ^^°  
  
K: Heh . . . HATSCHI!!  
  
G: Gesundheit! ^^  
  
V: Hn. Baka ningen, so ne kleine Erkältung. . .  
  
K: *glare* Lasst uns einfach beginnen.  
  
G: YAY!!  
  
K: Hier ist der neue Teil von B&B!  
  
V: HATSCHI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Widmung: Doro-chan, Lavendel, Mangafan, SSJSweety, der SKP, cuddly-yaoi und meinen zwei kleinen Cousins aus Hong Kong, Richard und Alex. Schön, dass ihr hier ward und schade, dass ihr am Sonntag zurückfliegt . . .  
  
~*14: Augenblick der Ewigkeit *~  
  
Später an diesem Abend befand sich der verfluchte Prinz zusammen mit Raddiz und Bulma im Bad und hielt Kriegsrat. Oder eher machte sich Vegeta -mal wieder- Sorgen wie er sich verhalten sollte und die anderen Beiden gaben ihm Ratschläge.  
  
"Am Besten, du ergreifst die Initiative und forderst ihn nach dem Essen zum Tanzen auf. Das kommt immer gut!"  
  
"Quatsch Radditz! Wenn er nun nicht tanzen will?"  
  
"Dann schnappt er sich den Saiyajin und küsst ihn, Donner noch eins!!"  
  
Bulma verdrehte die Augen. "Ja klar und das Endresultat ist eine Ohrfeige und ein Freiflug durch die nächste Wand!"  
  
Vegeta und Radditz starrten sie an. Dann räusperte sich der großgewachsene Saiyajin. "Weißt du, nicht alle behandeln ihren Lover wie du. . ."  
  
Vegeta unterbrach die Beiden bevor eine mörderisch wütende Bulma Radditz an den Hals gehen konnte. "Ihr beiden seid wirklich keine große Hilfe - Ich komm jetzt raus- . . . für mich." Schnell stieg der Ouji aus der Dusche und wickelte sich in ein Handtuch.  
  
"Ihr könnt euch wieder umdrehen . . . Sollte ich nicht irgendwelchen romantischen Stuss von mir geben? Sowas wie: ´Deine Augen glänzen wie Diamanten´ oder so."  
  
Bulma grinste. "Vermutlich würde er Euch danach sehr dämlich angucken und abhauen." Als sie Vegetas niedergeschlagenen Blick sah, taten ihr ihre Worte schon wieder leid.  
  
"Hey... Ihr werdet es schon packen. Ich weiß es! Ihr mit Eurem unglaublichen Charme und bezaubernden Lächeln . . ."  
  
Vegeta sah sie wütend an. "Machst du dich über mich lustig??"  
  
"Nein! Am besten Ihr sagt einfach die Wahrheit. Sagt ihm, dass Ihr ihn liebt!"  
  
"Ich liebe ihn nicht . . ."  
  
Bulma rollte mit den Augen. "Ja klar."  
  
Vegeta schnaubte. "Geht jetzt." Radditz nickte, verbeugten sich leicht und verließen das Zimmer. Vegeta starrte in den Spiegel und funkelte sich selbst wütend an. Dann, vorsichtig, versuchte er zu lächeln, so als ob es ihn alle Kraft kostete, die er hatte. Heraus kam ein eher schiefes Grinsen, das noch nicht mal fröhlich aussah, und seufzend drehte sich der verfluchte Prinz weg. ´Bezauberndes Lächeln . . . Von wegen!´  
  
Einen Moment lang überlegte er ernsthaft, nicht doch noch alles abzublasen und statt mit Kakarotto zu essen lieber trainieren zu gehen, aber schließlich entschied er sich dagegen. ´Ich bin ja kein Feigling. Was kann schon so schwer daran sein, zu Abend zu essen??´  
  
Dann machte er sich daran, sein rotes Fell trocken zu rubbeln und seine Kleidung für den Abend zu finden. Das allerdings erwies sich als schwerer als erwartet.  
  
"Was soll ich anziehen?? Ah verdammt, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet ICH mich das mal fragen würde! Hmm . . . Wäre vielleicht ganz gut wenn es zu Kakarottos Sachen passt, die hab ich ja auch rausgesucht, also . . . "  
  
Damit verschwand der Oberkörper des Oujis für eine ganze Weile im Kleiderschrank während sein Hinterteil vergebens auf dessen Rückkehr wartete.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Zwanzig Minuten vor Elf blickte sich Kakarotto prüfend im Spiegel an und bewunderte seine Kleidung, die sich wie Samt auf seiner Haut anfühlte. ´Woher hat der Prinz nur meine Maße?´  
  
Bevor er sich weiter diesem Gedanken widmen konnte, klopfte es leise an seiner Tür. Überrascht hob er den Kopf, er war so sehr in seine Erscheinung vertieft gewesen, dass er das Näherkommen der Aura gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Auf seine Antwort hin wurde geöffnet und Chichi steckte ihren schwarzhaarigen Kopf zur Tür hinein. Kakarotto schluckte, die laute Frau machte ihn seit der Sache mit seiner und Vegetas Eskapade im Speisesaal regelmäßig nervös. Obwohl ihn die Erinnerung daran immer wieder grinsen ließ.  
  
Chichi trat auf ihn zu und lief einmal rasch um ihn herum um ihn von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Dann nickte sie langsam. "Okay. Das geht. Steht dir besser als ich gehofft hatte. Vegeta musste natürlich seinen eigenen Dickschädel durchsetzen. Ich finde noch immer, das rosa Kleid wäre passender gewesen. . ." Amüsiert beobachtete sie die geschockte Miene des jungen Saiyajin. "War nur´n Witz. Aber Spaß beiseite. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, oder?"  
  
Kakarotto sah sie unsicher an. "Zu tun?"  
  
"Naja, ihr seid doch auf ein Rendezvous verabredet."  
  
Der Größere wurde rot und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Aber nein, das ist doch nur ein Essen . . ."  
  
Chichi seufzte. "Du hast keine Ahnung von so was, richtig? Wenn VEGETA NO OUJI persönlich zum Dinner einlädt, wird es mehr als nur das unmanierliche Ich-Stopf-Mich-Voll. Dann hätte er dich auch einfach nur herunterbitten können. Er hat dir sogar Kleidung anfertigen lassen, das bedeutet, der Abend ist ihm wichtig. Hast du ihn gern, Kakarotto?"  
  
Kakarotto, der sich stillschweigend aufs Bett gesetzt hatte, sah sie überrumpelt an, und dann schnell zu Boden. Chichi beobachtete ihn eine Weile und setzte sich dann neben ihn.  
  
"Sag es ruhig, ich weiß dass es dir schwer fällt. Das ist wohl generell so bei allen Saiyajin. Ich weiß noch, wie lange Radditz gebraucht hat, bis er den Mund aufmachte! Dabei wusste ich es aber schon längst. . ."  
  
Kakarotto blickte sie nachdenklich an. Nach einer Weile aber antwortete er dann doch: "Ich habe ihn gern."  
  
"Liebst du ihn?"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Du musst nicht antworten, aber stell dir selbst mal die Frage. Egal wie die Antwort aussieht, du musst schon bald damit herauskommen. Denn Bulma hat diesen egoistischen Besserwisser sehr lieb und darum würde sie nicht zulassen, dass du ihm etwas vorspielst. Und weil sie meine beste Freundin ist, werde ich es auch nicht."  
  
Der große Saiyajin verstand ihre Worte, und den Sinn dahinter. ´Sie hat ihn auch gern, obwohl sie es nicht sagt. Aber was ist mit mir? Ich bin so verwirrt . . .´ "Bulma . . . Sie sagte, sie wäre seine Schwester, aber sie ist kein Saiyajin, oder?"  
  
Chichi lächelte. "Sie sind nicht verwandt, doch sie schlossen einst Blutsbrüderschaft, nachdem der Prinz ihr einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. Seitdem sind sie auch unzertrennlich und er ist ihr ´Kleiner Bruder´ und sie seine ´Große Schwester´. Trunks sagt Onkel zu ihm und ist auch in gewisser Weise mit ihm verwandt, weil sein Vater Nappa der Cousin des Königs ist. Also sind Vegeta no Ouji und Trunks Großcousins." Kakarotto ´Aha!´-te und sah auf die Uhr.  
  
"Ich muss los, Chichi-san. Es ist bereits fünf vor Elf!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ungeduldig und gleichzeitig sehr nervös schritt Vegeta vor der Tür zur Treppe, die zum Speisesaal führte, auf und ab. Sein rothaariger, schöner Saiyajinschwanz zuckte dabei unruhig herum und vollführte hypnotisierende Kreise und Muster, die den Betrachter in ihren Bann zogen. Der Betrachter waren in diesem Fall Bulma und Nappa, die stillschweigend das Hin und Her, Auf und Ab und Rundherum verfolgten. Um fünf Minuten vor Elf sah der Ouji mal wieder auf die Uhr und stieß einen verdrossenen Seufzer aus.  
  
´Ich pack das. Ich pack das! Ichpackdasichpackdasichpackdas!!!´  
  
Um eine Minute vor Elf schritt er schließlich hinüber zur Tür und öffnete sie, um im Türrahmen stehen zu bleiben und seinen Blick über die rot ausgelegte Treppe zu seinen Füßen schweifen zu lassen, welche auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite genauso eine Tür hatte wie die in der er stand. Davor führten ebenfalls Treppenstufen nach unten, sodass sich beide Treppenteile in der Mitte trafen und zu einer verschmolzen nach unten führten. In der Tür sollte Kakarotto in wenigen Momenten erscheinen. Vegeta fühlte, wie sich ein warmes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper zog. Da, es schlug Elf. Der verzauberte Prinz schloss die Augen und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kurz vor Elf war der jüngere Saiyajin tatsächlich vor der Tür zum Speisesaal angekommen und redete sich Mut zu.  
  
"So schwer ist das nicht . . . Essen, Reden vielleicht und. . . . Ich  
sollte es einfach abwarten."  
  
Als er die Uhr schlagen hörte, straffte er entschlossen die Schultern und drückte die Klinke herunter.  
  
Was er sah, ließ ihn die Luft anhalten. Der ganze Raum war erfüllt von Kerzenlicht, leise Musik spielte im Hintergrund und zu seinen Füßen erstreckte sich eine wunderschöne Treppe. Dann bemerkte er den Schatten auf der anderen Seite und konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, warum er so zitterte.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vegeta öffnete seine Augen, als er das leise Öffnen der Tür vernahm. Im fahlen Licht konnte er gerade die Konturen des jüngeren Saiyajin erkennen und lächelte.  
  
´Er ist tatsächlich gekommen . . .´  
  
Glücklich - so wie er sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte - begann er, die Stufen hinunter zu steigen, den Blick dabei fest auf den anderen gerichtet.  
  
~ There was a time I was everything, and nothing all in one  
  
When you found me, I was feeling like a cloud across the sun ~  
  
Und nach und nach konnte er mehr von seinem Gast sehen. Zuerst die Schuhe, dann die weiße Hose, das Oberteil, die Muskeln die im Kerzenlicht schimmerten, dann sein Gesicht. Unten angekommen ließ der Ouji seine Augen die des Jüngeren finden und hielt ihn fest.  
  
~ I need to tell you how you light up every second of the day  
  
but in the moonlight you just shine like a beacon of the faith ~  
  
Kakarotto sah in das lächelnde Gesicht seines Prinzen, und konnte nur staunen über die Schönheit des Kleineren, die er immer gesehen, aber nie realisiert hatte. . . bis zu diesem Moment. Früher war es immer die Eleganz, die Stärke, das fein geschnittene Gesicht gewesen, das er sah. Heute war es soviel mehr. ´Seine Augen . . . Wie konnte ich nur die Schönheit seiner Augen nicht sehen? War ich blind? Ich will für immer blind sein, wenn ich diesen Anblick jemals vergesse. Und selbst, wenn ich nie wieder etwas anderes sehe als seine Augen, seine Wimpern, seine Schläfen. Ich wäre das glücklichste Wesen im Universum, nur wenn ich mich an das Wundervollste erinnern darf . . .´  
  
Dann fuhr sein bewundernder Blick über den nachtschwarzen, enganliegenden Anzug des Prinzen und den langen, blutroten Umhang herunter, zu den weißen Stiefeln mit Gold an der Spitze und die dazugehörigen, weißen Handschuhen. Wunderschön.  
  
~ And I can´t explain, but it´s something about the way you look tonight  
  
That takes my breath away, it´s a feeling I care about you deep inside  
  
And I can´t discribe, but it´s something about the way you look tonight  
  
Takes my breath away ... the way you look tonight ~  
  
Der vollkommen verzauberte Prinz spürte wie er in den Tiefen der schwarzen Augen vor sich versank. ´Was ist das? Ich verliere mich in einem See aus Gefühlen. . . Muss ich nun ertrinken? Lass es nicht zu, Kakarotto. . . Ich kann nicht schwimmen und habe vergessen, wie man fliegt . . .´  
  
~ With that smile, you pull the deepest secrets from my heart In all honesty, I am speechless and I don´t know where to start ~  
  
Keiner hatte bemerkt, wie sie sich in der Mitte trafen. Und keiner konnte etwas sagen, sie waren beide wie erstarrt, zu Statuen geworden, um für immer so voreinander zu stehen und sich anzusehen, ohne ein einziges Wort, ohne eine einzige Berührung, zufrieden mit einem Augenblick der Ewigkeit.  
  
~ And I can´t explain, but it´s something about the way you look tonight  
  
Oh, takes my breath away ... It´s a feeling I care about you deep inside  
  
And I can´t discribe, but it´s something about the way you look tonight  
  
Takes my breath away ... the way you look tonight ~  
  
Schließlich schüttelte der Prinz als erstes seinen Trancezustand ab und versuchte ein vorsichtiges Lächeln, ließ es aber schnell wieder sein als er an seinen ersten Versuch vorm Spiegel dachte. Der Jüngere hob zwar überrascht eine Augenbraue als er die seltsamen Grimassen des Oujis sah, konnte sich dann aber denken was es damit auf sich hatte, fand das irre süß und lächelte glücklich zurück. Vegeta kämpfte innerlich mal wieder einen Kampf gegen sich selbst. ´Was jetzt?? Ganz ruhig, Vegeta . . . Erinnere dich, du warst einmal ein Prinz der Saiyajin, du solltest noch wissen, wie Feste abliefen . . . Erst essen, dann der Rest. Mit leerem Magen kann man nichts unternehmen, also . . .´  
  
Galant hielt der kleinere Prinz seinem Gast seinen Arm hin. "Hast du Hunger?"  
  
Kakarotto lächelte wieder, oder noch immer, und ergriff den angebotenen Arm. "Hai. Lass uns was essen!" Vorsichtig führte Vegeta den Größeren nun die Treppe hinunter, und bemühte sich sichtlich, seinen Körper an das vor so langer Zeit gelernte zu erinnern. Ohne Probleme kamen sie am Fuß der Stufen an und er geleitete Kakarotto zu dem riesigen Speisetisch an der Fensterseite, der mit lauter Köstlichkeiten bedeckt war. Bei genauerer Betrachtung erlebte der Jüngere eine Überraschung: Fleisch, blutig und gebraten, Gemüse, Früchte die er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, verschiedene Gerichte die alle sehr wild und roh aussahen, welche die an Pudding, oder Eis, oder Nüsse erinnerten, und noch so viel mehr was er einfach nicht zuordnen konnte.  
  
"Das. . . ist überwältigend! Ich habe noch nie so viel Essen auf einem Haufen gesehen!" Vegeta grinste zufrieden. "Kein Wunder, wenn du bisher nur mit Menschen gespeist hast . . . Normalerweise ist es bei uns Saiyajin üblich, das Essen vorher noch zu jagen und zu erlegen, aber heute Nacht haben das Radditz und Nappa für uns erledigt. Das Gemüse und die Früchte sind aus deinem Garten, von Vegetasei. Wenn du sie einmal probiert hast, kannst du ihren Geschmack nie wieder vergessen... Wenigstens etwas, was uns noch von unserem Planeten geblieben ist . . ."  
  
Vegeta war in Gedanken versunken stehen geblieben, und Kakarotto gab ihm zwei Minuten Zeit dafür, dann zog er ungeduldig an dessen Umhang. "Komm, lass es uns probieren!" Der Prinz erwachte und nickte. Schon wollte der Jüngere auf den Tisch zuhechten, als Vegeta ihn noch einmal stoppte. "Kakarotto. . . siehst du da vielleicht irgendwelche Stühle? Wir sitzen bei so einer Gelegenheit nicht bei Tisch!" Er deutete mit der Hand auf eine Stelle am Boden vor dem riesigen Kamin, wo der Boden mit Kissen gepolstert war. "Saiyajin sehen Essen als einen Genuss an. Wir wollen uns weder von Hilfsmitteln noch mit Manieren aufhalten. Neulich hab ich mich wegen dir bemüht, vornehm zu sein. . . obwohl ich gestehen muss. . . dass ich dir dankbar bin, dafür dass du nicht . . . dass du dich nicht über mich lustig gemacht hast. . ."  
  
Kakarotto, der seinen Worten aufmerksam gelauscht hatte, verwunderte diese Auffassung zuerst, aber eigentlich war sie sogar ganz logisch, wenn man darüber nachdachte. Für Saiyajin war es einfach nicht wichtig, ob jemand eine Gabel ordentlich halten konnte oder ob man nun nach dem Essen mit blutverschmierten Lippen dasaß. Der Jüngere nickte. "Ich verstehe. Und, Vegeta. . . das hab ich gern gemacht . . . wirklich."  
  
Es forderte alle Selbstbeherrschung des Prinzen seinem Gast nicht sofort anzuspringen und wieder zu küssen, bis ihn jemand von ihm runter schneiden würde. Aber das Letzte, was er wollte war eine Zurückweisung an diesem Abend und so nahm er nur Kakarottos Hand in seine behaarte Tatze und zog ihn mit sich zu den Kissen hinüber, auf denen sie sich niederließen. Kakarottos Schwanz schwang in der Luft hinter ihm sanft hin und her und nach kurzer Überlegung ließ der Prinz sein königliches Anhängsel dasselbe tun. Der Jüngere legte zuerst verwundert den Kopf schief, dann lächelte er wieder und Vegeta bemerkte dass er auf eine etwas schiefe Art zurücklächelte.  
  
Kurz darauf betraten Bulma und Chichi den Saal, brachten mehrere Speisen und stellten sie in die Mitte zwischen die Beiden hungrigen Saiyajin. Beim Hinausgehen zwinkerte Bulma Vegeta zu und der wäre vielleicht rot geworden hätte er nicht schnell weggesehen. Bulma lachte leise und die beiden Frauen gingen.  
  
Kakarotto sah sich suchend um, während Vegeta ein "Itadekimasu!" von sich gab und nach der ersten Frucht griff, nachdem er sich seine Handschuhe ausgezogen hatte. "Äh, Vegeta? Haben wir auch keine Teller und äh. . .Gläser?" Grinsend schüttelte sein Gegenüber den Kopf, sodass seine lange Mähne erbebte. "Iie. Wir teilen das Essen, Kakarotto. Wir brauchen weder Teller noch Gläser. Trinken tun wir beide daraus!" Er deutete auf eine große Schale mit einer rotblauen Flüssigkeit.  
  
Der Jüngere nickte wieder und zögerte nicht länger und begann sich mit den herrlichen Speisen vollzustopfen, die ihm wesentlich besser schmeckten als alles, was er jemals bei den Menschen gegessen hatte. Als er dem Prinzen das sagte, meinte dieser schulterzuckend: "Das Problem bei den Ningen ist, dass sie keinen Genuss mehr finden im Essen. Sie haben keine Zeit dafür. Und deswegen werden sie auch nie etwas so gut zubereiten können wie ein Saiyajin . . . oder die Onnas!"  
  
Sein Gegenüber stimmte ihm zu, fragte sich aber insgeheim ob es nur an der Qualität des Essens lag oder vielleicht auch an der Tatsache, dass es Vegeta war, der ihn eingeladen hatte. Er vermutete stark, dass er ihm auch tote Käfer hätte geben können und er sie trotzdem toll gefunden hätte.  
  
Er hatte zum Schluss alles probiert, bis auf das rohe Fleisch. Das hatte auch Vegeta bemerkt. "Hier. Probier mal." Er rutschte zu dem Jüngeren herüber und hielt ihm ein Stück seines Fleischstückes unter die Nase. Der Geruch von Blut stieg Kakarotto in die Nase, und aus irgendeinem Grund mochte er ihn. Langsam biss er tief in das Fleisch hinein, und Vegeta ging plötzlich auf, dass ihm der andere aus der Hand fraß. Der Gedanke ließ ihn grinsen. Das Blut und der unglaubliche Geschmack brachten Kakarottos Blut in Wallung und seinen Kopf zum vernebeln. Wie unter Hypnose biss er noch einmal ab, und noch einmal, bis ihn plötzlich ein Laut neben sich wieder zur Besinnung brachte. Verwirrt schaute er auf den Prinzen hinunter, der ihn von unten böse anfunkelte. Nein, nicht wirklich böse. . . aber vorwurfsvoll.  
  
"Du hast mich gebissen, Kakarotto." Er zeigte ihm seine blutende Pranke. "War wohl dein erster Kontakt mit rohem Fleisch, was?" Kakarotto lächelte entschuldigend. "Gomen ne, Vegeta. . . Ich war abgelenkt." Sanft griff der Größere nach der Tatze seines Prinzen und betrachtete sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich. Dann führte er sie zu seinem Mund und leckte mit seiner Zunge das Blut auf der Haut ab. Die Berührung schickte Schauer den Rücken des Kleineren hinunter, aber es gefiel ihm. Er fühlte, wie ihre Herzen schneller wurden.  
  
"Kakarotto. . ." hauchte er leise.  
  
"Vegeta. . . ." kam es ebenso leise zurück.  
  
Als sich ihre erhitzten Blicke schließlich trafen, vergaß der Prinz alle Vorsicht und presste in einer schnellen Bewegung seine Lippen auf die des bissigen Saiyajin. Dann zog er sich, nun knallrot im Gesicht, schnell wieder zurück und grinste ihn an. "Ich habe aber noch was gut bei dir, Kakarotto. Niemand beisst den Prinzen der Saiyajin und kommt damit ungestraft davon!"  
  
Der junge Saiyajin lächelte mal wieder, obwohl es diesmal etwas in ein Grinsen mutierte. "Alles klar, Vegeta!" Damit griff er nach der Schale mit der seltsamen Flüssigkeit, die Vegeta ihm hinhielt. "Vorsichtig Kakarotto. Die Wirkung ist-" Der Jüngere hob eine Augenbraue und trank einen großen Schluck von der Schale. Kurz darauf wurden seine Augen groß und drehte sich nach oben, und bevor er nur einen Ton von sich geben konnte, fiel er mit einem lauten ´BUMPS!` auf den Boden, wo er stöhnend liegen blieb. "- umwerfend." Beendete der Prinz seinen Satz und lachte laut über das dumme Gesicht seines Gastes. Kakarotto rappelte sich wieder auf und starrte seinen jungen Ouji fassungslos an. Er hatte Vegeta, Mr. Von-und-Zugeknöpft, noch nie so laut lachen hören, doch es gefiel ihm, und schließlich lachte er mit.  
  
Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, wischte sich der Größere die Tränen aus den Augen und gluckste nur noch ab und zu vor sich hin.  
  
"Wie heißt das Zeug eigentlich?"  
  
"Bejiitanori. Treffend, oder? Wir Saiyajin nennen es das ´Getränk der Könige´ also heißt es nach unserem Namen, Vegeta, oder Bejiita."  
  
Kakarotto nicke. "Das passt gut! Schließlich bist du mindestens genauso umwerfend." Der Ouji bemerkte erst nach einer Weile, dass das ein Kompliment war, und fragte sich nervös, was er darauf nun antworten sollte. Dann hatte er eine Idee.  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen stand er auf und bot dem Jüngeren mit einer eleganten Verbeugung seine Hand an. "Würdest du mir die Ehre geben und mit mir tanzen, Kakarotto?"  
  
Leise lächelnd und mit strahlenden Augen nickte der. "Sehr gern!" Er ließ sich von dem Prinzen hochziehen und folgte ihm durch den Speisesaal durch einen Vorhang, hinter dem sich ein Garten befand, über dem sich ein klarer Nachthimmel wölbte.  
  
Keiner von Beiden konnte wirklich tanzen, aber irgendwie ahnten sie, dass es heute nacht nicht wichtig sein würde. Beide legten ihre Hände oder Tatzen auf die Hüfte des anderen und langsam begannen sie sich zu einer Musik, die direkt aus der blauen Endlosigkeit über ihnen zu kommen schien, zu bewegen.  
  
~ Tale as old as time  
  
true as it can be  
  
Barely even friends  
  
then somebody bends  
  
unexpectedly ~  
  
Ihre Schwänze, Vegetas blutroter und Kakarottos haselnussbrauner, schwangen sanft mit ihnen zur Melodie der Musik. Ein Klavier war im Hintergrund leise zu hören. Eine Stimme, die sang, unmöglich zu sagen, ob sie einem Saiyajin, Menschen, Engel oder etwas anderem gehörte.  
  
~ Just a little change  
  
small, to say the least  
  
Both a little scared  
  
neither one prepared  
  
Beauty and the Beast ~  
  
Nun spielte eine Solovioline auf, und Vegeta legte seine Arme um den Hals des Jüngeren, zog ihn zu sich. Kakarotto presste als Antwort seinen Körper näher an den seines Prinzen, hielt ihn fest, machte aus ihrem Tanz eine Umarmung, während sich ihre Schwänze ineinander verwickelten.  
  
~ Ever just the same  
  
ever a surprise  
  
ever as before  
  
ever just as sure  
  
as the sun will rise ~  
  
Nun, als sie sich gegenseitig so fest hielten, hob der Größere Saiyajin vom Boden ab, schwebte in der Luft. Er trug seinen Prinzen hoch in den Himmel, ließ ihn nicht fallen. Die Wolken unter ihnen sahen aus wie weiße Flüsse, und Vegeta sah nach unten und seufzte leise.  
  
´So lange her. . .´  
  
Dann sah er in die Augen des anderen Saiyajin, welcher ihn so liebevoll hielt, und in dessen Augen sich das Leuchten der Sterne widerspiegelte. Staunend sah der Ouji nach oben und zum dunklen, klaren Himmel hinauf.  
  
Sie tanzten in einem Meer von Sternen.  
  
~ Tale as old as time  
  
tune as old as song  
  
Bittersweet and strange  
  
finding you can change  
  
learning you were wrong ~  
  
Und dort oben war es, wo sie sich wieder küssten, und zum ersten Mal mit aller Leidenschaft und Liebe, die sie für einander empfanden. Kakarotto vergrub seine Hände in der schwarzen Mähne seines Prinzen und erschauerte, als er die sanfte Zunge seines Prinzen an seinen Lippen spürte. Er wunderte sich nur eine Sekunde lang, dass man sich mit Zunge küssen konnte, dann verlor er alles Denken in diesem wundevollen, neuen Gefühl. Langsam antwortete er mit seiner Eigenen, und leckte wenn auch noch etwas unbeholfen über die Lippen und die scharfen Reißzähne seiner Hoheit.  
  
Vegeta war alles andere als sicher in diesem Gebiet, aber er lernte schnell. Und Kakarottos Reaktion auf seinen Kuss war eindeutig.  
  
Als die Musik langsam leiser wurde sanken die beiden Saiyajin auf die Erde zurück.  
  
~ Certain as the sun  
  
rising in the east  
  
Tale as old as time  
  
song as old as rhyme  
  
Beauty and the Beast ~  
  
Dann verstummte die Sologeige und das Klavier spielte seine letzten sanften Töne, die der Wind davontrug.  
  
~*~*~  
  
K: Tja. Was hat Geta wohl damit gemeint, "So lange her"? ^^  
  
Ich habe eine Frage: Kann ich meine FF auch unter Romance/Humor einordnen? Würd ich gern, weiß aber nich genau.  
  
Sooo. War das nicht ein schöner Schluß??  
  
*Otakus glare*  
  
^^° Heh, sorry für den Cliffhanger. . . Aber sehr romantisch, oder? *schaut zu G und V*  
  
G&V: *knutschen auf ihrem Bett*  
  
K: . . . Ok. Übrigens, wenn ihr euch fragt, warum Geta so prüde wirkt, teilweise. . . Gomen! Ich konnte nicht widerstehen! Das kommt daher, dass er halt nie darüber aufgeklärt worden ist usw. Er hat einfach nie nackte Leute gesehen! IHR WÄRT AUCH PRÜDE!!! ^^° Heh. Und Go-chan hat damit kein Problem, weil er nie gehört hat, dass es falsch sei, sich auszuziehen! Ok? ^^ cu in Kapitel 15, minna!  
  
K. 


	16. Kapitel 15: Von Verzeihung und Vergessen

K: *happy again* Schön, dass ihr alle wieder mitlest! ^^ Und so sehen wir uns alle wieder zu Chappie Nummer 15!! YAY!  
  
G: ^^ YAY!!  
  
V: . . . Wasauchimmer . . .  
  
K: Habt ihr schon mal versucht, Geta und Go-chan Plushies zu machen? Für alle die nicht wissen, was das ist: Kleine Stoffpüppchen die Aussehen wie unsere beiden Lieblingssaiyajin! ^^ Ich hab Go-chan schon fertig, und Geta ist auch bald dran! ^^ Aber ich kann sie nun wahrscheinlich leider nicht mit in mein Bett nehmen, weil ich seit 1 Woche weiß, dass ich Hausstauballergie hab. T.T Unheimlich lästig!  
  
G: Awww. . .  
  
K: *wieder happy* Aber sie stehen immer auf meinem Schreibtisch, genau unter den Vegeta-Pics, dem Goku-pic, der Geta/Goku Fahne *schweng* und meiner Angel-Goku Figur.  
  
V: -.-° . . .  
  
K: Die hab ich GEWONNEN!! ^^  
  
Außerdem liegt hier noch die CD von my dear Ni-chan voll mit Yaoi-DJs und den beiden SSJ4-Figuren, die schon in Chappie 14 erwähnt wurden.  
  
G: ^^° Das ist eine ziemliche Sammlung. . .  
  
K: Ich bin sicher, es gibt Leute mit mehr Zeugs.  
  
V: Aber nur wenige mit weniger durchgeknallten Sachen. Wer hängt sich schon ein Puzzle mit italienischen Penissen auf??  
  
K: ^^°° . . . Dashabichgeschenktbekommen. . .  
  
(zu Otakus) Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein schönes WE! Ich habe die Zeit genutzt, um up-zu-daten und an einer weiteren Doujinshi zu arbeiten, welche bereits wesentlich besser ist als meine erste, die übrigens auf Ni-chans HP zu finden ist, wehwehweh punkt cuddly-yaoi punkt de punkt vu. Sie handelt von CHIBI-VEGETAHHH!!! AWWW!!!  
  
G: Awww!! ^^  
  
V: (zu Kaka) . . . Lass mich raten: du stürzt dich in 3 Sekunden auf mich?  
  
G: *nickt* ^^  
  
V: . . . Bitte beginn schnell mit dem Chapter. . . *sweatdrop*  
  
K: Ok. ^^^ Aber vorher kommen noch die Reviews:  
  
SSJSweety: ^^ Was denn genau? Das Blut? Der Flug? Aber ich fands auch schön, sogar nachdem ich es mir noch mal durchgelesen hab! ^^  
  
Limey: HI LIMEY willkommen! ^^ Geta ist sooo niedlich!  
  
V: *glare, während von Go-chan geknuddelt*  
  
Meinst du nicht auch, Go-chan? ^^ Danke für deine Vokabellektion, ich hab nachgesehen und tatsächlich! -.- Also für alle: ES HEIßT ITADAKIMASU IM LETZTEN CHAPPIE GOMEN NASAI!!! T.T  
  
Er leckt ihm zwar die Tatze eher als die Hand, aber die ist, wie beim SSJ4, nicht ganz behaart, nur der Handrücken, und Go-chan hat ihn in die Stelle zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger gebissen. Das sieht man gut auf einer Illustration von mir, die findest du – hoffentlich – auf Animexx.de, und vielleicht auch bald auf cuddly-yaoi.  
  
Gute Idee mit dem ´So lange her´, aber Geta kann fliegen, das hat er ja auch in dem Kampf zwischen ihm und Go-chan getan.  
  
Sira-Chan: Ich musste das Lied einfach mit einbringen! Das gehört dazu. Und weil mir die englische Version besser gefällt, hab ich die genommen. Wenn ich die Deutsche genommen hätte, müsste ich sie umändern, in ´Der Schöne und das Biest´ aber so konnte ich sie naturgetreu lassen! ^^  
  
Schon ok wegen deinem Review. Ich reviewe auch manchmal etwas äh. . . unregelmäßig. -.-° Mein Cover hab ich ganz zu Anfang dieser FF gemalt, und mittlerweile kann ich das besser. Z.Z. hab ich ne Menge Illustrationen dazu, und ich wird sie alle bei Animexx hochladen, und wenn es geht noch bei anderen HPs. (Wurd nämlich bei Animexx rausgeschmissen, aber bin schon neu angemeldet! ^^)  
  
Mangafan: Vielen Dank! ^^ So ein Lob tut immer gut und spornt mich an, noch viel mehr neue Szenen zu machen! ^^ Super Idee, lass uns Go-chan und Geta entführen! ^^  
  
Otaku: *glare*  
  
. . . Lieber nicht.  
  
Lavendel: ^^ Eine neue Awww!-Stelle! Es werden noch ein paar kommen, verlass dich drauf. In diesem Chappie sieht es aber schlechter aus. . .  
  
Ni-chan: Schön dass du meinen Stil magst! ^^ Bin gespannt, ob du es schaffst, rechtzeitig zu lesen, aber eigentlich mach ich mir da keine Sorgen! ^^  
  
Sooo . . . Das waren die Reviews! ^^ Und um es einmal allgemein zu sagen: Mit ´So lange her´ meinte Geta, dass es schon Jahre her ist, seit er das letzte Mal durch den Nachthimmel geflogen ist.  
  
*schaut zu den mal wieder schwer beschäftigten Saiyajn*  
  
Ich fang einfach mal an. Eins noch: Dieses Kapitel ist recht traurig, bitte reisst mir nicht den Kopf ab! ^^°  
  
~* Gewidmet SSJSweety, Limey, Sira-Chan, Mangafan, Lavendel, Ni-chan, meinem Hund Monz der mich immer wieder inspiriert und Kakarotta-chan, obwohl sie nie reviewt! Aber ich mag sie trotzdem! ^^ *~  
  
~*15: Von Verzeihung und Vergessen*~  
  
Sanft stellte Goku seinen jungen Herrscher wieder auf die Füße und seufzte glücklich und hielt ihn noch einen Moment länger fest als sie sich zu den verklingenden Melodien bewegten.  
  
Schließlich drückte Vegeta etwas gegen seine Arme und, äußerst widerwillig, ließ der Größere ihn los. Sein verzauberter Prinz lächelte ihn schief an und lachte leise. „Bin ich so unwiderstehlich?"  
  
Goku schnurrte ihm leise ins Ohr. „Oh ja . . . Du solltest auf deine Schwanzspitze achten . . ."  
  
Vegeta war zufrieden mit der Antwort und pflanzte einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange seiner Liebe. „Nana . . . Wirst du wohl artig sein, Unterklassekrieger. Ich bin dein Prinz, vergiss das nicht. . . Es ist nicht leicht für einen Schwanzjäger mich zu gewinnen. . . Selbst wenn er so niedlich ist wie du, boku no Kakarotto." Sein Gegenüber legte einen Arm um seine Taille und vergrub seine Nase in der weichen Mähne des Oujis. „Was muss ich tun?"  
  
„Mir zeigen, dass du mich wirklich liebst, ohne Kompromisse. Zeig mir, was es heißt, Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu haben und auf Wolke Sieben zu sein! Du hast mir den Himmel gezeigt, Kaka. Aber würdest du mit mir zur Hölle fahren wenn dies mein Schicksal sein sollte? Wie tief sind deine Gefühle? WAS fühlst du? Lass mich fühlen, dir das Wichtigste in der Welt zu sein!"  
  
Goku schluckte hart und sah dem kleinen Saiyajin in diese tiefschwarzen Augen voller Emotionen und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Geta . . . ich will dir so viel sagen . . . Aber ich kann es kaum ausdrücken . . . Was fühlst du für mich?" Sein Prinz sah ihm ernst an.  
  
„Wegen dir will ich ein besserer Saiyajin werden!"  
  
Der Größere war zu Tränen gerührt und musste mit sich kämpfen um nicht loszuheulen. ´So viel fühlt Vegeta für mich?´  
  
Vegeta sah es und lächelte nur. Widerstandslos ließ er sich von Kakarotto ins Schloss und in sein Zimmer zurück ziehen, auf dessen Balkon sie gelandet waren. Er lächelte noch immer, als der Größere ihn an sich zog und seine Hände auf Wanderschaft über seinen Körper gingen. Sanfte Küsse platzierten sich auf seinem Gesicht, seinem Hals, seinen Händen. „Vegeta . . . Ouji . . . Ich werde dir meine Gefühle zeigen . . ."  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hob Kakarotto Vegeta hoch und trug ihn zu der Lagerstatt aus Fellen und Kissen, auf denen der Prinz schlief. Dieser nickte langsam, er konnte das Gefühl nicht ganz verdrängen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, etwas noch fehlte. Aber ahh . . . das Verlangen brannte auch in ihm.  
  
´Was ist das?? Das hier habe ich mir doch die ganze Zeit über gewünscht . . . Also warum bin ich so . . . beunruhigt? Was lässt mich zögern, ihm all meine Liebe zu zeigen? . . .Moment . . . das ist es . . .´  
  
„Kakarotto. ."kam es leise von dem verfluchten Saiyajin. „Hmm. . .?"Kakarotto war dabei gewesen, seinen Hals mit seiner Zunge hinunterzufahren während seine Hände unter seinem Oberteil sanfte Streicheleinheiten auf der königlichen Brust vollführten, und sah nun auf, während er mit einer Hand tiefer glitt. „Gefällt es dir, Oujisama?"Seine Hand legte sich zärtlich zwischen zwei muskulöse Beine und begann, sich langsam zu bewegen.  
  
„Tue ich dir weh?"Besorgnis schimmerte in den dunklen Opalen des Jüngeren.  
  
´Es soll schön für ihn werden! Ich will verdammt sein, wenn es nicht schön wird . . .´  
  
Vegetas Gedanken rasten und sein Körper loderte wie ein Feuer wegen Kakarottos Berührungen. ´Er ist so sanft. . . so rücksichtsvoll. Aber. . . ich muss es wissen . . . Er muss es mir sagen, ich – aber ich will ihn nicht verlieren! Ich fürchte die Antwort . . .´  
  
„Kaka – Hnnnn... Aah... Kakarotto. . ."Vegeta bemühte sich, einen vernünftigen Satz zustande zu bringen, während Kakarottos Hand Blitze von Leidenschaft durch seinen Körper sandte. „Nein, du tust mir nicht weh. . ." Der Größere lächelte zufrieden und beugte sich vor, um die Lippen seines hin – und hergerissenen Oujis in einem noch recht unbeholfenen Kuss zu fangen, doch Vegeta hielt ihn sanft, aber bestimmt auf. „Vegeta . . .?"  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Kakarotto."  
  
Der andere Saiyajin stoppte alle Bewegungen und starrte den Kleineren überrascht an. Dann lächelte er und zog den Prinzen in seine Arme. „Oh, Geta . . ."  
  
„Liebst du mich?"  
  
Langsam ließ ihn sein Lover wieder los und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
„ . . ."  
  
„Kakarotto . .?"  
  
„Ve – Vegeta, ich. . . wollen wir nicht einfach weitermachen? Ich verspreche dir, nichts zu tun was du nicht willst, aber bitte. . . Frag mich nicht heute Nacht . . ." Vegeta schwieg und der Größere umarmte ihn wieder und drückte ihn sanft auf die Kissen zurück. Mit langen Bewegungen strich er über den muskelbepackten Bauch des Oujis und zog mit einem Finger die Konturen nach.  
  
Vegeta lag ganz still und kämpfte gegen die Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen gebildet hatten. „Sag es mir!"  
  
Wieder stockten Kakarottos Bewegungen und traurig sah er in das mühsam ausdruckslose Gesicht seines Prinzen.  
  
´Vegeta . . . Vegeta verzeih . . .´ Langsam senkte er den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. . ."  
  
Einen Moment lang saßen beide still und sahen sich nicht an. Dann hob der Prinz seine linke Hand und legte sie sanft auf die Wange des jüngeren Saiyajin. Der hob den Kopf und sah in sein Gesicht. Zärtlich sah der Prinz zurück.  
  
„Es ist ok, Kakarotto."  
  
Vorsichtig krabbelte Vegeta unter dem Größeren weg und richtete sich auf, noch immer mit einem traurigen, aber vollkommen zärtlichen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Warte hier. Ich wollte . . . dir heute Abend ein Geschenk machen."  
  
Stumm sah Kakarotto seinem Prinzen nach und ließ eine einzelne Träne die Wange, die sein Ouji berührt hatte, hinablaufen. ´Warum kann ich ihm nicht einfach sagen, dass ich ihn liebe . . .? . . .Weil es ehrlich sein soll. Er würde es auch nicht anders wollen. Liebe ich ihn? Ich glaube ja . . . Ist dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit, der Freude und Wärme denn Liebe? Ich kann es nicht sagen . . . Verzeih mir mein Prinz . . . wenn ich dir dein Herz gebrochen habe . . .´  
  
Kurz darauf kam Vegeta zurück und überreichte ihm einen kleinen Spiegel aus Kristall, der im Mondlicht leise schimmerte. „Mit diesem Spiegel kannst du alles sehen. . . Alles, was du zu sehen wünschst . . ." Der Größere sah ihn erstaunt an. „Auch meinen Großvater?" Auf das Nicken seines Prinzen hin schluckte er und flüsterte: „Zeige mir Son Gohan . . Bitte. . ."  
  
Sofort erhellte ein Leuchten den Raum und ihre Gesichter und kurz darauf erkannten beide Saiyajin eine Gestalt im Glas, die sich mühsam durch Schnee und Eis kämpfte. Kakarottos Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Großvater . . ."keuchte er erschrocken, „Oh nein!"Beunruhigt sah Vegeta seine Liebe an. „Vegeta. . . er ist krank! Vielleicht muss er sterben . . . Er ist ganz allein!!"Seine Stimme hatte zum Schluss etwas hysterisch geklungen, aber er riss sich zusammen.  
  
Der Prinz stand auf und ging zu dem Glas mit seiner Rose darin. Still blickte er auf die letzten drei Blätter, die sie noch trug und fasste einen Entschluss. „Dann . . .musst du zu ihm gehen!"Mit aller Kraft kämpfte er gegen seine Tränen an.  
  
Kakarotto lief zu ihm hinüber.  
  
„Vegeta . . .?"fragte er leise.  
  
„Du bist nicht länger mein Gefangener, Kakarotto . . . Du bist frei."  
  
Seine Stimme brach und er drehte sich weg von dem jüngeren Saiyajin. Kakarotto legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte ihn wieder herum.  
  
„Ich danke dir. Das bedeutet mir so viel . . ."Er hielt Vegeta den Spiegel hin, aber der todunglückliche Prinz wehrte ihn ab.  
  
„Behalte ihn, Kaka . . . Damit du immer zurück sehen kannst . . . Und mich nicht vergisst . . ." Einmal noch strich der Ouji über die Wange seines Koibitos, dann schloss er die Augen.  
  
„Geh nun . . ."  
  
Kakarotto verstand. Sanft nahm er eine Hand Vegetas in seine und küsste das weiche, rote Fell. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich zum Fenster und flog durch die Nacht davon.  
  
Hinter ihm stand der verlassene und komplett herzgebrochene Prinz und heulte seinen Schmerz über seine verlorene Liebe zu den Sternen hinaus, bevor er zu Boden sank und das Gesicht in rotbepelzten Pranken vergrub.  
  
´Bitte . . . Komm zurück, Kakarotto. . .´  
  
Endlich ließ er den Schmerz zu und die endgültige Einsamkeit, die in Form von Tränen den Boden benetzten.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hastig rannte der junge Saiyajin die Treppen hinunter Richtung Tür, während er von Nappa und Radditz beobachtet wurde. Beunruhigt sahen sich die Beiden an, und Radditz lief hinter Kakarotto her und holte ihn an der Tür ein. ´ . . .Ein Deja-vu . . .´  
  
„Kakarotto, was-?"  
  
„Radditz. . . Es tut mir leid. Ich muss schon wieder gehen. Es ist wichtig!" Ungläubig starrte ihn der Größere an.  
  
„Wann kommst du wieder?"  
  
„ . . .Ich weiß es nicht. Gomen nasai, Radditz . . .demo . . . Ich muss gehen!" Kakarotto wandte sich ab, zog die Tür auf und war wenige Sekunden später nicht mehr zu sehen. Wie vom Donner gerührt sah Radditz ihm nach und versuchte zu verstehen, warum ihn sein eben erst wiedergefundener Bruder verließ.  
  
Nappa fand den aufgelösten Prinzen der Saiyajin als ein Häufchen Elend am Fenster seines Turmes, zitternd vor Kälte und Depression. Vegeta hatte aber bereits aufgehört zu weinen und starrte stumm vor sich hin, und Nappa schluckte, als er einen nur zu gut bekannten Ausdruck in den schwarzen Opalen sah, als er sich vor ihn kniete.  
  
„. . .Er ist gegangen."  
  
Ein Nicken.  
  
„Für immer?"  
  
Wieder ein Nicken und ein schmerzhaftes Aufflackern der dunklen Tiefen. „Warum habt Ihr ihn gehen lassen? Ihr wisst er wäre geblieben, wenn Ihr es gewollt hättet."  
  
„ . . .Hai."  
  
„Also warum. . .?"  
  
„Weil . . .ich ihn liebe."  
  
Nappa seufzte. ´Was auch sonst?´  
  
Sanft nahm er seinen Prinzen in die Arme und wärmte ihn, während sie beide zu den vielen Sternen hochsahen. Erstaunlicherweise war es Vegeta, der wieder anfing zu sprechen.  
  
„Ich vermisse Vegeta-sei, Nappa. Ich hatte es aber fast vergessen, als Kakarotto bei mir war. Jetzt ist das alte Heimweh wieder da."  
  
Nappa schwieg, er wusste dass, wenn sein zugeknöpfter Herrscher mal so offen sprach, war es ihm wichtig, dass er zuhörte.  
  
„ . . .Vielleicht ist es besser so. Meinst du das auch, Nappa? Es ist besser, dass er gegangen ist, bevor wir . . . wir uns verbunden haben."  
  
Nappa lächelte sanft in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Ich denke nicht, dass es so besser ist. Und ich würde nicht wünschen, dass er niemals da gewesen wäre, denn ob Ihr es glaubt oder nicht, er hat Euch viel geschenkt. Ihr habt wieder gelacht. . ."  
  
„Ich werde nie wieder lachen."  
  
„Aber vielleicht kommt er ja wieder?"  
  
„Niemals."  
  
„Woher wisst Ihr das?"  
  
„Er liebt mich nicht. . . oder er steht nicht zu mir. Egal was es ist, es war nicht von Dauer."  
  
„Aber eure Liebe. . .?"  
  
„Nur ein Traum Nappa. Nur ein Traum. Wer könnte ein Biest lieben?"  
  
„Vegeta-chan . . ."  
  
„Bitte lass mich jetzt allein."  
  
„ . . .Wie Ihr wünscht."  
  
Kopfschüttelnd verließ der große Saiyajin seinen Prinzen und schloss die Türen hinter sich und der Dunkelheit.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Unten im Wohnzimmer herrschte nach der traurigen Nachricht dem plötzlichen Verschwinden Kakarottos bedrückte Stille. Nappa, Radditz, Bulma und Chichi standen schweigend um das große Kaminfeuer herum, die Stille nur unterbrochen von einem gelegentlichen Seufzen. Seit Nappa zu ihnen gekommen war, hatte nach dem anfänglichen Schock niemand mehr etwas gesagt. Wieder seufzte Radditz, und unterbrach endlich die unangenehme Ruhe.  
  
„Warum? Wir waren so nah dran . . ." Nappa lächelte knapp. Bulma schob ihre blauen Haare zurück und starrte zu Boden.  
  
„Nach all der Zeit hat Vegeta endlich gelernt zu lieben . . . Wer konnte so was ahnen . . ."  
  
„Aber das war es doch! Das sollte den Zauber auflösen!"funkte Chichi wütend dazwischen. „Doch wir sind noch immer an das Schloss gebunden und der Prinz ist noch immer ein Monster."  
  
„Er ist kein Monster, Chi. Sag so etwas nicht."Bat sie ihr Gefährte.  
  
„Puh . . . Hast ja recht. Ich bin nur so . . . ." Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten, gab aber schnell auf und rang frustriert die Hände.  
  
Bulma schaute bekümmert. „Leider war das noch nicht genug. Kakarotto muss ihn auch lieben."  
  
Einen Moment trat wieder Stille ein, bis Radditz schließlich das aussprach, was alle insgeheim dachten. „Und das tut mein Bruder nicht . . ."  
  
„Ich . . .weiß nicht. Es sah doch so aus, oder?"meinte Bulma zögernd. „War das alles gespielt?"  
  
„Nein! Das glaube ich nicht. Aber. . . vielleicht ist er sich nicht sicher, was seine Gefühle bedeuten. Wenn man noch niemals verliebt war, ist es schwer, zu wissen was das Richtige ist."Nappa lächelte noch immer.  
  
Radditz nickte. „Ich denke du hast recht. Wenn mein Bruder auch nur etwas so ist wie ich, dann liebt er unseren Prinzen!"  
  
Chichi starrte ihn gespielt wütend an. „Was soll das denn heißen?"  
  
Wie erwartet lief ihr Freund tiefrot an und stotterte: „Also . . .ich meine, nicht was du denkst. . ." „Schon gut. Immerhin bist du ja sein bester Freund."  
  
Bulma sah eine Weile aus dem Fenster. „Und nun . . .?"  
  
Radditz seufzte wieder. „Nun ist es zu spät . . ."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Keuchend kämpfte sich Kakarotto durch den Schnee, der in Stürmen auf ihn einprasselte, dabei benutzte er seine Aura wie ein Schutzschild gegen die eisige Kälte. ´Wo ist er? Ich spüre sein Ki, aber es ist so schwach . . . ´  
  
Endlich entdeckte er den leblosen Körper seines Ziehvaters im Schnee, unter einer Reihe von Tannen. Sanft hob der junge Saiyajin Gohan auf, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass dem alten Mann nichts schlimmeres als eine Unterkühlung geschehen war, und teleportierte sich mit ihm schnell nach Hause, dass er dank einer seltsamen Aura in der Nähe lokalisieren konnte. Darum machte er sich aber noch keine Gedanken, wichtiger war es jetzt, Gohan aufzuwärmen. Im Haus angekommen, packte er den Bewusstlosen in warme Kleider und ins Bett.  
  
//„Zieh ihm die nassen Sachen aus, Kakarotto!" Der Jüngste schluckte, gehorchte aber und zog Vegeta, der inzwischen halb bewusstlos in seinen Armen kauerte, die eisigen Sachen aus. Er zwang sich, nur an das Wohl des Prinzen zu denken, und nicht an die Tatsache, dass der gerade nackt in seinen Armen lag. . .//  
  
Unwillig schüttelte Kakarotto den Kopf und versuchte, die Erinnerung an Vegeta zu verdrängen.  
  
´Gohan ist krank. Ich muss mich nun um ihn kümmern.´  
  
Schnell holte er eine Schüssel heißen Wassers und tupfte dem Älteren die Stirn ab, während seine Gedanken aber erneut abschweiften und zurückkehrten zum Schloss.  
  
// Gedankenverloren tupfte der junge Saiyajin die Wunde auf der Brust des Prinzen ab, als plötzlich ein Ruck durch den Körper vor ihm lief, und er sah besorgt in das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht. Er legte seine Hand auf eine verschwitzte Stirn, und als sich Vegetas Augen öffneten, blickte er tief in die obsidianschwarzen Universen. Endlos schien der Augenblick, doch dann bemerkte Kakarotto, dass die Hand, die er Vegeta auf die Stirn gelegt hatte, nun auf der Wange des Prinzen ruhte . . . //  
  
Ergeben ließ er die Hand mit dem Tuch sinken und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Erst jetzt wurde ihm die Stille des Hauses bewusst, die er früher so geschätzt hatte. Nun aber fehlte ihm das Lärmen des kleinen Trunks, das gelegentliche Ächzen der Giebel, das ruhige Knistern und Summen der vielen Feuer überall im Schloss. Voller plötzlicher Melancholie sah er aus dem Fenster in den dunklen Himmel hinauf. Es war nicht mal eine Stunde her seit er mit Vegeta da oben, zwischen den Sternen getanzt hatte. ´Er sah so wunderschön aus . . . Und seine Augen . . . seine Hände . . . jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers . . . Ich vermisse ihn schon so sehr . . . ´  
  
´Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen und ihm einfach sagen, wie sehr er mit fehlt. Und wie sehr ich ihn liebe . . .´  
  
Der junge Saiyajin seuftzte. In seinen Gedanken war es so einfach, seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Es tat weh, an all die verpassten Gelegenheiten zu denken. Er hätte ihm helfen können. Er hätte ihn glücklich machen können. Und er hätte ihn lieben können.  
  
Langsam lehnte Kakarotto sich vor und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Armen, und ließ seine Tränen der Reue fließen, dabei kam es ihm vor, als hätte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch niemals so geweint.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draußen vor der Hütte bewegte sich plötzlich der Schnee, und ein pinker Kopf erschien. „Hehe. . . Na endlich, sie sind nach Hause gekommen! Jetzt schnell zu Zarbon. . ."  
  
So schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen, machte sich Dodoria auf den Weg zu seinem Kumpan.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nachdem sich Kakarotto wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, grübelte er darüber nach, was das Richtige wäre. ´Ich könnte hierbleiben, und nie wieder fortgehen. . . Ich könnte auch bei ihm bleiben und ihm sagen, was ich fühle. Vegeta. . . ich will dich nicht verlieren. Du wirst immer ein Teil von mir sein. Du bist so weit weg, aber es kommt mir vor, als wärst du neben mir, hier, hältst mich fest und flüstert mir zu, dass du mich nie wieder gehen lässt . . .´  
  
Wie in Trance stand Kakarotto auf und schloss die Augen, und schon entstanden in seinem Kopf ein paar Zeilen:  
  
Far longer than forever I´ll hold you in my heart It´s almost like you´re here with me Although we´re far apart . . .  
  
Gerade als er sich zu einer – vielleicht der richtigen – Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte, knallte es plötzlich hinter ihm und als er sich erschrocken umdrehte, traute er seinen Augen nicht.  
  
„TRUNKS??!"  
  
Nervös starrte der kleine Demi den Größeren an. „Heh. . . Hi, Kakarotto-san . . ."  
  
"Was in aller Welt machst du denn hier?" Ungläubig sah Kakarotto von der Decke, in der nun ein riesiges Loch klaffte, zu dem lilahaarigen Jungen, der sich gerade vom Boden aufrappelte.  
  
„Ich bin dir hinterher geflogen. Aber ich hatte ein paar Probleme beim landen . . . Gomen nasai. . ."  
  
Der andere Saiyajin lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Man, gut dass das deine Mum nicht mitgekriegt hat . . . Aber wie konntest du das Schloss verlassen? Bulma sagte, ihr seid an daran gebunden."  
  
Trunks grinste. „Ist auch so, aber weil ich kein ganzer Saiyajin oder Mensch bin, hat es bei mir nicht geklappt mit dem Zauber. Ich hab mich schon früher rausgeschlichen, Mama hat dann immer einen Tobsuchtsanfall gehabt, weil sie dachte, mir würde etwas passieren."  
  
Kakarotto lächelte. „Du hast definitiv etwas von Vegeta in dir . . ."  
  
Bei der Erwähnung des königlichen Namens erstarrte das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er schaute traurig zu Boden, hing wieder Erinnerungen nach. Trunks trat auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand.  
  
„Warum bist du weggegangen? Magst du uns nicht mehr?" Das Gesicht des anderen wurde weich und er beugte sich hinunter zu Trunks, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.  
  
„Trunks-chan. . . Natürlich mag ich euch! Ich musste mich nur jetzt um meinen Vater kümmern."  
  
Als er seinen Namen hörte, zuckten Gohans Augenlider und er bewegte den Kopf. Schnell trat Kakarotto noch immer mit Trunks auf dem Arm auf ihn zu. Gohan blinzelte etwas und öffnete schließlich ganz seine Augen. „Goku-chan. . . und der Kleine. . . Schön euch zu sehen. Ich hab mich wohl verirrt . . . aber-" Er brach ab und sah den Größeren an.  
  
„Das Biest! Wie bist du entkommen?"  
  
Kakarotto lächelte wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es . . .er hat mich gehen lassen, Tousan. Er hat sich verändert . . . zum Guten. Wir. . . haben uns besser kennen gelernt, und-"  
  
Er wurde von einem lauten Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen und sah stirnrunzelnd auf. ´Wer soll das sein? Niemand hat uns gesehen, als wir zurück kamen. . . Moment, die Aura! Was, wenn das. . .´  
  
Voll dunkler Ahnung öffnete Kakarotto die Tür und sah in das bleiche Gesicht eines Mannes, den er nicht kannte. „Was wollen Sie?"  
  
Dann sah er an dem Mann vorbei und atmete hörbar ein. ´Was zum-?´  
  
Unten vor seinen Stufen war das gesamte Dorf versammelt, so schien es zumindest. Und sie schauten nicht sehr freundlich auf den jungen Saiyajin. Das allein hätte ihn eigentlich nicht weiter beunruhigt, da sie ihn nie anders als mit Feindseligkeit betrachteten, aber sie hatten lauter Fackeln, Heugabeln, Knüppel und andere scharfe Gegenstände mitgebracht. Kakarotto ahnte, was das bedeutete, aber es war ihm unverständlich was den Ausschlag dazu gegeben hatte. Dann fiel ihm eine Gestalt am Rand des Auflaufs ins Auge und er hatte Mühe ein Knurren zu unterdrücken. ´ZARBON. . .´  
  
Der Mann vor ihm räusperte sich und lächelte kalt. „Ich bin gekommen um Ihren Vater abzuholen."  
  
Kakarotto starrte ihn an. „Sie wollen WAS??"  
  
~*~*~ 


	17. Kapitel 16: Gedanken

Kokoro: Hey minna!! Endlich ein neues Chappie von B&B!! V: rollt mit den Augen G: YAY!! K: happy Diesmal will ich nicht viel dazu sagen, nur, dass in diesem Chappie viel nachgedacht wird, was ihm seinen Namen gab! Und wer die Geschichte kennt, ahnt wahrscheinlich sowieso schon, was passieren wird... Aber Vorsicht: Ich füge gern noch so manches was mir gerade in meinen (verrückten) Kopf kommt, hinzu. V: trocken Das würde ich unterschreiben. K: ... Egal. Habt ihr da draußen auch das Problem, dass FF.net in euren FFs keine dieser besonderen Zeichen mehr postet? Mir ist das bei Taubstumm aufgefallen. Also, wer gerne die Version MIT den Zeichen haben möchte, der kann mir mailen oder unter cuddly-yaoi.de.vu oder unter forest-of-emotions.de nachsehen, da sind die vernünftigen Versionen...  
  
Ich nähere mich der 100-Review-Marke! Wenn ich sie erreicht habe, bekommt ihr alle ein Geschenk von mir!!  
  
Und nun noch zu den Reviewern:  
  
Lavendel: Bitte, da hast dus. Ein neues Chappie! Und das Ende wird auch wieder spannend...  
  
SSJSweety: ° Tja nun, ich hab mir den Plot nicht ausgedacht... Ich weise alle Schuld von mir!! Aww, nicht weinen, hier ist endlich dein Wunsch!  
  
Sirastar: Heh... Ich könnte sagen: „Ja es war ein Cliffhanger!"Aber das ist es jedes Mal und zwar mit voller Absicht!! eg Ich liebe deinen letzten Review!! Soo lang!!! Deine Aufregung ist auch bezweckt. Als Autor hat man große Verantwortung, denn wenn man eine gute Hintergrundstory nimmt und dazu ein paar gute Chappies schreibt, muss man dafür sorgen, das Niveau zu halten, sonst ruiniert man seine FF! Das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum ich teilweise so lange brauche mit den Updates, ich geb mir viel Mühe. Wenn ich aber trotzdem mal Mist schreib, dann sag mir bitte Bescheid, denn ein Kapitel neu zu schreiben ist besser als seine FF ruiniert zu haben!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Als ich den Film das erste Mal gesehen habe, hatte ich Schiss vor dem Biest! °°  
  
V: -.- Großartig... G: Aww, keine Sorge, sooo schrecklich bist zu gar nicht!! knuddel V: blush Kaka...  
  
K: O.O Oh.... mein... Kami... Bitte, das hab ich nicht verdient, so viel Lob! Aber es fühlt sich trotzdem gut an!! Arigato!  
  
Tja ich bin wieder bei Animexx, keine Sorge, genau wie meine Pics! Und es werden bald auch wieder ein paar neue kommen, genau wie eine Doujinshi von mir! Ich bin da jetzt unter Kokoro Okami, wie auf FF.net!  
  
Und stell dir vor: Dieses Chap ist auch wieder dir (unter anderen) gewidmet!!  
  
Dark-Angel: Wow... der emotionalste Teil? Cool... Hatte ich gar nicht geplant! Aber es freut mich, das zu hören, ich bin gespannt ob er es bleiben wird. Eventuell wird ihm der vorletzte oder letzte Teil Konkurrenz machen! Keine Sorge, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher! Das passiert mir auch andauernd! XD Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit, das war sehr mutig!  
  
Mangafan: Mein regelmäßigster Reviewer! knuddel Schade, diesmal hast du dich kurz gefasst, ich höre sehr gern mehr von dir weil ich deine Meinung sehr schätze. Ja ich kann verzweifelte Leute gut rüberbringen, schwierig wird's nur bei Liebe. -.- Ich hab immer Angst, dass es zu schnulzig wird. Denn wenn Geta OOC gerät...  
  
V: ....erlebst du den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr. K: T.T V: Hehe. K: ....Ja. Es ist furchtbar, wenn man eine Chara genauso gut durch irgendwen anders ersetzen könnte, weil er zu OOC ist! Deswegen ist es auch berechtigt, das als Warnung oben drüberzuschreiben! nods  
  
Heheheh... Wer sagt denn, dass ich dem Ende nicht einen persönlichen Touch geben werde? grins evilly Du erwartest ein Happy End, ja? Wartes mal ab... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!  
  
G: O.o°°° V: -.-°° Onna...  
  
K: ° ...Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß beim Lesen...  
  
Summi: ° Keine Angst, ich schreibe schon weiter, ich wird nicht jetzt schon aufhören.  
  
schaut zu Reviewern, die sie mit einer Gabel in die Seite piksen  
  
O.o Nein... ich mach weiter! Und keine Sorge, ich hab das Video, ich kann also das Ende nicht vergessen, aber... wer weiß, ob es DAS Ende auch wird?? auf Mangafans Antwort deut Es bleibt spannend!!  
  
Cat-68: Hier ist schon das nächste! ...Ok, ok! Hier ist ENDLICH das nächste! ° Wow, was hab ich gemacht, dass euch das letzte Chappie so gut gefällt??   
  
Hilda1: Wo hast du denn diese anderen Versionen gesehen? Ich kenne bisher nur meine Version, als FF mein ich. Ich dachte, es wäre eine neue Idee! T.T Naja, Hauptsache dir gefällt was ich tue. Eine gute Charaverteilung ist wichtig. Man kann natürlich Rollen nehmen, wo es sich anbietet, da eine bestimmte Figur reinzupacken, z.B. Vegeta als Biest, wegen dem Charakter, innerlich gut, nach außen hin furchteinflößend.  
  
V: stolz Genau! Zittert vor mir, Ningen!!!  
  
K: Aber es ist eine besondere Herausforderung, einen Chara in eine eigentlich unpassende Rolle zu stecken, denn dann muß man (Frau) sich gewaltig anstrengen!  
  
Ihr seid euch alle viel zu sicher wegen dem Ende. Vielleicht erlebt ihr ja eine gute/böse Überraschung!   
  
Tja Sorry die Cliffhanger sind nötig, damit ihr auch alle weiterlest! Aber das ist das Schicksal der Otakus, ne? Du hast auch ne FF hier, oder? Ich hab sie schon woanders gelesen, deswegen hab ich bei dir noch nie reviewt. Jetzt tut es mir Leid. Wenn du das nächste mal was updatest, schau ich mal vorbei, versprochen!  
  
Lina: Vielen Dank, aber deine armen Haare! O.o Na ja, hier kommt die Rettung!   
  
Minna, ich danke euch für eure Worte! Und nun wird es gewaltig Zeit, dass wir zur Sache kommen ,nicht wahr? Kein weiteres Geschwafel, hier ist Teil 16!!!  
  
16: Gedanken   
  
Der Alte lachte. „Ihren Vater. Aber keine Sorge, wir kümmern uns um ihn." Kakarotto versuchte, aus dem Gehörten eine logische Erklärung zu ziehen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Menschen auf dem Rasen vor ihrem Haus schweifen und blieb schließlich an einem großen, grauen Wagen hängen. Als er die Aufschrift las, wurde ihn schlagartig klar, was dieser Doktor meinte.  
  
„Sie wollen meinen Vater in die Irrenanstalt einliefern?? Niemals!" „Es gibt leider nichts was Sie dagegen unternehmen können..." „Er ist nicht verrückt! Wie können Sie es wagen??"  
  
Dr. Gero schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete mit einer Handbewegung zweien der Männer, Gohan zu holen, der inzwischen zur Tür gekommen war und stumm dem Wortwechsel folgte. Bevor die Männer ihn jedoch berühren konnten, war Kakarotto schneller als ihre Augen ihm folgen konnten zwischen sie und seinen Ziehvater getreten und starrte sie drohend an. „Keinen Schritt weiter..." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Knurren. Als die beiden, muskulös gebauten Typen ihn nur angrinsten und sich an ihm vorbeischieben wollten, hielt sie jeweils eine Hand an ihren Oberarmen auf. Verdutzt sahen sie an sich hinunter und auf den Saiyajin, welcher sie in einem bombenfesten Griff hatte. Mit einem einzigen Schlag seines Saiyajinschwanzes hatte er die beiden Störenfriede von der Treppe hinuntergeworfen, bis in einen Heuhaufen einige Meter entfernt.  
  
„Goku-chan..."flüsterte Gohan atemlos. Kakarotto drehte seinen Kopf unmerklich nach hinten. „Gomen nasai..." Kurz schloss er die Augen und sah wieder das Gesicht seines Prinzen vor sich. Er lächelte. ´Ich habe mich verändert. Vegeta hat mich gelehrt, meine Saiyajinseite nicht zu unterdrücken, sondern sie anzunehmen, da sie ein Teil meiner Seele ist. Genau wie er.´ Liebevoll dachte er an ihren letzten Kampf, den Ausdruck in Vegetas Augen als er ihn besiegt hatte.  
  
ICH WERDE DICH BESIEGEN, KAKAROTTO!   
  
´Dabei unterschätzt man ihn zuerst wegen seiner Größe... Was für ein Fehler! Oh verdammt, ich vermisse diesen kleinen Kampfdackel SO SEHR!!´  
  
Dann wurde er wieder klar und sah in die Gesichter sehr erstaunter und sehr wütender Dorfbewohner. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und er knurrte leise. „Wenn Sie ihn anfassen, werden Sie den Tag bereuen, an dem Ihr bedauernswerter Hintern das Licht der Welt erblickt hat!"  
  
´Ok, vielleicht nicht besonders intelligent, aber ich bin ja auch noch in der Ausbildung...´  
  
Kakarotto hätte fast gegrinst, ließ sein Gesicht dann aber einen kalten Ausdruck annehmen und ging in Kampfstellung.  
  
„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lassen, Son Goku..." Ein eiskalter Blick bohrte sich in den höhnischen von dem grünhäutigen Widerling, der mit Dodoria und einer Gruppe anderer Krieger vor ihn trat. Kakarotto fluchte leise; er kannte sie alle, es war die berüchtigte Ginyu Force, eine Bande von Kämpfern deren Lebensinhalt das Unterdrücken und Misshandeln von Schwächeren war. Ihnen allen war der junge Saiyajin ein Dorn im Auge, denn er hatte ihre Opfer oft vor ihnen beschützt. Obwohl einzeln kaum eine Herausforderung, stellte Kakarotto die versammelte Gruppe einen ernstzunehmenden Gegner dar – und vor allem eine Bedrohung.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige taxierte sie mit abschätzenden Blicken, bis Zarbon wieder zu ihm sprach.  
  
„Weißt du, ich könnte das alles verhindern. Auch, dass Son Gohan in die Klapse kommt, wenn..."  
  
Noch bevor er es gesagt hatte, wusste Kakarotto was seine Bedingung war.  
  
„...Du mich heiratest und mein Gefährte wirst."  
  
Bei der Vorstellung, dass der grüne Typ ihn küsste, geschweige denn ganz andere Sachen mit ihm machte, wurde dem jungen Krieger speiübel, und somit fiel ihm seine Antwort leicht.  
  
„Nur über meine verwesende Leiche, Froschgesicht!"  
  
Einen Moment lang wurde Zarbons blasses Gesicht dunkelrot vor Zorn, doch dann schien er sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Wie du willst. Dann nehmen wir eben den Alten mit!"  
  
Krampfhaft suchte Kakarotto nach einem Ausweg, der nicht das Bekämpfen der gesamten Ginyu Force mit einschloss.  
  
Er hielt Vegeta den Spiegel hin, aber der todunglückliche Prinz wehrte ihn ab. „Behalte ihn, Kaka... Damit du immer zurück sehen kannst... Und mich nicht vergisst..."  
  
Und da wusste er es. ´Demo... Es gibt einen Weg!´ Wie ein Blitz war er im Haus verschwunden und tauchte nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf, in der Hand den Spiegel des verzauberten Prinzen. Triumphierend hielt er ihn in die Höhe. „Mein Vater ist nicht verrückt, ich kann es beweisen."  
  
Schnell hielt er sich den Spiegel vors Gesicht und bat ihn schnell: „Zeig mir Vegeta!"  
  
Sofort wurde er von einem hellen Licht geblendet, und als er wieder etwas sehen konnte, erkannte er das Gesicht des Prinzen im Glas. Einen Moment lang sah er ihn nur an und nahm mit Erschrecken den zutiefst verletzten Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht wahr, bevor er den Spiegel in die Höhe hielt, sodass ihn alle sehen konnten.  
  
„Seht, das ist Vegeta-" Augenblicklich wurde er von den Menschen unterbrochen, die entsetzt durcheinander schrieen. „Oh Kami das Biest!" „Ist es gefährlich?"  
  
Kakarotto beeilte sich, die Frage zu beantworten. „Nein nein, es tut keinem etwas... Der Prinz ist wirklich lieb... er ist... mein Freund..."  
  
Zarbon schnaubte verächtlich. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er an der Seite des jungen Saiyajin und packte ihn an der Kehle, sodass Kakarotto erschrocken nach Luft schnappte. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du etwas für dieses... Monster empfindest!" Wütend riss sich sein Gegenüber von ihm los und funkelte ihn an. „Er ist kein Monster, Zarbon! Du bist eins!!"  
  
Mit einem wütenden Schrei stürzte sich Zarbon auf den Jüngeren, doch der blockte ihn geschickt ab. Knurrend sandte Zarbon einen Kiblast auf ihn. Die Augen des jungen Saiyajin weiteten sich entsetzt und er versuchte sich so gut wie möglich abzuschirmen, als die volle Kraft des Strahls auf ihn eindrang. Diesen Moment nutzte Zarbon. Schnell war er auf der anderen Seite des Jungen und schlug ihm mit einem präzisen Handkantenschlag in den Nacken, sodass Kakarotto mit einem Aufstöhnen bewusstlos zu Boden ging. Ohne zu Zögern warf Zarbon ihn sich über die Schulter und warf ihn in den kleinen Keller mit der Falltür davor. Dann ließ er auch Gohan dort hinunterbringen und schloss sie ein. Siegessicher lachend wandte er sich nun an die umstehenden Dorfleute.  
  
„Und wir sollten nun schnell zum Schloss aufbrechen, bevor das Biest einen Angriff vorbereiten kann. Wir werden ihn überraschen und die Erde ein für allemal von dieser Bedrohung befreien! Folgt mir!!"  
  
Und mit Hacken, Mistgabeln und Fackeln bewaffnet folgten sie ihm in den Wald hinein.  
  
Dumpf starrte Vegeta durch das von seinem Atem beschlagene Glas nach Draußen auf den Schlosshof hinunter. Sein rotbepelzter Schwanz schwang dabei langsam und träge hinter ihm. Der Prinz fühlte sich leer und einsam und er fragte sich, ob es das Richtige gewesen war, Kakarotto gehen zu lassen. ´Vielleicht hätte ich ihn einfach festhalten sollen...´  
  
Gleich darauf schüttelte er aber den Kopf und knurrte sich selbst an. ´Die Zeit in der ich nur an mich dachte ist vorbei! Ich war zu lange selbstsüchtig... Kaka... wenn du nur... Nein, verdammt Vegeta no Ouji, bist du einem Unterklassekrieger verfallen? ...Hai... das bin ich. Mit Leib und Seele.´  
  
Er erinnerte sich an einen Spruch bei den Menschen, den Bulma ihm einmal gesagt hatte:  
  
„Was man liebt, das muss man gehen lassen. Kommt es zurück zu dir, gehört es dir für immer...Wenn nicht, hat es dir niemals gehört. Weißt du, was dieser Satz bedeutet, Vegeta-chan?"  
  
Ein sehr junger Prinz Vegeta starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Nein, Onee-chan. Was soll das heißen, man muss es gehen lassen? Kann man es nicht einfach behalten?"  
  
Bulma schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Manchmal muss einem das Glück eines anderen wichtiger sein als das eigene. Du willst doch auch, dass diejenigen, die du gern hast, unglücklich sind, oder?"  
  
Der kleine Ouji dachte eine Weile darüber nach. Schließlich seufzte er ergeben. „Das verstehe ich nicht!" „Macht nichts. Das wirst du noch früh genug, wenn du erst selbst verliebt bist!"  
  
Chibi-Vegeta schüttelte sich angeekelt. „Bah! Ich will mich gar nicht verlieben! Das ist nur was für Onnas!"  
  
Schmunzelnd erinnerte sich Vegeta an seine Naivität als Kind. ´Ich wollte nie lieben... Dabei wusste ich nicht mal, was lieben ist... Nun weiß ich es, und ich wollte nicht mehr ohne dieses Gefühl leben. Selbst wenn ich ihn nie wieder sehe, wollte ich doch nichts an unserer Zeit ändern...´  
  
Deprimiert sah Vegeta hoch zum wolkenverhangenen Himmel und fragte sich, wie es seinem Koibito wohl ging, und ob er ihn schon vergessen hatte.  
  
Verzweifelt warf sich Gohan zum x-ten Mal gegen die massive Eichenfalltür. Zwecklos, sie bewegte sich kein Stück! Resigniert wandte er sich seinem anderen Problem zu in Form des bewusstlosen Saiyajins.  
  
„Goku, Goku wach auf! Komm schon!"Seufzend schüttelte er die Schulter seines Adoptivsohnes. Als er sich gerade fragte, was er noch versuchen könnte, hörte er auf einmal eine wohlbekannte Stimme.  
  
„Hey seid ihr da drin, Kakarotto-san und Gohan?"  
  
Gohan hätte beinahe gejubelt vor Erleichterung. „Trunks-chan! Ja, wir sind hier! Wir sind eingesperrt, kannst du versuchen, den Schlüssel zu-"  
  
In diesem Moment vernahm er ein lautes „Krach!"und schon erblickte er Trunks´ lilafarbenen Haarschopf in der – nun zerstörten – Tür.  
  
Mit offenem Mund starrte er den kleinen Saiyajin an, der nun geschickt die Stufen zu ihnen hinuntersprang.  
  
„Gohan-san, was ist mit Onkel Kakarotto?" „Er ist ohnmächtig. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn wach bekommen soll..."  
  
Trunks nickte und sah sich um. Und plötzlich entdeckte er den Spiegel in einer der Ecken. Das Glas glomm in einem sanften grün.  
  
„Hey das ist ja der Spiegel von Vegeta-sama!"Schnell hob der Junge das kostbare Stück auf und bewunderte es. Gohan kam näher. „Weißt du, wie man damit umgeht?"  
  
„Ja klar ganz einfach: Du blickst hinein und sagst, zum Beispiel: Zeig mit Vegeta-sama. Und schon-"  
  
Mit dem gleichen hellen Blitz von vorhin erschien das Bild Vegetas im Glas.  
  
Trunks und Gohan sahen hinein und schrieen auf.  
  
„Oh nein!"  
  
Laut hallte das Geschrei und die Rufe der Dorfbewohner durch den Wald, sodass alle Arten von Kleintieren im Umkreis sofort das Weite suchten. Zarbon schritt zuversichtlich durch den Matsch zu seinen Füßen. Es nahte ein Gewitter, er konnte es spüren. ´Prinz Vegeta... Du willst mir meinen Son Goku wegnehmen? Eher werde ich ihn umbringen... Oder dich!´  
  
Er grinste teuflisch, als das Schloss in Sicht kam und riss mit einer raschen Bewegung das Tor auf. Dann deutete er den Männern mit dem Rammbock, gemacht aus einem Baumstamm, nach vorne. „Schlagt die Tür ein!"  
  
Mit besorgter Miene sahen Radditz, Nappa, Bulma und Chichi auf das Geschehen im Hof hinunter. Radditz knurrte leise. „Wie können diese dämlichen Ningen es wagen?? Haben wir ihnen jemals etwas getan?"  
  
„Sie sind nicht bei Verstand... Aber wir werden gegen sie kämpfen!"Nappa nickte. „Warte es nur ab!" Plötzlich spürte er Bulmas Hand auf seinem Arm. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Trunks, Nappa... Es könnte ihm so viel passiert sein..."  
  
Sanft legte der große Saiyajin seinen Arm um seine Frau. „Der Junge ist stark, es wird ihm gut gehen. Ich bitte dich, geh zu Vegeta und gib ihm Bescheid! Ich denke, er wird es schon mitbekommen haben, aber wir brauchen seine Hilfe!"  
  
Die blauhaarige junge Frau nickte und rannte los. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah Nappa zurück auf den Tumult und das Krachen, als der Rammbock gegen die schwere Eichentür knallte.  
  
„Kommt, wir werden sie gebührend empfangen!" Schnell liefen die drei die Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Nappa deutete jeden auf seinen Platz, dann nickte er Radditz grimmig zu. „Bereit? Es geht los!"  
  
Bulmas Schritte hallten laut auf dem steinernen Boden, als sie die langen Gänge entlanglief. Innerlich verfluchte sie die Tatsache, dass Vegetas Turm so weit oben lag. ´Ich muss ihm ein anderes Zimmer aufschwatzen...´  
  
Völlig ausser Atem kam sie schließlich an und stemmte mit einiger Mühe die Tür auf. Nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, entdeckte sie den Prinzen auf der Brüstung des Balkons hockend. Schnell kam sie näher.  
  
„Vegeta?" Keine Antwort. Dann: „Lass mich allein." „Aber... aber wir werden angegriffen!"  
  
Langsam drehte sich der Prinz um und starrte sie aus ausdruckslosen Augen an. „Das spielt keine Rolle. Lass sie nur kommen..." Damit drehte er sich wieder um und versank erneut in Schweigen. ´Nichts... nichts ist mehr wichtig... ohne Kakarotto...´  
  
Mit einem lauten Krachen und Knacken bog sich das Holz nach innen und gab schließlich nach. Mit Triumphgeheul stürmten die Dorfbewohner durch die Splitter und Balken hinweg, ins Innere des Schlosses. Kaum drinnen angekommen, erlebten sie allerdings eine böse Überraschung.  
  
Auf das Zeichen von Nappa hin überfielen sie drei schwarze Schatten und rissen sie mit sich zu Boden. Man vernahm nur ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen seitens der Eindringlinge, dann war es wieder still, als die ersten Dörfler bewusstlos umfielen. Fassungslos starrten die anderen ihre Freunde und Bekannten an, bevor sie genug Mut sammelten, um ihre Gabeln und Fackeln auf die Dunkelheit zu richten.  
  
„Wer da? Zeigt euch!"  
  
Ein leises Lachen war zu vernehmen, dann ein Poltern als die nächsten Menschen zu Boden fielen. Langsam machte sich unter den Dörflern Panik breit, da sie ihre Gegner nicht sehen konnten, und blindlings rannten sie in die Dunkelheit hinein mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung. Und darin begingen sie ihren zweiten großen Fehler: Sie zerstreuten sich.  
  
Ihr erster Fehler war natürlich gewesen, hierher zu kommen.  
  
Zarbon sah dem ganzen Tumult eine Weile zu, dann besann er sich auf sein eigentliches Vorhaben. ´Prinz Vegeta... du wirst es noch bereuen, jemals zur Erde gekommen zu sein...´  
  
Dass er selbst kein Mensch war, überging er geflissentlich.  
  
Nun wandte er sich um und suchte nach einem möglichen Weg zu seinem Ziel. Er nickte zu sich, als er die große, geschwungene Flügeltreppe erblickte. Schnell lief er darauf zu und die rot belegten Stufen hinauf, wobei er dunkle Abdrücke auf dem Teppich hinterließ, was Chichi sicher noch in den Wahnsinn treiben würde.  
  
Suchend folgte der grünhäutiger Schönling dem Gang und schritt durch einige Türen, dann eine weitere Treppe hinauf. Als er eine große, zerkratzte Tür aufstieß, glaubt er sich seinem Ziel bereits ganz nahe...  
  
Vegeta sah auf, als er ein Geräusch hinter sich vernahm. Er hatte den jungen Mann in seiner Tür noch nie zuvor gesehen... War er einer der Dorfleute? Aber es war kein Mensch, soviel war sicher. Schweigend zuckte er mit den Schultern und wandte den Blick wieder ab. War es nicht egal, wer er war?  
  
Der Prinz brüllte auf, als ihn ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr. Knurrend griff er sich an die linke Schulter und zog sie zurück, als er die Nässe auf seiner Hand sah. ´Ein... Ki-Strahl?´ Schnell richtete er sich auf und wollte angreifen, als ihn sein Gegner mit einem Faustschlag in eine Wand beförderte. Bevor der Prinz Zeit hatte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, hatte ihn Zarbon gepackt und auf einen Tisch geworfen, wo er ihn festhielt.  
  
„Sieh an... Prinz Vegeta, nicht wahr? Die Zeit, in der Son Goku dir gehörte, ist leider vorbei!"  
  
Fluchend zwang sich Vegeta dazu, seine Augen zu öffnen. „Wer bist du?"  
  
Sein Gegenüber lachte. „Verzeiht mir meine Unhöflichkeit. Mein Name ist Zarbon und ich werde dich jetzt töten. Aber nimm das bitte nicht persönlich, ich mag es nur nicht, wenn Jemand mein Eigentum berührt!"  
  
Er packte Vegeta an der Kehle und drückte zu, während der Prinz mit aller Macht dagegen hielt. „Dein...Eigentum...?"  
  
„Oh ja... Son Goku gehört mir, du magst ihn gehabt haben, aber das werde ich ändern!"  
  
„Ba-baka....! Redest du von... Kakarotto?? ...Denkst du ich hätte ihn jemals besessen??"  
  
Zarbon war so überrascht, dass er fast losgelassen hätte, dann drückte er jedoch um so fester zu. Vegeta rang nach Luft.  
  
„Hast du nicht, Monster? Na wundert mich eigentlich nicht. Wer könnte so was wie dich schon lieben?"  
  
„Kisama... Kaka-karotto... wird niemals jemand besitzen...! ...Man kann kein... Lebewesen in Besitz nehmen, du Mistkerl!! Und das- wirst du auch nicht...!"  
  
Zarbon zischte. „Tu nicht so scheinheilig! Du würdest ihn auch besitzen wollen!"  
  
Vegeta lachte abgehackt, durch den stahlharten Griff seines Gegners. „Niemals!"  
  
„Pah... Idiot. Nun, dann werde ich ihn eben für mich in Anspruch nehmen... Gleich, nachdem ich dich beseitigt habe!"  
  
Damit drückte er mit aller Kraft zu.  
  
„Kakarotto-san!"schrie Trunks nervös. „Wach auf!! Meinem Onkel geht's ganz schlecht!"  
  
Nachdem der junge Demisaiyajin immer noch keine Regung sah, würde er wütend und schüttelte den Größeren an den Schultern.  
  
„WACH AUF!! Vegeta-sama braucht Hilfe!!"  
  
Endlich kam etwas von seinem Freund. Stöhnend rappelte Kakarotto sich auf und blickte sich verwirrt um. „Wa-was ist los?"  
  
„Kakarotto-san! Wie gut, dass du wach bist! Schau!!" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hielt Trunks ihm den Spiegel unter die Nase. Noch etwas verwirrt blickte der Größere hinein – und seine Augen wurden groß.  
  
„Kami, Geta!"  
  
Sein Prinz lag auf dem Rücken mit Zarbons Händen um seinen Hals. Und er schien sich nicht einmal großartig zu wehren! Schnell hob Kakarotto den Kopf und sah die beiden Anderen fest an. „Kommt, wir müssen zu ihm!"  
  
Damit schnappte er sich ihre Hände und teleportierte sich ins Schloss.  
  
Vegeta kämpfte gegen den harten Griff seines Gegners und schaffte es, die Umklammerung zu lösen. Triumphierend grinste er, und bereitete sich auf einen Angriff vor, als er wieder Zarbons Stimme vernahm.  
  
„Warum wehrst du dich, wenn du ihn eh nicht willst? Glaubst du, er könnte jemals so was wie dich lieben??"  
  
Der verzauberte Prinz knurrte gefährlich. „Bakayaro! Ich weiß es, ich muss es nicht hören!!"  
  
„Ach so... dann hat er es dir nicht gesagt? Dass er dich liebt? Na also! Weil er es nicht tut!"  
  
Vegeta dachte an ihr Gespräch zurück, zu dem Moment, als er Kakarotto seine Liebe gestanden hatte... ´Er... hat nicht geantwortet... Aber er liebt mich doch, oder? Als er mich geküsst hat...´  
  
Der Ouji wurde sehr still. Zarbon nickte zufrieden. ´Ja... Werde unsicher... Um so leichter werde ich mit dir fertig.´  
  
Plötzlich vernahmen beide ein leises Geräusch hinter sich und sahen erschrocken auf.  
  
Kakarotto rannte, sobald er Vegeta sah, auf ihn zu und warf sich mit aller Macht gegen Zarbon. Dieser, überrascht von dem Angriff, krachte in eine Ecke und stöhnte leise.  
  
„Vegeta!"Besorgt trat der Größere an seinen kleineren Gefährten heran und bot ihm die Hand an, doch der Prinz ignorierte die Geste und setzte sich selbst auf, wobei er seine Kehle rieb.  
  
„Kakarotto..."Überraschung stand in den Augen seines Freundes geschrieben, als der Ouji aufstand und seinen ehemaligen Gefangenen ansah. „Du... du bist gekommen..." Er spürte ein Brennen auf der Innenseite seiner Augen und blinzelte heftig um wieder klar zu sehen. „Ja! Natürlich... Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert! Aber... warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt, als er dich angriff?"  
  
„Es... schien mir plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig... Er sagte, dass... weil... weil du mir nie gesagt hast, dass... du mich liebst, ich wusste nicht ob ich dir etwas bedeute..."  
  
Kakarotto schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden, doch er war auch erleichtert. ´Wenn es nur das ist... Darüber bin ich mir nun klar...´ „Weißt du Geta, da ist schon etwas, was ich dir sagen will..."  
  
Er hob den Kopf, doch kein Wort verließ seinen Mund, stattdessen weiteten sich seine Augen auf Tellergröße. „Vegeta, VORSICHT!"  
  
Zu spät. In ihrer Konversation hatten die beiden Saiyajin ihren Gegner ganz ausser Acht gelassen, und Zarbon hatte die Zeit genutzt. Mit einem Schrei hatte er sich in seine zweite Gestalt verwandelt, ein großes, grünes Monster mit einem plumpen Körper, der nichts mehr von seiner früheren Eleganz hatte.  
  
Dann hatte er Vegeta attackiert. 


	18. Kapitel 17: An deiner Seite

Koko: Hey wie schön euch alle wieder zu sehen!

V: Hn.

G: Yup!

K: Ich habe echt lange gebraucht... aber dafür wird dieses Chappie glaube ich zie,lich intensiv. Es passiert viel und ich denke ihr werdet mich am Ende für den Cliffhanger hassen...-.-°

G: Awww...

V: Haha... Baka.

K: ...Kommen wir lieber schnell zu den Reviews:

Hemmi: _blush_ Oh mein Kami... Bitte, steh wieder auf... Geta ist der Prinz, man sollte nur vor ihn knien!

V: _smirks_ Genau, Baka.

K: _glare_ ...

Also, ich glaub du bekommst den Preis für den enthusiastischsten / verzweifelsten Review dieser Geschichte. Und schau, endlich habe ich up-geh-dated!

Ich mag deine HP! Darf ich meine Pics zu dir zum ausstellen schicken?

Lina: Hey! _Winkt_ Ich mag immer neue Reviewer! Aber warum hab ich dich denn gerettet? o.O?

Danke für das Lob, ja ich tue Geta ziemlich viel an und in diesem Chappie noch mehr, aber lies mal meine FF „Taubstumm", was ich ihm da noch alles antue...o.O

Ihr werdet mich noch soo hassen...-.-

Mit dem Satz hast du natürlich recht, ich wollte mich nicht doppelt verneinen. Eigentlich heisst es: „...Du willst doch auch nicht, dass diejenigen, die du gern hast, unglücklich sind, oder?"

SSJSweety: Wie immer knapp und auf den Punkt. So auch meine Antwort: Danke!

Sirastar: Tja, leider müssen die Cliffhanger sein und sind auch beabsichtigt. ♥

Das man niemanden besitzen kann, ist eine wichtige Lektion im Leben! Auch wenn man jemanden noch so sehr liebt, muss man ihm seine Freiheit lassen.

Tja, der Kampf ist in diesem Chappie abgeschlossen, ich wollte nicht zu detailliert werden, weil ich mich noch auf etwas anderes – was im nächsten oder übernächsten Chap eintreffen wird- konzentrieren will. _Zwinkert_

WOHOOO!!! Endlich ein Reviewer, der mich versteht!! Genau das denke ich auch, Qualität ist besser als Quanität!

Wie sieht es eigentlich mit deinen FFs aus? Wann kann ich wieder was von dir lesen? _Smiles_

Lavendel: Aww Honey, ich hab dich auch lieb! ♥

Ich hoffe, du überlebst dieses Chappie, wenn du beim letzten schon weinen musstest... dieses Chap ist ein „Tear-Jerker" ... T.T

_Reicht ihr ein Taschentuch_

Und schau! Ich hab endlich das nächste up!

Chikara: _Fähnchen zurück schwingt_ Es lebe Yaoi! .

Hey my dear, ich hab lange nix von dir gehört! Schön, dass du meine FF auch magst!

Übrigens, hast du meinen Brief bekommen?? o.O

Nessi-chan: Ja ich kann mir vorstellen, was du willst, aber es nützt nichts, mich anzustacheln – AUUU!!

_Sieht sich um und sieht die Otakus hinter ihr stehen mit einem Ast_

O.O° Wa-?

_Otakus__ glare & Piksen mit dem Ast_

Weiter!!!

K: ... Ok!! OK!!! Ich mach ja!!! _Panik_

Disney Filme sind toll. Und man kann zu so vielen ne schöne FF schreiben... Warum macht es denn sonst keiner?? Na los, Reviewer! Wie wärs mit Dornröschen?? MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Jaaa... bald kommt der 100. Review.... _smile_

Ich bin gespannt, wer das ist!

Und bald... heisst es Abschied nehmen von „B&B". Denn ich werde vermutlich noch ein oder zwei Chappies schreiben und maximalstens noch einen Epilog... Dann wars das. Echt schade...

Die FF war mein Debüt auf und ist mir richtig ans Herz gewachsen... Mein Baby... _sighs_

Aber ich werde noch viele andere FFs schreiben. Ich werde auch bald schon eine neue anfangen, die... nun ja... etwas erwachsener vom Inhalt her sein wird als es diese war. Ich bereue nichts, was ich in dieser FF geschrieben oder nicht geschrieben habe, sie war ein wichtiger Meilenstein für meine Entwicklung als Autorin.

Ich denke, ich sollte euch nun lieber auf das Chappie loslassen, bevor ich noch anfange zu heulen wie ein Oozaru bei Vollmond...

Also bitte, hier ist für euch

17: An deiner Seite

Radditz hob den Kopf und jubelte ihren Sieg in die klare Nacht hinaus. Neben ihm stimmten Nappa, Chichi und Bulma mit ein. Die beiden Frauen waren zwar keine Saiyajin, aber wenn man, oder eher Frau, mit so viel Testosteron zusammen lebt, dann färbt das irgendwann ab und die Männer hatten sowieso im Falle eines Angriffes ihren Gefährtinnen beigebracht, sich zu verteidigen, wenn es sein musste.

Nun standen alle über den mehr oder weniger bewusstlosen Körpern ihrer Gegner, die sie nur k.o. gehauen hatten, nichts weiter, schließlich wollte man den Dorfbewohnern keinen echten Grund geben, sie nochmals anzugreifen.

Nappa seufzte. Es war zu gefährlich, mit dem Dorf im Krieg zu stehen. Sie waren zwar viel stärker als die Menschen, aber es könnte passieren, dass sie sie in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit oder Hilflosigkeit angriffen, zum Beispiel wenn es eine Schwangerschaft geben würde oder sie schliefen. Sie würden Frieden schließen.

Radditz stupste einen Menschen mit der Fußspitze an und grummelte. „Na toll, jetzt haben wir diese ganzen, ohnmächtigen Typen hier rumliegen... Feiglinge, sind abgehauen und lassen die Gefallenen zurück!"

„Wir werden uns um sie kümmern, wenn sie erwachen. Ich mache mir nun mehr Sorgen um den Prinzen. Er wollte nicht kämpfen-"

Bulma wurde von Radditz unterbrochen: „Er wollte WAS nicht??"

Ein Todesblick in seine Richtung ließ ihn wieder schweigen. Bulma fuhr fort:

„Er war völlig fertig wegen Kakarotto. Ich glaube, das alles hat ihn sehr mitgenommen."

Chichi nickte zustimmend und sah sich um. „Du hast bestimmt Recht aber wir haben jetzt was anderes zu tun als uns um das Seelenheil des Prinzen zu kümmern. Helft mir mal mit diesen Trotteln, ich will nicht, dass sie hier noch lange den Boden dreckig machen..."

Zusammen machten sich die Vier daran, alles wieder aufzuräumen, unwissend, was ein paar Stockwerke über ihnen im Turm geschah.

Mit einem lauten Krachen zerbarst das Glas und Vegeta landete mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Dach, wo er zunächst haltlos ein paar Meter weit rutschte, bevor er es schaffte, nach einem Pfeiler zu greifen und sich festzuhalten. Seine durchschossene Schulter schmerzte höllisch und sein Arm hing nutzlos herunter doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und klammerte sich mit seiner freien Hand fest. Über ihm hörte er Kakarottos Schrei und fragte sich im gleichen Moment alarmiert, wo sein Gegner war-

Der Prinz keuchte, als er einen schweren Stiefel im Genick spürte. Kurz darauf flüsterte eine Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr:

„Weißt du, ich werde es für dich kurz machen, ja?"

Damit spürte Vegeta, wie er gepackt und hochgehoben wurde. Sein wesentlich größerer und nun auch wesentlich hässlicherer Feind begann nun, ihn mit Schlägen und Tritten zu drangsalieren, die der Prinz halbhherzig zu blocken versuchte.

_´Welchen Sinn hat es...?´ _

Dunkel spürte er seine unzähligen Wunden und Schrammen und als er sich etwas aufrichtete, bemerkte er, dass wohl einige seiner Rippen gebrochen waren und nun schmerzhaft in seine Lunge stachen.

Über ihm stand Zarbon und lachte.

Kakarotto traute seinen Augen nicht. _´Was ist mit Geta? Will er sich umbringen lassen??´_

Verzweifelt kniff der größere Saiyajin die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann vernahm er einen halb unterdrückten, gepeinigten Schrei seines Kois und etwas setzte aus.

Mit seinem antwortenden Schrei stürzte der Jüngere auf Zarbon zu.

Vegeta schloss die Augen und erwartete den Todesstoß seines Gegners, als ein überraschter Laut ihn seine Augen wieder öffnen ließen. Was er sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren:

Kakarotto, _sein_ Kakarotto, kämpfte gegen Zarbon – und zwar sehr gut! Langsam rappelte sich der kleinere Saiyajin auf und lehnte sich schwer gegen das Dach. Unterbewusst nahm er wahr, dass es zu regnen begonnen hatte und seine Haare ihm ins Gesicht fielen.

Zarbon knurrte leise. Warum mischte sich seine Beute nun ein? Er hörte den wütenden Schrei seines Son Gokus: „Ich werde dich nicht Vegeta verletzen lassen!!"

Der Grüne grinste. Er hatte eine wunderbare Idee.

Mit einer schnellen und unvorhersehbaren Bewegung fing er den Arm seines Angreifers, drehte ihn herum und presste ihn an sich.

„Prinz Vegeta, wie wäre es, wenn ich Euch euer Schicksal vorherbestimme? Das Monster werde ich töten... und dann werde ich all die wunderbaren Sachen machen, die ich schon so lange geplant habe... Sollen wir es ihm zeigen, Son Goku?"

Damit drehte Zarbon den widerspenstigen Saiyajin zu sich herum und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

Kurz darauf ertönte ein tödliches Knurren.

Vegeta sah rot. _´Wie kann er es wagen... Kakarotto... Das war zuviel!!!´_

Der Prinz spürte die Angst und Unsicherheit seines Koibitos und plötzlich schoss sein Ki in die Höhe, stieg immer weiter, bis es schließlich in einer goldenen Flamme um ihn herum explodierte. Mit einem lauten Schrei wurde Vegeta zum Supersaiyajin.

Zarbon ließ von seinem Opfer ab als er den goldenen Saiyajin sah. Vegetas lange, schwarze Mähne war nun blond und seine Augen türkisblau. Sogar sein einst rotbrauner Schwanz war blond gefärbt und eine Aura aus reiner Energie umtoste ihn.

Aber am Schlimmsten war der Blick, den ihm der Prinz zuwarf. Er hatte jedes Mitgefühl verloren.

Langsam kam der Supersaiyajin auf ihn zu. Zarbon wich zurück, doch sein Gegner packte ihn mit einer Bewegung, die der Größere nicht mal wahrgenommen hatte, und hob ihn an der Kehle mit einer Hand hoch. Dann hielt er ihn von sich, sodass Zarbon tief unter sich den Graben des Schlosses sehen konnte. Und jetzt nahm der Druck an seiner Kehle immer weiter zu und der Grüne würgte.

„Du... wirst uns nie wieder bedrohen..."

Der Supersaiyajin hatte die Worte nur geflüstert, doch sie klangen wie das Donnergrollen.

„Du wirst jetzt sterben."

Zarbon riss die Augen auf und keuchte. „Bi...bitte... Lass mich... gehen...Ich werde euch nie... wieder belästigen...! Ich tue alles, was du willst, ALLES!!"

Der Supersaiyajin lachte. Leise und verachtend. „Ich soll dich am Leben lassen?"

Schlagartig wurde er wieder ernst und kalt. „Warum?"

„Weil...weil Goku nicht wollen würde, dass du mich umbringst!"

Sein Gegenüber knurrte und zeigte eine Reihe perlweißer Zähne, zwei davon sehr lang.

Doch Vegeta wandte den Kopf und sah in das schreckensbleiche Gesicht seines Koibitos. Und er erinnerte sich.

_„Vegeta... das Leben hat auch andere Seiten, als den Kampf!" Kakarotto lachte und nahm die Hand seines neuen Freundes. „Und nur, weil wir die Macht haben, andere zu verletzen, dürfen wir sie nicht missbrauchen! Und Gnade-"_

_„Gnade...? Was nützt einem Saiyajin Gnade?? Niemand ist zu uns je gnädig gewesen! Warum sollte ich es sein?"_

_„Wenn das Schicksal dir nicht gnädig gewesen wäre, könnte ich dich sicher immer noch nicht leiden, Geta!" Kakarotto zwinkerte ihm zu. _

_„Aber ich mag dich! Und Gnade ist eine Tugend, die auch du noch lernen wirst... Ich helfe dir gern dabei." _

_Damit gab ihm der Jüngere einen Kuss auf die Wange und lachte wieder... _

„Gna-de..."

Zarbon fiel gleich ein ganzer Berg von dem kalten Herzen, als ihn der Prinz auf dem Dach wieder absetzte.

Vegeta sah ihn ernst an. „Verschwinde von hier."

Dann drehte er sich zu Kakarotto um. Der Jüngere strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und fiel dem Prinzen um den Hals.

„Gut gemacht, Geta! Ich wusste, du kannst es!"

Der Kleinere lächelte, ein echtes und liebevolles Lächeln. „Dank dir. Komm!" Schnell nahm er die Hand seines Kois und kletterte mit ihm zum Balkon zurück.

Zarbon knirschte mit den Zähnen als er die beiden Saiyajin zusammen sah. Jeder Gedanke daran, wie knapp er nur eine zweite Chance bekommen hatte, war vergessen und er sammelte seine gesamte Energie für einen letzten Angriff.

Dann schoss er seinen Ki-strahl auf den Prinzen ab.

Vegeta spürte die Energie hinter sich doch es war zu spät. Der Energiestrahl bohrte sich mit voller Kraft in seinen Rücken hinein und er schrie auf vor Schmerzen.

Kakarotto konnte nur fassungslos mitansehen, wie das helle Gold seines Kois verblasste und er in seinen Armen zusammenbrach.

„Nein! Nein, Vegeta! Nein, nein, neinnein... Oh Kami... bitte..."

Der Jüngere klammerte den bewusstlosen Prinzen an seine Brust und stammelte weiter:

„Bi-bitte, du darfst nicht... Ich erlaube es dir nicht... Lass mich nicht allein...Wach doch auf!!"

Zarbon grinste teuflisch als er sich dem Häufchen Elend näherte. Blut lief zwischen seinen Füßen, als er sich den beiden Saiyajin näherte.

„Tja nun Son Goku... Nimms nicht so tragisch. Er war eh nur ein-"

„Wag es nicht..."

Zarbon stutzte. „Was?"

Kakarotto hob den Blick und nagelte Zarbon damit fest.

„WAG ES NICHT ZU SAGEN DASS ER EIN MONSTER IST!!"

Mit einem Schrei aus reiner Wut und Verzweiflung ließ sich der junge Saiyajin von seiner Energie durchfluten und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie blaugrün.

Sanft legte der zweite Supersaiyajin seinen Koi auf den Boden des Balkons und küsste dessen blasse Stirn. Dann wandte er sich zu Zarbon um.

„Dir wurde Gnade erwiesen. Nun wirst du sterben."

Zarbon sah den tödlichen Kiblast kaum kommen und schrie auf, als er sein Ziel traf.

Mit einem lauten Kreischen verbrannte er in der Energie, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig blieb.

Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung entspannte sich Kakarotto und ließ seine Energie sinken, bis seine Haare wieder ihr gewohntes Schwarz annahmen.

„Wir haben gesiegt, Vegeta..."

Dann blickte er zu seinem regungslosen Prinzen hinüber und schloss die Augen, als dicke Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen.

_´...Oder vielleicht doch nicht.´_

Vegeta versuchte, den dunklen Nebel in seinem Geist zu lichten, als er langsam wieder erwachte. Neben sich spürte er eine Präsenz.

_´Kakarotto...?´_

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. Sein Koi saß an seiner Seite und hielt seine Hand. Sein Gesicht hatte er in seinen Haaren vergraben und der Ouji vernahm die leisen Schluchzer.

„...Warum... weinst du denn...Kaka....?"

Das Schluchzen verstärkte sich. „Weil du gestorben bist, Geta..."

„...Oh..."

Kakarottos Kopf schoss in die Höhe und er sah in die dunklen Augen seines Prinzen. „Ge..ta...?" hauchte er. Dann brach er wieder in Tränen aus und drückte den Kleineren ganz fest an sich.

„Bitte geh nicht!"

Vegeta hob schwach eine blasse Hand und legte sie auf seinen Bauch. Als er sie wieder hob, lief rotes Blut daran hinunter. Schweigend legte er sie nun auf Kakarottos Kopf, um seinen Koi so gut wie möglich zu trösten.

„Vielleicht ist es...besser...so..."

Der Größere legte ihm sanft die Hand auf den Mund. „Das darfst du nicht sagen! Es wird alles wieder gut! Jetzt sind wir zusammen..."

Der Prinz lächelte und sah liebevoll in das Gesicht, dass er so liebte. „Wenigstens darf ich dich... noch ein letztes Mal sehen..." Er hob seine Hand zu Kakarottos Gesicht hin, als es verschwamm.

Dann ging sein Atem schneller.

Nappa, Radditz und die beiden Frauen standen still neben dem Tisch mit Vegetas Rose, Bulma hatte Trunks an sich gepresst. Sie weinte, genau wie alle anderen. Sogar Nappa schloss seine Augen als er fühlte, wie die Lebenskraft seines „kleinen" Prinzen schwand. Still sahen sie zu, wie alles ein Ende nahm.

Kakarotto fühlte sich so hilflos wie noch nie in seinem Leben und ihm war auf einmal schrecklich kalt. Er fragte sich, ob man vor dem Sterben immer fror.

„Geta... ist dir kalt..?" fragte er mit tränenerstickter Simme.

Der Prinz verneinte.

„Du bist ja da..."

Mittlerweile hatte der Regen aufgehört.

Der rasselnde Atem des Prinzen war das einzige Geräusch neben Kakarottos leisem Weinen.

Plötzlich packte Vegeta dessen Hand mit einiger Kraft und zog sie zu seinem Herzen.

„Kakarotto, ich-"

Er unterbrach sich und hustete etwas Blut hervor.

„Geta.."

„Hör zu... Ich muss gehen..."

„Geta, ich werde dir folgen, wohin auch immer!"

„Nein....nein. Kümmere dich um Trunks, Kaka... Er braucht dich..."

Der jüngere Saiyajin schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Bitte sag das nicht! Lass mich nicht alleine, Geta!!"

Sein Koi lächelte wieder sanft.

„Ich bin immer bei dir..."

Damit schloss er die Augen und die Hand in Kakarottos Hand entspannte sich.

Der Größere erstarrte. _´Nein...´_

„Nein...Bitte... bitte, bleib hier!! VEGETA!!!"

Er warf sich auf seinen stillen Freund und klammerte sich an dessen Brust fest.

„Ich liebe dich..."

Unter dem Glas fiel das letzte Rosenblatt zu Boden.


	19. Kapitel 18: Erlösung

Hey man das tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich weitergeschrieben habe, aber ich hatte wahnsinnig viel zu tun...Sorry.

SSJSweety: Keine Angst, es ist noch nicht zu ende!!

Nessi-chan: Taschentuch reich Bitte weine nicht, hier ist die Rettung!

Vejita20: Hey! Danke für das Lob! Aber natürlich, einige meiner anderen FFs handeln vom Pairing VxK! Ich bin ihnen verfallen... Aber ich denke, es kommen auch noch mehr.

Sirastar: knuddel YAY! Die erste, die sagt, dass die langsamen Updates gut sind… Aber ich wette, dieses hat sogar dir zu lange gedauert, oder? Wie gut dass du mich dennoch nicht hasst!

Mangafan: Weee!! drück und nich loslass Danke!!! Was für ein Kompliment!! Ich hoffe, du magst dieses Chappie, es hat einen gar nicht so fiesen Cliffhanger... Hey, nicht Geta klauen, den brauch ich noch!

Ich bin gespannt, was du zu diesem Chappie sagst...

Lina: Woa, süßer Review! Ja, das stimmt.

Lavendel: Waaaaahhh!!! versteck vor der tollwütigen Otaku Nicht schlagen!!! langsam wieder hervorkriech Hier ist dein neues Chappie! Nimm es, aber verschone mein Leben!!

Hab dich aber auch lieb!

Rika85: Nein, nein! Da ist sie noch nicht zuende, das wäre zu fies! Hier ist das neue Chappie!

Son-Goku19: Danke sehr! Ich geb mir Mühe, die OOC-ness verschwinden zu lassen, denn sie nervt, aber sie war teilweise notwendig für die FF...

Aragolas: ....Woa.....Du hast mir eine MENGE Reviews geschrieben.... O.o

Ähm... Danke sehr! Aber ich denke, einer reicht das nächste Mal! Und nein, Zarbon kann in dieser FF nicht fliegen!

Ok... Das waren alle! Nocheinmal Entschuldigung, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe.

Nun, enjoy!

**18: Erlösung **

_„...Ich bin immer bei dir..."_

„NEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! OH BITTE KAMI NEIN!!!"

Kakarottos markerschütternder Schrei aus Verzweiflung ließ das Schloss in seinen Grundfesten erbeben. Bulma, Chichi, Nappa und Radditz rannten auf den nahezu rasenden Saiyajin zu, doch er fegte sie mit einer Druckwelle und einem Wutschrei zurück.

„LASST MICH IN RUHE!!!"

„Kakarotto!!" schrie Nappa gegen den Sturm aus Energie an, der sie umtoste. „Es ist vorbei! Bitte, hör auf!!"

Der junge Saiyajin knurrte gefährlich. „Nein!! Vegeta wird nicht sterben!! Das erlaube ich nicht!!"

Mit einem fast wahnsinnigen Ausdruck in den Augen sah er auf den stillen Prinzen unter sich, packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte den leblosen Körper.

„WACH AUF HÖRST DU?? DU KANNST NICHT EINFACH SO GEHEN!!"

Trunks, der das ganze mit Schrecken verfolgt hatte, schrie laut auf.

„HÖR AUF!!!"

Die Stimme des kleinen Jungen ließ Kakarotto aufsehen, und er blickte direkt in die vor Entsetzen und Angst geweiterten Augen des Kindes. Und etwas in ihm veränderte sich, ließ los und die Energie um ihn herum verflog.

Mutlos und seltsam leer sank der junge Krieger auf seine Liebe hinab. Sanft berührte er das blasse Gesicht, drehte es zu sich hin und betrachtete die weißen Wangen und die tiefschwarzen Wimpern, die darauf ruhten.

_´Es sieht aus, als ob er nur schläft...´_

Die Tränen hatten erneut ihren Weg über seine Wangen gefunden. Kakarotto beugte sich zitternd vor und küsste Vegeta so sanft wie beim ersten Mal.

_´Ich liebe dich.´_

Und sein ganzes Herz sprach diesen Satz, den er bereits laut gesagt hatte, noch einmal, mit all den zärtlichen Gefühlen und Gedanken für den Prinzen.

_´Vegeta... was soll ich ohne dich machen? Wie soll ich weiterleben, wenn alles, wofür ich gelebt habe, du warst...? ...Ich fühle mich so verlassen... Hilf mir...´_

Seine Gedanken verließen ihn, als er seinen Kopf auf die Brust seines Oujis legte und durch tränenverhangene Augen in den Nachthimmel hinaufsah.

_´...Ein Stern fällt herunter...´_

Und aus irgendeinem Grund flog er direkt auf ihn zu. Und da kam noch einer. Und noch einer. Schließlich waren es sieben. Kakarotto hob den Kopf.

„Was...?"

Die sieben Sterne sahen irgendwie gar nicht wie Sterne aus, sondern wie Kugeln. Und sie strahlten ein sanftes, pulsierendes Licht aus. Vorsichtig hob der junge Saiyajin eine Hand und berührte die erste von ihnen. Als seine Fingerspitzen das weiße Etwas vorsichtig betasteten, wurde ihm auf einmal ganz warm und es war, als söge die Kugel seine Angst auf. Plötzlich bewegten sich die sieben Kugeln auf seinen Prinzen zu und schwebten über dem regen- und blutnassen Körper. Und langsam, langsam – Kakarotto traute seinen Augen kaum – hob sich Vegeta vom Boden ab, in die Luft, über ihre Köpfe.

Sanfte Strahlen gaben die Kugeln ab, während sie sich zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller um ihn drehten und ihn umkreisten, schließlich aber fanden sie sich zusammen zu einem einzigen, großen Ball aus reinem, weißen Licht und Kakarotto war, als könnte er den Kopf eines Drachen darin ausmachen.

Dann sah er wieder Vegeta an und schnappte nach Luft, denn das war das Erstaunlichste, was er jemals gesehen hatte:

Der Körper des Prinzen begann sich zu verändern. Zuerst nur in winzigen Details, die roten Augenlider verschwanden, das Rot des Schwanzes flackerte, verschwand und machte dunklem, kastanienfarbenen Braun Platz. Dann schrumpften die langen Krallen und das Fell auf den Händen begann sich zurückzuziehen, über die Arme, den entblößten Oberkörper und Rücken. Die Muskeln veränderten sich, wurden kompakter und die lange Mähne des Prinzen verschwand und hinterließ eine Flamme aus schwarzen Haaren, die Kakarotto schon einmal gesehen hatte, auf den Bildern die in den Korridoren des Schlosses hingen.

Schließlich war die Verwandlung abgeschlossen und der Drache fuhr mit einem gleißenden Blitz in die Brust des Oujis hinein, und mit einem leisen „Ah!" öffnete dieser die Augen und holte tief Luft. Dann verschwand das Licht und der Prinz sank zu Boden.

Vorsichtig setzte Vegeta sich auf und öffnete die Augen.

_´Was ist passiert...?´_

Langsam erinnerte sich der Saiyajin und Bilder der vergangenen Stunden schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, ließen ihn schwimmen, doch nach ein paar Sekunden legte sich der Sturm.

_´Kampf...Schmerz...Kakarotto...´_

Schnell sah sich der Prinz um und suchte nach seinem geliebten Saiyajin. Schließlich fand er ihn, er saß ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden und sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck des Unglaubens und der Verwirrung an.

Behutsam stand der Prinz auf und wankte noch etwas unsicher zu Kakarotto hinüber, kniete sich vor ihn und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Kaka, was ist los?"

Schüchtern, beinahe ehrfürchtig sah der jüngere Saiyajin zu seinem Ouji auf.

„Geta... Bist du das wirklich?"

Der Prinz legte den Kopf schief, dann aber wurden seine Züge weich und er legte seine Hand auf die Wange seines Gegenübers, sah ihm in die Augen.

„Natürlich, Kaka. Wer sollte ich sonst sein?"

Kakarotto sah über all das, was sich an seiner Liebe verändert hatte und war weiterhin verwirrt. Dann sah er in die Vegetas Augen, und darin erkannte er das gleiche Wesen, in das er sich verliebt hatte. Er lächelte und lehnte sich in die Berührung seines Prinzen.

„Warum bist du so verändert, Geta?"

Vegeta stutzte. „Verändert?"

Dann fiel ihm seine Hand auf, noch immer auf der Wange Kakarottos. Er hielt die Luft an.

_´Was...?´_

Langsam hob er seine andere Hand zu seinem Gesicht und betastete es vorsichtig. Schließlich sah er zu Boden in eine Pfütze des Regens und starrte fassungslos in das Anlitz eines... Fremden.

„Was ist passiert, Kakarotto...?"

„Geta... erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?"

„...Du... hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst..."

Kakarotto strahlte und nickte. Doch auf einmal füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen und plötzlich fand sich der Prinz in einer dicken Umarmung wieder.

„OH GETA ES WAHR SO FURCHTBAR ICH DACHTE DU STIRBST UND ICHHATTESOLCHEANGSTUNDBITTEVERLASSMICHNIEMALS!!!"

Gerührt strich Vegeta über das strubbelige Haar seines geliebten Saiyajin.

„Niemals, Kaka.... Komm, wir gehen zu den anderen..."

Schniefend nickte der Jüngere und ließ sich von Vegeta auf die Beine helfen. Zusammen gingen sie hinüber zu Bulma, Chichi, Trunks, Nappa und Radditz, die dem Ganzen schweigend zugesehen hatten, und Vegeta nun zwar noch immer etwas erstaunt, doch glücklich lächelnd betrachteten. Trunks, der noch sehr klein gewesen war, als der Prinz verwandelt wurde, sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Warum siehst du so anders aus, Ve´ta?"

Sanft legte der Ouji eine Hand auf den Kopf des Jungen und zerstrubbelte seine violetten Haare.

„Ich bin nun zurückverwandelt worden Trunks-chan. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ich mich so sehr von euch anderen unterschied?"

Der Kleine schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte es einfach akzeptiert ohne wenn und aber, dass sein Großcousin und sein Vorbild etwas anders aussah als alle Saiyajin, die er kannte.

Vegeta lächelte leicht um die Mundwinkel herum und fuhr fort:

„Ich war dazu verflucht, für immer die furchterregende Kreatur zu bleiben, die ich war, es sei denn, jemand würde mir vor meinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag seine Liebe gestehen und ich könnte diese Liebe erwidern...."

Langsam drehte er sich zu Kakarotto um und sah ihm dankbar an.

„Ich habe dir so viel zu verdanken, Kaka... Ich hoffe, ich kann es dir irgendwann zurückgeben..."

Der Größere legte seinen Arm um seinen Prinzen und lächelte.

„Gib mir einfach einen Kuss!"

Vegeta nickte und lehnte sich zu seiner Liebe hinauf und berührte seine Lippen sanft mit den Seinen.

In diesem Moment brach der Himmel über ihnen auf und das Schwarz verschwand, machte dem hellen und wärmenden Licht der Sonne Platz. Überall, wo die Strahlen die Erde berührten, wuchs das Gras und Blumen und die Bäume bekamen neue Blätter, die im Wind leise raschelten und vom Leben sangen.

Der Glanz der Sonne spiegelte sich auf den rauen, schwarzen Steinen des Schlosses und nahm ihm seine unheilvolle Aura.

Nach einer Weile trennten sich die beiden Saiyajin wieder und blickten sich liebevoll in die Augen, jedenfalls solange, bis die Lider der Prinzen flatterten, er laut gähnte und sich an die breite Brust seiner Liebe kuschelte.

Nappa lachte dröhnend und klopfte Kakarotto auf die Schulter.

„Bring ihn auf sein Zimmer, Kleiner. Er kippt ja schon fast aus den Latschen vor Müdigkeit!"

Kakarotto nickte grinsend und hob seinen Prinzen mit einem Mal von den Füßen. Vegeta öffnete die Augen träge und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, die wohl drohend wirken sollte, aber eher dem beleidigten Aussehen eines Kindes glich. Der Größere lachte und wandte sich zum Gehen, bis ihn Radditz´ Stimme aufhielt:

„Hey kleiner Bruder! Wir werden euch für den Rest des Tages und der Nacht allein lassen, keine Sorge!"

Diesmal knurrte der Prinz entschieden und warf dem unverschämten Saiyajin einen Todesblick zu, während er von seinem tiefroten Lover nach oben getragen wurde.

Als Kakarotto durch die große Tür zu Vegetas Turm schritt, blieb er einen Moment überrascht stehen und sah sich in dem großen Zimmer um. Dort, wo vorher zerstörte Gegenstände oder andere Objekte lagen, die den Zorn seines Prinzen zu spüren bekommen hatten, war nun Platz und der Boden war mit rotem Teppich ausgelegt. Schnell trug der größere Saiyajin seinen Ouji zu dem großen Doppelbett hinüber, das Seinem unten im Gästezimmer glich.

Sanft legte er seine Last ab und sah lächelnd zu, wie sich sein Prinz zusammenrollte und, nochmals gähnend, in die weiche Matratze kuschelte. Kakarotto zog ihm noch schnell die Stiefel aus und kletterte neben Vegeta in die weichen Kissen. Zufrieden kuschelte er sich an seine große Liebe und atmete tief den Duft seiner Haare ein, in die er seine Nase vergraben hatte.

Lächelnd schlief er schließlich ein, die Arme sicher um seinen Ouji gelegt.

Koko: Nun neigt sich B&B endgültig ihrem Ende zu....

Vegeta: Hn.

Goku: T.T

K: Ja, es ist irgendwie traurig. Ich habe an ihr nun fast 2 Jahre gearbeitet. Sie war auch die Erste, die ich hier veröffentlicht habe... Aber es wird Zeit, weiterzugehen!

Goku: T.T knuddelt Vegeta

V: -.- Lass mich los, Kakarotto....

K: Nun kommt noch ein Epilog, und dann ist es endgültig vorbei. Ich hatte überlegt, die FF nach diesem Chappie enden zu lassen, aber es kommt noch der Epilog.

Also, bis dann minna, wir sehen uns vielleicht wieder bei Chappie 19....


	20. Kapitel 19: Epilog

Kokoro: ...sniff

Goku: besorgt Was ist denn?

K: Dies...ist das letzte Chap meiner ersten FF... Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie ist das Ganze traurig...

Vegeta: schnaub

K: ... Ok. Kommen wir zu den Reviews...

SSJSweety: Tja, da ist dein letztes chap! Bin froh, dass dir das Letzte gefallen hat!

Son-Goku19: Du könntest beinahe heulen? Schade. grin Nein, nein... Aber ich denke, dieses Chap wird vielen gefallen. vielsagend auf rating deut

Nessi-chan: Neues Chap, neues Glück! grin Yep, in Diesem wird definitiv viel gef….äh… gef….geflogen ! .

Sirastar: Nein, ich wusste sicher, dass ich B&B fertig stellen würde. Ich hab es aber, ehrlich gesagt, lange vor mir her geschoben – ist nun mal doch ein kleiner Abschiedsschmerz... Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass wir uns bei meinen anderen FFs wieder sehen!

Vejita20: Schön, dass es dir so gut gefiel. Ich habe noch viel in Planung – aber ich hab ja noch ne Menge anderer FFs am Laufen! .

Zur Zeit bin ich nämlich auch im Genre Vampire integriert...

Lavendel: Nicht traurig sein! hugs Alles wird gut. Für unsere beiden Lieblingssaiyajins auch. ° Wie, ich soll dir das nicht antun? Ich muss doch irgendwann die FF mal beenden! Aber du hast ja noch meine anderen FFs... tröst

Ok Minna... Jetzt wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß mit dem letzten Chapter von B&B...

Epilog

Mitten in der Nacht weckte ihn ein seltsames Gefühl. Er spürte etwas Feuchtes seinen Hals hinauf wandern und anschließend wieder hinunter.

Kakarotto öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in die seines Prinzen hinein. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, in den schwarzen Tiefen zu versinken, bevor er ein Wort hervorbrachte.

„Geta...?"

Der Prinz lächelte leicht und machte da weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte, nämlich an seinem Hals. Dann wanderte sein Mund und seine Zunge weiter, die Brust des größeren Saiyajins hinunter bis hin zum Bauch. Kakarotto bog seinen Körper nach oben und keuchte leise. Was war nur in seinen Prinzen gefahren?

Nicht, dass er sich beschwerte...

Vegeta entpuppte sich als äußerst talentiert mit seinen Händen... und seiner Zunge. Der Größere stöhnte bald leise und wand sich unter der süßen Folter. Das spornte den flammenhaarigen Prinzen nur noch mehr an und so kam es, dass Kakarotto sich schließlich rettungslos den wirbelnden Gefühlen ausgesetzt sah.

Vegeta lachte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot: Der strubbelhaarige Saiyajin lag ausgestreckt unter ihm und war zu sehr mit Keuchen beschäftigt, als irgendeinen Versuch einer Gegenwehr zu unternehmen – nicht, dass er sie erwartet hatte.

Diese Nacht gehörte ihnen und er wollte sie unvergesslich machen.

Sanft zog er die Linien auf der Brust des Jüngeren mit dem Finger und anschließend mit der Zunge nach, nur um, unten angekommen, wieder heraufzuwandern.

Schließlich lehnte er sich zurück und streifte sein Oberteil ab.

Kakarotto öffnete die Augen, die er fest zusammengepresst hatte für einen Moment und bewunderte seinen Prinzen, der ihn liebevoll aber ungeduldig ansah.

Vegeta atmete ebenfalls schneller und er befand, dass es jetzt Zeit wäre, seinen Herrscher zu verwöhnen.

Geschickt rollte er sie beide herum und kam auf dem überraschten Ouji zum Liegen. Nach einer Sekunde der Verblüffung grinste Vegeta und schloss hingebungsvoll die samtschwarzen Augen.

Kakarotto lächelte und küsste ihn, bevor er das wiederholte, was auch der Prinz schon bei ihm erfolgreich angewandt hatte – und er stellte sich als gelehriger Schüler heraus.

„Kaka...rotto." atmete der Kleinere. „Wo hast du das denn gelernt?"

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen, Vegeta no Ouji..."

„...Nappa und Bulma. Radditz und Chichi. Welche Begründung hast du?"

„Ich habe dich. Lass mich einfach sagen, dass du die Quelle meiner Inspiration bist."

„Nun..." schnurrte der Prinz durch halbgeschlossene Lider.

„Warum lässt du dein künstlerisches Potenzial nicht noch etwas weiter an mir aus...?"

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar begab sich der Größere wieder an seine Arbeit, welche darin bestand, seinen Partner schier um den Verstand zu bringen.

Nach einer Weile aber setzte er sich auf und sah etwas ratlos aus. Vegeta erhob sich ebenfalls und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen. „Was...?"

„Ich ähm... was... kommt denn als nächstes?"

„..."

„..."

„..."

„..."

„...Also... wurdest du denn nie aufgeklärt?" fragte der Prinz schließlich.

Kakarotto kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Nun, eigentlich nicht direkt, aber ich hab ne ungefähre Ahnung von dem zwischen Männern und Frauen... bei uns allerdings..."

„Hm...Geht mir auch so. Aber ich denke, dass ich einigermaßen Bescheid weiß."

„Na dann..." meinte der Jüngere leise und legte sich mit dem Rücken aufs Bett.

„...Was hältst du davon, die Initiative zu übernehmen?"

Vegeta schluckte. Sein geliebter Saiyajin sah ihn mit Augen an, die alles widerspiegelten: Erregung, Neugierde, Liebe, Vertrauen und ein wenig Furcht vor etwas Unbekanntem.

_´Wie soll ich richtig machen, was ich selbst noch nicht kenne? ...Ich muss einfach meinem Gefühl vertrauen.´_

Damit schloss der Prinz der Saiyajin kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war er bereit.

Sanft strich er über die festen Bauchmuskeln des Größeren und beinahe sofort belohnte ihn Kakarotto mit leisem Stöhnen. Unter Küssen und weiteren Streicheleinheiten drückte er ihn nach und nach rückwärts, in liegende Position. Dann bahnte er sich seinen Weg mit Händen und Lippen nach unten, über eine wohlgestaltete Brust, den Bauch, um schließlich beim Zentrum des Ganzen anzukommen. Neckisch küsste Vegeta das bereits sehr erregte Glied seines Liebsten.

Kakarotto schrie und bäumte sich auf unter der flüchtigen, doch zutiefst erregenden Berührung.

Vegeta grinste leicht und machte es noch einmal. Wieder schrie der Größere vor Lust.

„Ge...ta... bitte..."

Der Prinz erbarmte sich schließlich und machte sich konzentriert daran, den jüngeren Saiyajin vorzubereiten, auf das, was nun folgen würde. Er steckte sich zwei Finger in den Mund und leckte sie ab, bis sie feucht genug waren. Dann führte er sie vorsichtig, vorsichtig in Kakarotto ein. Der hob überrascht den Kopf angesichts dieses seltsamen Gefühls, erschauerte dann aber und legte vertrauensvoll den Kopf zurück. Vegeta lächelte glücklich und bewegte die Finger etwas anders, mal in diesem, mal jenem Winkel, um die Stelle zu finden, die –

Im nächsten Moment fuhr der Jüngere hoch und klammerte sich fest an die Schultern seines Prinzen. Vegeta hatte diese heftige Reaktion nicht erwartet und streichelte Kakarottos zitternden Rücken unruhig, nicht sicher, ob er ihn verletzt hatte. Aber dann sah er in die Augen seines Liebsten und atmete erleichtert aus – er war nicht verletzt, im Gegenteil. Kakarotto hatte einen zutiefst liebevollen Blick, gemischt mit Lust und gespannter Erwartung.

„Geta... Ich liebe dich." murmelte er.

Der blaublütige Saiyajin küsste ihn als Antwort auf die Stirn und wollte etwas erwidern, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. Er lehnte sich etwas zurück und sah den Anderen fest an.

„Kakarotto, ich muss dir noch eine wichtige Frage stellen. Unter Saiyajin ist es möglich, dass sich zwei Partner durch den Liebesbiss vereinigen, sodass ihre Seelen sich verbinden. Dieses Band existiert nur zwischen den beiden Seelengefährten... Mö-möchtest du... vielleicht mein... mein Seelengefährte sein?"

Vegetas Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, obgleich er die Antwort ahnte – es kam für sie nur eine in Frage.

„Ja Geta. Ich will! Ich will dein Gefährte werden!" Ihrer beider Augen schwammen in Tränen vor Glück, aber dann machte sich ihre Erregung wieder bemerkbar. Der Prinz gab seinem Zukünftigen noch einen schnellen Kuss, dann zog er die Finger zurück und brachte sich in Position über ihm. Kakarotto schnurrte erwartungsvoll und sah ihn durch halbgeöffnete Augen verführerisch an.

„Na los Geta... Möchtest du mich noch lange warten lassen?" fragte der Jüngere und wickelte seine langen Beine lasziv um den Anderen. Vegeta zögerte nicht länger und glitt langsam in ihn hinein, ruhig, um seinem Partner Zeit zu geben. Kakarotto allerdings zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen für Schmerz sondern stöhnte nur leise. Das gab ihm Mut. Langsam, in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen begann er einen steten Rhythmus aufzubauen. Seine Hand wanderte zu Kakarottos zitternder Erregung und bewegte sich auch dort in demselben Tempo.

Schon nach, wie es Beiden vorkam, viel zu kurzer Zeit fühlten sie ihren Höhepunkt nahen und wurden gemeinsam schneller. Kakarotto warf den Kopf auf dem Kissen hin und her und schrie beinahe vor Lust und schierem Glück, während Vegeta sich verzweifelt bemühte, es ihm nicht gleichzutun. Schließlich, als sie es schon fast nicht mehr aushielten, beugte sich der Prinz vor und biss heftig in den Nacken seines Liebsten, der seinem Beispiel umgehend folgte.

Kakarotto schloss die Augen – süß und leicht metallisch schmeckte das Blut seines Geliebten... nein, seines Gefährten... auf seiner Zunge. Zudem steigerte es seine Lust soweit, dass er den Kopf zurückwarf und schrie und diesmal tat es ihm der Prinz gleich. Gemeinsam kamen sie zu ihrem Höhepunkt und zitterten mit den Gefühlen.

Schwer atmend lagen sie kurze Zeit später nebeneinander auf den Kissen und sahen in die dunkle Nacht hinauf. Kakarotto hatte den Arm fest um seinen kleineren Gefährten gelegt und sah liebevoll auf dessen flammengleichen Haarschopf herunter.

„Weißt du Geta... Ich frage mich, wie es jetzt weitergeht? Werden wir gemeinsam glücklich sein, für immer und ewig?"

Der Prinz drehte sich halb zu ihm um und zog eine sehr komische Grimasse, weil er gähnen musste und gleichzeitig versuchte zu lächeln.

„Vielleicht nicht immer glücklich... aber ich bin sicher, dass wir uns immer lieben werden, und das ist doch das Wichtigste, oder?"

Kakarotto lachte leise. „Ja, das ist es wohl...!

Draußen unter ihrem Fenster standen Bulma mit Trunks, Nappa, Radditz und Chichi. Die Männer hatten jeweils einen Arm um ihre Frauen gelegt und alle sahen mit zufriedenen Gesichtsausdrücken zum Turm hoch.

„Nun haben sie sich also verbunden..." meinte die Blauhaarige glücklich. Nappa nickte. „Das war vorherzusehen. Sie lieben sich. Nichts anderes ist wichtig."

„Genau!" stimmte ihm Radditz zu. „Nicht immer glücklich sein, nicht immer gesund sein... Es zusammen durchzustehen ist, was Liebe ausmacht. Liebe ist nicht dazu gemacht, alle Probleme zu lösen - "

„-sondern dazu, Kraft zu geben, sie zu überwinden!" nickte Chichi.

„..."

„..."

„..."

„..."

„Werden sie dann zusammenbleiben, bis ans Ende ihrer Tage Mami?" fragte Trunks verwirrt, der die Rede der Anderen nicht ganz verstanden hatte.

Bulma lächelte und rubbelte ihm durch die Haare.

„Aber natürlich mein Schatz. Aber natürlich...!"

_Certain as the sun_

_rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_The End _

_27.3.2005 by Kokoro Okami_

K: So. Definitiv zuende. Aber das Leben geht weiter.

Zum Schluß möchte ich mich bei folgenden Leuten bedanken:

Arn

nene21

Lauryn S.

Alex15

karina

Sirastar

cat-68

SSJSweety

sweet Goku

Tallia

Nijin

Lisa Marie

Setzu-chan

Mellody

Chibi

kawaiigoku

BlackAngelgirl1

Fellfie

Mangafan

Ryo-chan

Lavendel

schokokruemel

Sophia

Doro-chan

Limey

Dark-Angel

summi

Hilda1

Lina

Hemmi

Chikara

Nessi-chan

Vejita20

Rika85

Son-Goku19

araglas16

und allen, die mir ihre Kommentare per Mail gesendet haben.

Danke für 130 Reviews.

Kokoro Okami


End file.
